The Lost Sister
by Luna RavenGrey
Summary: A strange visitor lands on earth just after a mysterious youth informs the gang of the androids impending doom. She brings with her great power and a tragic history. Will she prove to be an asset to the team, or is she an overlooked distraction to the threat that lies ahead? Warning: Some sexual situations, adult themes, and mature language.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

_I do not own DBZ... if only._

_*sigh*_

_A/N: For those of you who are following, THANK YOU, second, I have gone back and re-edited some chapters, some I have just edited, others I have added whole new material. I will indicate so on each chapter. Thanks again for all your reviews, follows, and views! This is one of the chapters re-edited with additions!_

* * *

The Lost Sister

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

It was a warmer than average day at the compound. Bulma was tinkering away in her laboratory while Vegeta was training in the gravity chamber. The air hung heavy in the lab, the lingering smell of grease and solder was ever present and with only two small windows near the ceiling to allow air into the room, it wasn't about to dissipate any time soon. Sweat was dripping down Bulma's forehead and she focused on connecting two very small wires. 'Almost have it, hold your hands still Bulma,' She thought to herself, her tongue sticking out of her mouth in deep concentration, 'Just like operation, Bulma. One last connection and you're good for a break.' She smiled to herself as the last bit of solder connected.

"Whew! I can't believe I got that done!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in triumph, "Now! Out of this stuffy horrible lab and to the pool. A girl needs a break once in a while!" Bulma wiped the sweat from her forehead and headed up the steps out of her laboratory, unzipping her jumpsuit as she walked. She ran directly to her room to change, grabbing her new bright red bikini and sliding it over her figure. She snatched up her towel and sunglasses and headed towards the pool for a plunge.

Bulma jumped in and enjoyed the feel of the cool water surrouning her body. It was so refreshing she was overwhelmed with relief. When she surfaced for air, she took in a deep breath, allowing all the stress of her day, hell her whole week, to finally melt off her body. There was nothing quite like a cold pool on a hot day. "Oh this is amazing…" she whispered to herself, "Working on that project for three weeks and it's finally done. Thank Kami!" Bulma leaned back in the water and let herself float as she stared up at the sky. 'It's so perfectly blue today, how beautiful,' she thought.

Just before she closed her eyes, Bulma spotted something sparkling way up in the atmosphere. Being the scientist she was, she stood up to get a better look, covering her eyes from the bright light of the sun. 'That's strange, could that be a meteorite?' The object seemed to get larger and rapidly moved across the sky.

Suddenly Bulma realized the compound had grown unusually silent. The hum of the gravity machine, a sound that was almost a constant on the Capsule Corporation compound, had abruptly stopped. Bulma looked around her, searching for her houseguest. "Vegeta?" she called, 'It's way past lunch time, why would he stop training now, dinner's not for another few hours?' Bulma looked back up at the object falling from the sky and gasped with fear. "That's no meteorite! That's a ship! VEGETA!" She screamed, almost frantic as her mind raced with images of the alien's she'd encountered while on Namek.

"I know woman! I felt it!" Vegeta yelled back at her as he walked towards the pool. He was using a towel to wipe the sweat from his forehead, his bare chest shone in the sunlight as he moved through the yard towards the aqua-haired human. Bulma's fear was forgotten for a second as her eyes took in the exceptional form of her alien houseguest. 'Oh Kami…' She thought before catching herself, there was a much more pressing issues at the moment than how good looking Vegeta was.

Collecting herself, Bulma made it to the edge of the pool and jumped out of the water. Although Vegeta didn't seem too worried, his eyes followed the trajectory of the pod. He shut his eyes for a second to focus on the power within the pod. It wasn't very high, in fact it was unusually low. He wondered if there was even anyone still alive in there. When he opened his eyes, his eyes were met with the image of Bulma in her bright red bikini, hand shading her face from the glare of the sun, also looking towards the object falling to earth. He was lost in his thoughts for a moment at the site of her almost naked body, forgetting there was a visitor from another world about to land.

"What the hell is that?! That had better not be one of your Freeza friends." She shot him a dirty look, breaking his thoughts of her naked and laying under him, screaming his name. Vegeta blinked a few times, pulling himself out of his inappropriate musings. "You said no one knew you were on Earth!"

"No one does, Woman." He spat back. He forced himself to keep his eyes above her neck and narrowed his gaze. The ship sped past the city towards a forest about 100 miles away.

Bulma turned from Vegeta to run inside, yelling to his as she threw the door open. "I'm going to call Goku! He should be there if some scary alien comes out of that thing to attack us." As she returned to the yard, phone in hand, and yelled to Vegeta, "You should probably go…" and her voice trailed off and she watched him take off in the direction of the ship. "Never mind…"

* * *

The decent to earth was shaky at best. The muffled sounds of burning atmosphere and medal were rumbling from outside, while inside, only the shallow, labored breathing of the sole occupant could be heard.

"One minuet till landing." A computerized voice announced to the only passenger. A few small alarms sounded to indicate the location of the landing and the speed of decent. Soon the afterburners sounded, slowing the speed of the pod substantially. The occupant leaned forward towards the window, straining to get a better look out. The traveler lifted a bloody hand to depress the button of the scouter. Images flashed over the blue screen, alien numbers and words indicating where the most powerful beings on the planet where at the moment flashed across the screen. One number was on the move, speeding across the globe at an impressive speed. According to the calculations the scouter reported it would land approximately where the pod was to land.

"Great, a welcoming party." The passenger spoke in an almost inaudible whisper. Again the button was depressed and displayed two other powerful beings on the planet. One was indicated as being near her projected landing site but still while another impressive power was much further away, and as of yet unmoving.

The space traveler leaned back, releasing a long breath. The scouter's button was depressed one last time and turned off. Both the traveler's eyes closed in concentration, preparing for landing.

'Here goes nothing.'


	2. Chapter 2: Converge

_A/N: This chapter has been extended as well. ENJOY!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Converge

Piccolo was meditating at the edge of a cliff. Legs crossed, deep in mental training. The heat did nothing to distract him. While a he focused on his breathing, leaning how to connect to his body and control the flow of his Ki to various parts of his body, he felt something moving towards him from the North East. It was a Ki signature he was unfamiliar with. He opened one eye to look in the direction of the feeling. 'Another alien ship?' he thought to himself. As he kept watch, the ship sped past him, tearing past trees and landing with a low boom in a heavily forested patch nearby. He closed his eyes for a moment to get a better lock on the Ki within the ship, it wasn't very high, but it was substantial enough to peak his interest.

Soon after the pod landed, Piccolo could feel Vegeta's Ki moving after the object, presumably to investigate whatever it was that crash-landed on earth. He uncrossed his legs and flew towards the place where it landed. If Vegeta was going to be there, he was too. He wanted to see what kind of trouble the Prince had brought to their planet.

* * *

Piccolo arrived first. He kept a healthy distance from the crater created by the pod's decent. He approached with caution, not knowing in the least what to expect. The Ki within the ship was unusual. It was fluctuating erratically from high to low, leaving a strange impression on the Namek. Piccolo's sensitive hearing picked up the faint, but familiar sound of Vegeta landing behind him.

"One of your friends?" He sarcastically commented, "I thought you said none of them knew you were here. This looks exactly like the ship you arrived in." Vegeta shot him an angry look. He knew none of Freeza's men knew he was on earth. How could they? They all thought he died on Namek with everyone else, even if they knew he was wished back, there is no way they would ever figure out he was wished back to earth. Vegeta crossed his arms and walked past Piccolo to get a better look at the ship that was lying in the middle. His eyes narrowed in concentration, no one had exited the craft yet. It has been a good ten minutes since it landed and no one had emerged. There was something unusual about this space traveler.

Before anymore words could be exchanged, Goku arrived via instant transmission.

"Wow you guys got here quick." Goku said with his usual cheerful tone. He smiled goofily at the two other aliens who did not look back at him to acknowledge his arrival. Releasing a breath in exacerbation, his face fell from its usual smile as he turned to the hole in the ground. His eyes narrowed when he made eye contact with the ship. "I wonder what is going to come out of this…" he said, taking a more serious tone in his voice." Any sign of someone inside?"

"There is someone in there, but their Ki is all off; feel how much it's fluctuating? It's almost like whoever is in there is hurt. They're losing power fast." Piccolo noted.

"Hn." Vegeta responded. His arms stayed crossed, but his eyes never left the pod. There was something unusual about the passenger, but it wasn't the way their Ki fluctuated, it was something else that bothered him. Something he sensed about the energy inside seemed familiar. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that was bothering him so much, but it made him more edgy than usual.

With a hiss that surprised all three warriors, the seal on the ship released and the door slowly began to open. Once it opened completely a white glove, soaked in a deep crimson blood, emerged from the darkness inside and grabbed onto the edge of the capsule. The three fighters automatically shifted into their defensive poses, ready for what would come next.

A slender body slowly pulled itself free from the small ship that brought it to earth. First a white hooded head, then shoulders and a mostly white cape soaked in blood, two lean arms covered by black sleeves, then two bare pale legs, and a long, smooth tail. The passenger's face could not be seen under the hood, it's head was looking down and a shadow just blocked their view.

The creature levitated out of the crater, moving up towards the edge. All three fighters backed up to, allowing it room to stand in front of then. The figure landed and stood to its full height before them, the blood covering it's body leaving a menacing impression on the three as it stood still, not exchanging a word with its welcoming committee.

"A Saiyan?" Piccolo commented. "There's a tail, look."

"That's impossible, there are no more Saiyans." Vegeta commented, although he didn't look very convinced by his own statement.

Piccolo heard Goku and Vegeta unconsciously sniff at the new arrival. He had only recently noticed this was an annoying habit the Saiyans (and the one half-Saiyan) did a lot, especially around new people. He wasn't sure _they_ even knew they were doing it.

"Well that's weird." Goku commented to himself. 'There is something familiar about that smell.' He thought to himself, although he knew for sure he'd never encountered that scent before. For some reason though, his body unconsciously started to relax. This smell made him feel calm and content. But who was this, why did they smell this way.

"Hn?!" Vegeta damn near shouted when the scent made its way to his olfactory lobe, a stressed sound to his typical response. Both Piccolo and Goku looked back towards the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta's eyes were wide and looked as though he'd just seen a ghost. "It… It couldn't be…" He whispered to himself, although he was easily heard by the other two fighters. He took a step back, no longer in his fighting stance and he narrowed his eyes in confusion, remaining locked on the image that stood before them.

Goku looked back at Vegeta, he was totally confused now. Why did the scent of this creature cause Vegeta to react so dramatically? It made him feel like sleeping and drinking warm milk on a cold rainy day. It was a happy smell, a comfortable smell. But Vegeta looked terrified. Piccolo looked back at Vegeta, noting the lack of color in his face, then at Goku, who just looked confused, an expression common for Goku. His eyes went back to the passenger standing before them, unsure what to make of the unmoving and unspeaking image.


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost

_A/N: Another expanded chapter. Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Ghost **

"Vegeta, do you know who this is?!" Piccolo barked. "Vegeta!" He yelled again, trying his best to snap the Saiyan Prince out of whatever shock he seemed to be in. Vegeta's eyes snapped back towards the Namek for a second, then, when he saw the figure moving, he looked back at the new arrival, moved back into his fighting stance and did his best to suppress a low growl.

Goku and Piccolo turned back and shifted into their fighting stances as they watched the figure slowly make its way towards them. One of the creature's hands held onto its side and it walked with a slow and painful limp. The fighters quickly realized there was blood spilling from a wound on this creature's abdomen. The smell was unmistakable and Piccolo was able to make out the heavy and labored breathing that emanated from just under the hood. They realized the blood cascading down their guest's body was its own. The three fighters slightly relaxed their stance when they realized the rover was badly injured.

As the alien neared, its legs trembled below and its slender frame plummeted to the floor. Just before it landed, Piccolo, who was closest, caught the guest in his arms. Her hood fell back, revealing a pale, but beautiful face.

"Litha?!" Vegeta spoke in shock. "You're supposed to be dead!" His words were filled with confusion and he backed away slightly from the ghastly image of the dying girl, his initial suspicions confirmed when he saw her face. Goku and Piccolo's eyes shot up towards the Prince then back towards the woman. He did know this space traveler. But before either Goku or Piccolo could say anything, Litha spoke.

"Please help!" Her voice was horse and dry, she could barely bleat out her plea to Piccolo. "Please I need water." Her clean hand slowly and painfully moved towards Piccolo's face, cupping the line of his jaw and weakly moving his face towards hers. Her laden eyes barely able to focus on the green man who held her in his arms as she spoke; she just needed a little, if only she could speak more, get him closer, maybe she'd be able to heal.

Piccolo was momentarily entranced with this woman; the pleading look in her eyes, her pathetically weak attempt to bring him closer. He felt a fuzzy desperation from the woman, and overwhelming need to bring her closer to him, to embrace her, to… _kiss_ her? He leaned into her, bringing himself closer to her when Vegeta interrupted their moment by grabbing her hand and pulling it away from the Namek's face.

"No I don't think so." He spoke with a cold, low growl. Her eyes shot open with a renewed ferocity that started both Piccolo and Goku. She locked on the image of Vegeta, unsure at first of who was stopping her from getting what she needed. In an instant her expression changed when her mind recognized the face before her.

"You!" She growled at her assailant. She thrashed in Piccolo's arms in a feeble attempt to free her hand from Vegeta's grasp. "Let me go!" She feebly screeched as Piccolo held her down. Unexpectedly, her Ki drastically began to drop and she slumped in his arms unconscious, he head resting limply against his chest. Vegeta threw her hand back towards her, watching as it fell down and hung away from her body.

"Her Ki is almost completely gone! We have to get her some help, she's dying!" Goku shouted. He didn't know who this woman was, but he figured if she were as terrified of Vegeta as she seemed, she was probably a good guy. He couldn't let her die out here in the woods, not without discovering what it was about her that made him feel so content.

"We don't even know who she is, Goku! What if we heal her and she decides to kill us all! Use your head!" Piccolo didn't know why Goku seemed to immediately trust this woman, but there was something unusual with her; something alluring but distrustful. He wanted answers too, he wanted to know what it was that made him want her so badly and why Vegeta stopped her, what would have happened if he hadn't? Her power seemed insignificant enough that if she did become a threat she would be easily dispatched by Vegeta and Goku. But there was something about her, about the way she looked at him just before Vegeta caught her hand that made him feel like she would still be problematic.

"She's no threat to us." Vegeta spoke up in her defense, "We can bring her to Capsule Corporation. Bulma will be able to help her." He looked back down at the unconscious Saiyan female, his expression twisted in disgust. He didn't care if she lived or died, but he knew Kakarott would, especially when he figure out who this woman was. He thought for a moment that he could get away with letting her die and not telling Kakarott anything, but he caught the expression on the younger Saiyan's face when he recognized the woman's scent. He knew Kakarott would not let him get away without an explanation. Besides, he owed it to Raditz to at least get her to a medical bay. If she didn't live, that was her own fault.

Vegeta turned away from the others and took off in the direction of Capsule Corp. while Goku and Piccolo stared at each other in shock. 'What the hell is going on,' Piccolo thought to himself while he watched Vegeta disappeared over the horizon. He looked down at the near lifeless woman in his arms, and then gathered her in his grasp, taking a better look at her face. Though unconscious, she wore an expression of distress, malnourishment, and fear. Her skin was ashen, and her face hollowed out. She felt light in his arms, and almost bony. She was clearly starved and the loss of blood seemed to only add a dramatic look to her otherwise unhealthy appearance. He could feel her slipping away as he took to the sky, Goku in-toe.


	4. Chapter 4: Like Father, Like Son

_A/N: Re-edited, but not expanded._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Like Father, Like Son**

Vegeta landed at Capsule Corp. with a bang. He kicked open the back door and walked into the building, arms crossed, a deep scowl etched into his face. To say he was mad would be an understatement.

"WOMAN!" He shouted for Bulma as he made his way towards the infirmary, arms crossed with a smoldering rage just under the surface. "Woman, you attention is needed in the infirmary!" Bulma popped her head out of the rec room as Vegeta passed, looking confused.

"What's the matter Vegeta?" She asked, looking him up and down for injuries. He turned to face her and seeing her inaction grew even more irritated.

"WOMAN! I SAID NOW!" He shouted. Just then, Goku and Piccolo ran into the compound carrying the lifeless space traveler. Bulma jumped out of her seat in surprise.

"Who the hell is that!? Is this who landed in the space pod?!" She ran after the three and kept up the questions until they entered the white hospital room and Piccolo laid her body on a gurney. Bulma hurried around the room grabbing all the supplies she needed. Then she turned back to her patient and started hooking the mystery woman up to various machines to determine how bad her condition was.

"Goku, go get my father. He's in the indoor garden. I'm going to need more help." She ordered, although remaining calm as she spoke.

As Goku stumbled out of the room, Bulma pulled out a needle to start an IV and began peeling back the woman's garments to get a better look at her injuries. "Piccolo, I need you to hold her up, I have to get this stuff off her if I want to get a better look at her injuries." Piccolo moved across the room and helped prop up the lifeless Saiyan as Bulma removed her cape and chest plate. More blood spilled from the wound, as it seemed the armor was holding the girl together. Bulma looked just under where the armor was protecting the girl and could make out a deep gash that crossed her abdomen starting at her belly button and stretching back almost to her spine.

"Oh my…" She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped when she saw the extent of the woman's injuries. "How is she still alive?" Bulma knew the closest planet via space pod was five months away, she and Vegeta had discussed it before, and she knew this injury must have been sustained before she entered the space ship. 'She's been like this for five months? I know those pods have suspended animation, but I doubt they would stop someone from bleeding to death.'

As Bulma worked, a palpable tension grew between Piccolo and Vegeta. Piccolo wanted answers from the Prince, but decided to wait till Goku and Dr. Briefs arrived before starting his interrogation.

Not ten minutes later, Goku and Dr. Briefs walked through the door, Mr. Briefs rushing to his daughter's side to help with the patient. Piccolo watched the two humans as they started their work on the new comer, making sure they had started before he began to question Vegeta.

"Who is she Vegeta, how do you know her?" His voice was calm as ever, but his eyes betrayed an annoyance in being left in the dark.

Vegeta looked at the Namek with a sour expression, but said nothing. Bulma looked up from her patient for a split second, making eyes contact with her alien house guest. She has an expression of shock and anger when their eyes connected. She blew a hair out of her face and looked back at her work. "Who is she Vegeta?!" Her tone was stern and authoritative and it set everyone on edge, even Vegeta.

"Hu…" He started as he crossed his arms. "Her name is Litha. She was one of Freeza's slaves. She's the last female Saiyan." The room fell silent, only the sounds of the machine's monitoring Litha's progress and the movement of the Briefs' feet could be heard. None of the earthlings thought there were any Saiyans left, besides Vegeta and Goku, but now there was a woman, the _last_ woman. Bulma looked down at her patient. She took note of Litha's thin pathetic frame, her injury, and her overall unwell presentation. She even noted Litha's pathetic and sad looking tail as hung lifeless off the gurney. How could something so valuable seem to be so poorly taken care of?

"The last woman, how sad." She whispered. Just then Litha's eyes popped open. She looked stricken with terror and began screaming and clawing at everyone near her. Goku grabbed her arms and Piccolo grabbed her feat, effectively pinning her to the bed.

She screeched in her defense and struggled against their weight until she got a good look at Goku's face. Once they made eye contact she stopped thrashing and froze still, holding Goku's eyes in her own. A few moments passed without her moving or saying anything, then tears welled in her eyes, and a wave of peace seemed to cross her face. Litha was staring at the face of her father.

"Father…?" she squeaked at Goku. "Bardock… father?" her voice was weak and breathy; her eyes looked as though she were looking into the past, lost and hopeless. "Please take me home…" Tears streamed from her eyes as she moved her hand to touch Goku's face. "Please take me home…" A long sigh escaped her lips as she fell unconscious again, her lip body slipped out of Goku's arms and fell back on the table. Everyone in the room, except Vegeta, had their eyes glued to the woman, then moved to Goku, then to Vegeta.

"Vegeta…" Goku released his grasp on the woman, his voice remaining calm, but authoritative, "Who is this, why did she call me Bardock? What is going _on_!?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed at an interesting spot on the wall as he avoided Goku's line of sight.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Ties

_A/N: This is an extensive re-write with a lot of additional information. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Family Ties**

"Hu." Though keeping his arms crossed and still looking at the wall, Vegeta decided to answer, "She is Raditz' sister," His eyes shifted in Goku's direction, making eye contact as he spoke. "She's your sister, Kakarott. You look just like your father; clearly she thought you were him." Everyone, except Vegeta, stood silent in shock.

As Bulma and her father regained their composure, they continued to work on their patient. Goku's eyes moved back to the small figure that lay lifeless on the gurney before him. His sister? He had no idea he had a sister. His brother, Raditz, who he met under less than pleasant circumstances, never said anything about a sister. Of course, he wasn't too surprised by that. It's not like they really got a change to discuss family during their brief encounter. Could that be why she smelled so good before, why she seemed familiar even thought he was sure he'd never met her before in his life.

'Vegeta said she was no threat,' He thought to himself as he studied her face. 'Could she be different that Raditz? She doesn't look like someone who has been evil their whole life; she looks like someone who has been scared.' He thought to himself, he needed more answers, more information about this woman.

"Vegeta," Goku said in a calm but angry tone, "We need to talk." Vegeta didn't disagree; he only responded with his typical non-verbal shrug and walked out the door. Goku and Piccolo followed as Bulma and her father continued working to stabilize the patient.

Outside the building, the three aliens stood facing each other. Goku was growing more agitated by the second, waiting for Vegeta to start his explanation of what was going on. "I want to know everything about her." His abnormally serious expression was unsettling to the other two, only because it was so unusual for Goku. Vegeta kept his arms crossed, unmoving, waiting to see if he really needed to answer, or deciding if he really wanted to. When Goku's expression remained unchanged, Vegeta took in a deep breath and gave in.

"Fine then." He spat, "Her name is Litha, she was taken by Freeza when she was five years old, just before he destroyed our home world. He took her because she… 'caught his eye.'" He struggled a bit with the last part, clearly uncomfortable by the confession, and then paused. He shifted his weight, as if waiting for a distraction to enter their space, but the thick air of tension between the two Saiyans remained. Goku wanted to know everything.

"She caught his attention, because she was beautiful, even at that age. Freeza liked to collect things that were beautiful." Vegeta became more uncomfortable discussing his past slave owner's interest in the girl. He hid his emotions well, but he still wanted to get through this story as quickly as he could.

Piccolo and Goku's eyes were glued to Vegeta, waiting to hear what he was going to say next. When neither Goku nor Piccolo had anything to offer he decided to continue. "Her, Raditz, and Nappa were under my charge while we were Freeza's slaves. The four of us were sent together on purge missions until she turned nine. Then she was reassigned and only went with us a few times a year." He paused his story, deciding not to go into much detail after that.

After a few moments of Vegeta's silence Piccolo spoke up, "So why did you think she was dead?" Vegeta looked at the green alien, more annoyed than ever, his cold stare burning a hole in the Namek.

"Just a year or so before Raditz come to earth; we had a problem with one of our purge missions. Raditz was not vigilant and some of the planet's inhabitants escaped into space. She did not accompany us on the mission, but when we returned, we were informed her death was our punishment for Raditz' inadequate performance." He looked out into the stars, remembering the day they returned.

* * *

_The three male Saiyans made their way to Freeza's throne room, knowing full well they were about to be punished for their short comings. Vegeta was out in front, Nappa just behind him and to his right, with Raditz behind Nappa, and to the left. He paused for a moment just before opening the doors to the throne room, steadying his Ki to receive the brunt of the punishment head on._

_As the three entered the throne room, they kept their eyes on the floor and hastily moved into Freeza's space. Once they made it close enough, they dropped onto one knee, crossing one fisted hand against their chest in a salute to their master. It was only until after they paid their respects did they notice there was an unusual sound in the room, a soft whimpering, one that intensified every few seconds when they heard Freeza shift. _

_Vegeta looked up just slightly to see who was making those noises and saw Litha on her stomach lying on the floor, Freeza's foot pressing firmly on her back, her long black hair twisted and held in his hand, pulling so her head was arched at an unnatural angle. She was covered in blood and bruises; an unclosed cut was etched into her face across her cheek allowing blood to flow freely down her neck. It looked as though she would be the one to take the brunt of the punishment this time. _

_Vegeta faintly glanced back towards Raditz, knowing this display would not hold well for him. He could only barley make out the trembling figure of his comrade. The tension between the Saiyans and their lizard master was thick with uncertainty. Every few seconds or so, usually once Litha had grown quiet in her pain, Freeza pulled on her hair just enough to cause her to whimper again, unable to keep her agony to herself._

_"So you screwed up again, monkeys." His icy, cruel voice slithered across the room, causing the hair on the three kneeling Saiyans' tails to bristle in response. "What is it going to take to get through your thick, skulls?" The fury in his voice rose and the whimpering of the woman below him intensified. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. One I _believe_ I have already taught. But I guess you have not been paying attention." His tail twitched angrily as it hung over the edge of his throne. "Well this lesson I'm sure you will never forget." _

_All three males maintained eye contact with the floor, unsure what was going to happen next. Vegeta could feel Raditz' distress behind him and he glanced back to see Nappa, also visibly upset by the female's presentation. _

_"Lord Freeza…" Vegeta started, but was quickly cut off by the tyrant._

_"Shut up Vegeta!" The monster spat, he was not in any mood for excuses or explanations. "I've had enough of you Saiyans and you're stupidity. This will NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! You understand?" The fury in his voice spiked, then fell back to a more unsettling calmness. "Now look up here and pay attention this time." Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz looked up from the floor, all with pained expressions on their face, not entirely sure what to expect._

_The lizard lord lifted his foot off the female below him, and using her hair, elevated her body so she was almost kneeling before him. "You disgusting creatures." He spoke to her, her eyes closed in pain, a grimace etched on her face. "I know how valuable this female is to you all. After all, without her, there is no more hope for the Saiyan race." Just as the three males in the room realized what was coming next a blinding yellow light flooded the space around them. _

_Not a sound came from the woman; only a heavy thump could be heard as Freeza dropped her lifeless body to the floor, where she laid motionless._

_"NO!" Raditz cried in terror, he jumped to his feet, an attempt to make it to his sister's side. But before anyone could see it, Freeza was in front of the long-haired Saiyan, his tailed slapped him back and into the wall. Leaving him unconscious._

_"Now gather your remaining subjects and leave." The cold voice of the master commanded. "And do not touch the girl's body. I am not giving you the honor of burying her." His eyes narrowed on Nappa's, sending him an unconscious warning not to make any attempt to retrieve the body. The two standing Saiyans bowed their heads in respect and stood, only stopping to gather Raditz._

* * *

"I didn't know she was still alive." He continued after his recollection of her 'death.' "She probably came here looking for Raditz, or you." He looked at Goku. "She knew Earth, she was there the day you were sent here. She and Raditz discussed at length for years how they wanted to come here and find you. It's no surprise that in her escape she would choose this planet."


	6. Chapter 6: The Saiyan Healers

_A/N: Slightly expanded for a better explanation. This chapter is a bit disturbing, fair warning._

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Saiyan Healers**

There were no words exchanged between the fighters as they let the information about this new visitor sink in. Moments passed without a word exchanged before Bulma opened the door and stepped into their space, wiping her hands on a washcloth.

"She's going to be fine, guys." She informed everyone. "She lost a lot of blood, but she should be ok, she seems to be healing much quicker than I would have expected, even for a Saiyan. She's just going to need lots of rest and food and she should be ok." Bulma scratched her head in thought, and spoke as though she were thinking out loud, "I just don't get it, though. Even if she left from the closest planet to us, she still would have been in that pod for at least five months. How could she have sustained an injury like that and not bled to death?" Absent mindedly she looked towards Vegeta, as if unconsciously asking him for an explanation.

Vegeta made eye contact with the human woman, not wanting to continue discussing the Saiyan female. 'Why can't she just wake up and tell them all this herself.' He thought, becoming more aggravated with each passing second. The look on Bulma's face pulled at Vegeta. He didn't really care about Kakarott or the Namek having a full explanation, but Bulma, he couldn't say no to her, whether he liked it or not. His eyes softened for a second as he looked into her pleading deep blue eyes and gave in to her non-verbal question.

"Litha is a Saiyan healer. She must have been nearly cut in half when she went into that pod. She's probably been awake the whole time, trying to heal herself, keeping alive. It would explain why her Ki was so low."

Piccolo looked more shocked by this news than anything else he's heard all night. Saiyans were a race of warriors, he thought it made some scene that there would be a sect of their society that healed the warriors, but this seemed unusual. "What do you mean she's a healer? Saiyans are supposed to be a race of warriors."

"Yes Namek, we are. But even a race of warriors needs healers. Every generation a few female Saiyans were born with a gift to heal. In Saiyan society they were considered holy, often livening in a temple near the royal city. They were not only healers, but advisors to the crown and leaders of the people. They are regarded quite highly in society, what you humans would consider sacred…" He trailed off as he struggled to find a human comparison everyone could understand, "I guess the best comparison on earth would be like a human high priestess."

"Healers were every bit as Saiyan as anyone else. They enjoyed fighting and transformed at the full moon, but they had something different. They were much more powerful, a different kind of power, one that did not necessarily translate to battle. They had more self-control that other Saiyans, were vastly more intelligent than the general population, and much more compassionate. They traveled a few different paths in society. They either moved from village to village offering their healing services, mated someone of authority in different villages or in the Saiyan Army, acting as a confident and guide, or, the strongest one lived at the castle and studied under the queen to later become the Prince's mate and become the new Queen."

"Healers were known for being exceptionally beautiful, strong willed, and intelligent. They came with a power that was unrivaled and usually increased the power of their mate not only in battle but it society as well. Freeza didn't know what he had. He only saw an exceptionally beautiful girl when he came to my father's palace. He immediately wanted her." Vegeta abruptly stopped speaking as if the subject was coming to a place he didn't want to go.

* * *

_Vegeta was only eight years old when Litha was brought on the ship. "Vegeta…" A bone chilling high-pitched voice called across the throne room as the doors opened. The young boy walked in to see Freeza sitting on his chair with a small bundle of hair and a tail sitting on the steps below. "Come look at this wonderful creature I found on your home planet. When I get tired of her, and if you serve me well, perhaps I will let her be yours one day." A small face popped up from the huddle. She was all eyes and a tail and wore an expression of anger mixed with fear. He knew that look; he'd had the same one when he was first brought on the ship. _

_'Who are you?!' a voice snapped in his mind as the small creature stared at him. He looked at her confused, then back to Freeza to see if he noticed the change in his demeanor. His eyes narrowed when he looked back at the girl. 'You will address me as Prince Vegeta! Who are you! What clan do you hail from?' He answered, watching her eyes narrowing as she listened to his response. Vegeta watched her; sure this was how his mother use to communicate with him before he left the planet. She remained quiet for a moment until her heard her response in his mind. _

_'I apologize my Prince, I did not recognize you. I am Litha of the healers. Please forgive me.' Her expression became solemn and she lowered her gaze, acknowledging his status. He stood there and starred at her. She looked familiar but couldn't place where he knew her from. _

_"Do you like her Prince Vegeta?" Freeza's cold voice sliced through the air of the room, shocking the children back into reality. "She is quite lovely, isn't she?" Freeza stretched his hand out in front of him, smoothing out the girls hair, a visible shutter moved through her body as a response. "She should grow up to make me very happy one day, don't you think…" he continued to pet her, his hand moving from the crown of her head down her back, then across the length of her tail. "Very happy…" His mouth opened as a sick smile spread across his face. _

___Vegeta could feel her tremble in his mind, still too young to fully understand what Freeza was suggesting. "Until then, little Prince, I am leaving her under your charge. I don't want her to grow into something weak and pathetic… well I guess she already is a Saiyan, so do what you can." He scoffed and dismissed both of them with a wave of his hand. Vegeta saluted Freeza and turned to leave the room, Litha followed him out with her head lowered._


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise!

_A/N: This chapter has been re-worked. ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Surprise!**

"A healer huh?" Bulma said out load, her hand on her chin in thought. Her remark snapped Vegeta back into reality. "Well thank Kami for that. She was barely alive when she got here, she would have died if she didn't have that gift." There was a moment of silence between the four. Only the soft sounds of night could be heard in the background; the pleasant noises of animals that were more active than usual because of the full moon.

Bulma took in a deep breath and threw her hands up, looking at her friends. "Well guys, I don't know about you, but I've had about enough exciting news for one night. Now if you don't have any more bombs to drop on us Vegeta, I'll think I'll check on our girl one last time and head off to bed." Bulma smiled at the Saiyan Prince, giggling mostly to herself, "I mean it's not like you were intended to marry her or anything…" She scoffed.

For just a slight second Vegeta's eyes widened in shock and he slightly blushed, subtly enough that only Bulma noticed. He corrected his mistake just in time to keep anyone else from seeing, but it didn't get past the heiress. Bulma froze, staring a hole into the flame haired Saiyan, her expression just as surprised as his had been a second before, then her face changed. She stood back and looked at him straight on, placing her hands firmly on her hips, her face growing red in anger. "What was that look for."

The three men could feel the anger radiating off the woman like a heater, an unspoken conversation passed between Vegeta and Bulma that both Goku and Piccolo completely missed. Vegeta maintained his uncaring appearance, only closing his eyes and looking away from the human. He was done with this conversation. Goku and Piccolo had no idea what was going on, but the energy Bulma was emanating was enough to cause them both to instinctively take a step back.

"SHE WAS WANS'T SHE!" Her ear piercing screech echoed through the yard, causing Goku and Piccolo to cover their ears in pain, Vegeta simply cringed at the sound. "YOU JERK! YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!" Bulma's face was flushed and she was screaming at the top of her lungs, towering over the Saiyan Prince. He kept his eyes closed, looking away from the woman, doing his best to keep his own rage under control.

"I thought she was dead woman!" He turned to her, matching her volume and rage. "Why would I bother explaining to you that I had been intended to mate a dead woman? What difference would that have made? It's not like I expected her to come back." He kept his arms crossed and looked just as intimidating as she did.

"But now she's not dead! When were you planning on telling me? Don't you think that's something I deserve to know!?" She stopped for a second to gather her thoughts, then continued, "And when were you going to tell Goku! It's his sister!"

"Uh it's ok Bulma, I mean, I don't really care…" He was cut off before he could continue, both Vegeta and Bulma yelling at him to stay out of it. Goku put his hand behind his head, a goofy smile on his face as he stopped talking. Piccolo just rubbed his eyes at the absurdity of it all, wishing he was somewhere else.

"What's going to happen now? What if she still wants to marry you or something?!" The anger was only able to hide so much of the hurt just underneath. Her eyes remained glued to Vegeta's, hanging on his answer. He returned her look with one of his trademark smirks.

"Well I'm not too worried about that." He looked back at Bulma almost in a laugh. "I can almost guarantee she wants nothing to do with me." Vegeta thought to himself.

Bulma looked surprised, she knew Vegeta was hard for some people to be around, but she didn't think the last female Saiyan was someone who would avoid his company. Litha did grow up with him and somewhere in the past they were meant to be together. She remembered what it was like to be a child and how she use to wish to be married to a Prince. She didn't know if a Saiyan would have the same sentiments; she couldn't imagine it would be much different, but Bulma took his response at face value, only answering his comment with a slightly suspicious glare.

"Why her," Goku finally spoke up when it seemed Vegeta and Bulma had finally calmed down. "You're always reminding me of my third-class status and how weak Raditz was; she couldn't be much more powerful than us, why were _you_ supposed to marry her?"

Vegeta looked more annoyed than anything when he answered. "There were only five healers born to my generation. She was the one sent to live at the palace and study under the queen." He looked at Goku, "She was the most powerful of the five."

"Wow, my sister was supposed to be queen?!" Goku looked up to the sky in thought, again scratching the back of his neck. "Well gee, Vegeta. If Freeza hadn't blown up the planet, we would have been Brothers-in-law!" He laughed a bit, his trademark smile slapped across his face. Vegeta only responded by sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to bed Kakarott, your stupidity is exhausting…" He crossed his arms and turned to head back into the house.

"Uh hey Bulma, if you don't mind, would it be ok if I stayed here tonight, at least until she wakes up." Goku asked, "She only calmed down when she saw me, so maybe she'll stay that way when she finally wakes up?"

"Sure thing Goku, I'll call Chi Chi and let her know." His oldest friend smiled, a warm nurturing expression appeared on her face. He turned towards the door and headed back to the infirmary. Goku figured his sister could probably use a familiar face when she woke up. The least he could do was be there for a sister he never knew he had. 'Maybe this will be a better reunion than I had with Raditz.'


	8. Chapter 8: Otherworld?

_A/N: Completely re-worked. No new info, but much better than the last version. Reviews always appreciated!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Otherworld?**

Heavy with sleep and exhaustion, Litha struggled to open her eyes, allowing the bright light of the earth's star to fill her field of vision. Before her eyes could take their time to focus, her lungs were greeted with the crisp air of morning. A light breeze swept through an open window somewhere in the room, bringing with it the smell of cut grass, trees, and... another Saiyan? A familiar Saiyan, but one she hadn't encountered in many years.

She took in another deep breath to reevaluate the scent, but a sharp pain in her side reminded her of her limitations. Enduring the pain, her mind deciphered the scent of two others in the room. But they seemed so… unusual. She felt no fear at all from there presence. 'Where am I? Did I survive the landing?' She thought to herself as she attempted to piece together how she made it from the steel prison she'd been encased in for eight months to this room. Her thoughts were muddled and chaotic as images of strange faces, and familiar ones, flashed across her mind's eyes. 'I thought I saw father and Prince Vegeta? No, that couldn't be right. Not unless I died.'

She sluggishly raised one hand to her forehead and rubbed her eyes, and was again reminded of her wound as a sharp pain penetrated her consciousness. 'I could feel that, I guess I am alive.' Using the other hand, she traced the length of her body till she felt a rough material covering her injury. 'Where did I land again?' She stayed there for a moment, eyes half-open, taking as deep a breath as she could manage and stared at the ceiling.

She could hear the two others in the room shift their weight, one walking towards her, calm and deliberate steps, though unthreatening, and the other remaining still. Litha slid her head to look in the direction of the sound and was greeted by an unexpected sight.

Goku saw his sister shifting then watched as her hand moved to her face, rubbing her eyes. She'd been out for two days, mostly unmoving, with only a few whimpers and some pained expressions interrupting her sleep. But now she was finally waking up. He stood up from his chair gingerly, making sure she was fully aware of her surroundings before approaching her.

He took a few steps in her direction, waiting to see her reaction and she turned her head in response. When their eyes met, it was like seeing an old acquaintance for the first time in decades. They recognized each other, but it was almost as if they couldn't quite place where from.

"Uh… Hey Litha?" Goku spoke with innocence in his voice that struck Litha to the core. 'Could this be Kakarott?' Her thoughts pounced on the only logical conclusion.

"Ka… Kakarott? Is that you?" Her voice was still horse from lack of water, but she didn't sound as anxious as before. "Where are we?" Her eyes quickly surveyed the room, taking in the bright white color surrounding them, the simple furniture, and then a young boy what was holding a book, his eyes locked on hers. Her gaze lingered on the child only for a second and then jumped back to her brother's.

"Yeah it's me. Uh… You landed on earth. You were in pretty bad shape, you've been out for two days. How are you feeling?" A blank expression remained on the Saiyan woman's face as her thoughts churned around in her skull, trying to decipher what was true and what was not. Yes, she had landed, she had seen him before. He was there when she stepped out of her pod. There was also a Namek, and… someone else. A Saiyan? Could it have been Raditz? No, Raditz had moved on, she'd felt that long ago. It was someone familiar, Prince Vegeta? Perhaps. The rest was fuzzy.

"I'm…" She started, still looking more confused than anything else. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm hungry though." Her voice was weak, but at peace. A stark difference to her plea for help at landing.

"Oh great! Me too! Bulma and her mom have been working on breakfast all morning. They'll have tons of food for us." He stepped closer to her as she struggled to sit up. Goku offered his hand in assistance. She raised hers and placed it in his and he gently lifted her into a seated position, their eyes locked on each other the whole time.

"I just don't believe it." She whispered after a long moment of silence, still in complete shock. "I always wanted to believe you were alive, but…" she trailed off, lost in her astonishment.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, his trademark smile beaming at his long lost sister. "Yeah, I've been here the whole time." His face was plastered with amusement and happiness. Litha just couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Her gaze was broken when she heard the movement of the young boy who was behind her brother.

Gohan placed his book on the small table next to the chair he'd been sitting in. He'd only arrived the night before and was filled in on the information about his new aunt. He was just as curious to meet her as his father was. A little apprehensive due to the memories from his uncle, but not detoured.

Now the boy was walking towards Litha, the most genuine expression of goodness she'd ever seen on a creature before. But who was he?

Goku watched her eyes as they locked onto Gohan. Nothing but curiosity in her expression as he moved towards them in the small room.

"Uh… This is Gohan. He's my son." He spoke as Gohan reached the side of the bed.

"Hi aunt Litha!" he spoke with a calm but lighthearted tone. Her expression was unchanging as she studied his face. He was definitely Kakarott's cub, but the human in him made his face soft and gentle. Or could that just be earth. She looked back at Kakarott. His appearance was also more forgiving than a Saiyan's should be. Could it just be earth?

"Would you like to try to stand up? Then we can head downstairs to get something to eat. Dad and I can help carry you." Gohan's lovely voiced filled the space between them, giving Litha new energy to move. Food would be nice, and anywhere these two were going would be even better.

"Ok." She spoke in an almost whisper. Goku immediately lifted her off the bed to carry her to the kitchen. She was still in complete awe as they walked out of the infirmary. Unable to completely understand where she was and who she was with, or at least, not completely convinced she was really alive.


	9. Chapter 9: Breakfast

_A/N: Updated and expanded. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Breakfast**

* * *

The two and a half Saiyans tentatively made their way out of the small infirmary room. Goku was all but carrying Litha as they walked towards the kitchen. Her slender arm was snaked across his broad shoulders, weakly hanging onto him as they took their steps down the hallway with precision and care. Once Litha felt sure and steady on her feet, she relaxed her almost desperate hold on her brother and began to look around, attempting to become more familiar with her surroundings.

The building they were in seemed harmless enough. A warm grey color was painted on the walls and it followed the trio most of the way towards the kitchen.

"What is this place?" Litha quietly asked, still lacking enough energy to be more assertive.

"We're at Capsule Corporation. This is Bulma's home. She had been one of Dad's best friends since they were kids." Gohan answered her with a smile on his face.

'Bulma?' Litha allowed the name to move through her memory. She knew this was the person who was supposed to be making food, but she thought she remembered the name from before. She thought back to the day she'd landed. 'Bulma…' She thought, then a flash of aqua blue came across her memories, and a warm, but worried face came to mind. 'Was she the one that healed me? How curious?'

"Is she the blue-haired woman? A healer?" She asked. Goku gave a little chuckle at the word.

"Well not exactly. She's been known to patch us up once in a while. Especially Vegeta, but she's not a doctor or anything." At the mention of Vegeta's name, Litha instantly became stiff, only slightly missing a step. "Uh is everything OK Litha?" Goku stopped for a second and looked down at his sister, a worried and slightly frightened expression graced her face.

"Vegeta's here?" She was barely whispering, and both Goku and Gohan had to strain to hear what she'd said. "I guess I wasn't dreaming when I thought I'd seen his face." She maintained her eye contact with the floor, seemingly lost in her thoughts or memories.

"Yeah, he came here with us after Namek. It's kind of a long story. We can fill you in during breakfast." Goku comforted. She looked up to see his face beaming at her and in an instant she felt a warmth encompass her body. She searched her life to explain this feeling. 'What is this? Comfort? Security? How unusual.'

As they started walking again, Litha looked down at Kakarott's cub as he walked alongside her.

"Gohan?" She questioned in a frail, but curious voice, looking down at her new nephew. "How old are you?" Gohan's innocent eyes met with hers and he smiled.

"Nine." He voice was cherry and pleasant, happy that she was so much nicer than his uncle had been. Litha cracked a smile in return, feeling content.

Soon the aroma of foods filled the air; cooked meats, sweet and salty smells, fresh fruit. The stimulation was more than the two full-blooded Saiyan's could withstand, and both Litha and Goku's stomachs started to growl angrily. As they passed through the double doors Litha almost became overwhelmed with the amount of food she saw laid out on the table before her. Goku felt her body start to tremble with excitement.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked her. She looked at him, on the verge of drooling, "Eight months ago." She squeaked.

"OH MY KAMI!" Goku yelled, a bit louder than anyone appreciated. "Uh, sorry guys." He looked around the room with a sheepish smile on his face, classic Goku. He helped Litha to her seat at the table and sat in the seat next to her while Mrs. Briefs started piling food on the plate before her.

"Here you go honey!" Her voice sounded like music to Litha, "Eat all you want, we have enough food to feed an army and you look like you could do with a good meal." Although her stomach protested, Litha didn't move towards her food, instead she looked around at all the people staring at her.

"Oh I guess I should introduce you to everyone." Goku looked around the room, gesturing to each person as he introduced them.

"This is Bulma, her father and mother," He pointed to the blue-haired woman and an older man with light purple hair sitting across from her at the table, pausing in their breakfast to smile at Litha. She vaguely recognized their faces from her memories. She was at a loss for the blond woman who stood in the kitchen mixing something in a bowl.

"This is my wife Chi Chi, and this is Piccolo." He continued, gesturing to a pretty, dark-haired woman and a looming green Namek who stood in the corner of the room, away from everyone else. His face stood out to her more than anyone else's. He'd been there when she landed; he was the one who caught her when she collapsed. She replayed the choppy memory in her mind remembering his cool arms wrapped around her body, his silky skin pressed against her weak frame. Immediately she liked the Namek, allowing her eyes to linger on him noticeably longer than the others.

Just then a door was kicked in and slammed hard against the wall and a very familiar and very irritated Saiyan walked though.

Vegeta had a white towel hanging from his shoulders; a gleam of sweat covered his whole body as he made his way towards the table. He pulled out a chair next to Bulma and started piling food onto his plate.

"And you already know Vegeta." Goku chuckled lightly, not totally sure what was going to transpire between Litha and the Prince. Her eyes grew wide at the site of him for a moment, then, in a manner she must have learned from Vegeta himself, a stoic and uncaring mask slid over in its place. Litha remained absolutely still as Vegeta shot her a glance. He made some small grunting noise, and started eating.

That must have been her queue, because she broke eye contact from him and began eating her breakfast. Litha started into her meal slowly, not completely sure if this was all real or if she was actually dead. Vegeta's presence was unexpected and a bit disturbing for the woman. It had been a long time since she'd seen any other Saiyans at all and Vegeta, although she'd grown up with him, was by far her least favorite.

A few bites in, it became obvious to everyone; not only was she a Saiyan, she was a dead ringer for Goku's sister. She ate with all the same ferocity he did, but a bit neater; Litha inhaled plate after plate of food, acting as if she had to eat as much as she could in a set amount of time before it would be taken away. Sporadically, her eyes darted from face to face as she ate, stopping on Vegeta's more often than anyone else, but no one bothered her.

Almost an hour had passed before she finally slowed down and stopped eating. When she was full, Litha sat back in her chair and took a deep breath in content. She couldn't remember the last time she had been allowed to eat like this and the feeling of food in her stomach was more pleasant that she had remembered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your food dear! Let me know if need anything else!" Mrs. Briefs was pleased with her new house guest's appetite and began clearing the table.

There was an almost instantaneous change to Litha's appearance after her meal. Her body filled out some, giving her a much healthier look; there was only a small hit of starvation left in her face, instead it was replaced by a healthy glow and a bit of pink kissed at her cheeks. Her eyes looked darker and more intense, with more of a spark of life in them. Her hair, long and black, hanging to her tail, almost had a glow to it, a bluish luster shimmering when it caught the sunlight. If they hadn't been watching her transformation as she ate, they would have sworn she was a different person.

Chi Chi was the first to break the silence.

"So Litha…" she paused for a second, trying to feel out the alien's mood, "How is it that you have come to Earth?" Litha looked at Chi Chi, it was easy recognize that she was Kakarott's mate. She could see her face in Gohan's and could feel the connection between Chi Chi and her brother.

"I have been a personal slave to Lord Cooler since Lord Freeza disappeared." She started in her explanation; she could feel Vegeta tense at the mention of Freeza's name. Her eyes darted back to him, unsure what his role in all of this was. "I had an opportunity to escape. Someone attacked one of his bases and I slipped away. When I got to the space port, I was being tailed by a few men and was injured before I got onto the ship." She looked around at the faces in the room. The humans seemed a bit worried, and she guessed at the reason, "None of them followed me," She reassured everyone, "I took care of them before I took off, then directed my ship to another planet and changed trajectories. Besides, I'm not that important, no one will bother to look for me." She could feel a collective release as the tension in the room lifted at her words.

"Well it sure is nice meeting you, Litha." Bulma interjected, "You were hurt so badly, we weren't sure you would wake up." Litha looked a bit shy; she was genuinely embarrassed by her horrible condition when she had landed, but thought it a good idea to play on their sympathy for now. After all, she still didn't know what exactly was going on here and she still had a lot of healing to do. She allowed a bit of red to creep across her face. Vegeta shot her a look of annoyance. She wasn't fooling him.

"Yes, I am sorry. I have wanted to come to this planet ever since I was a child. I had hopped I would make a better first impression." She looked away from the group, acting as if she was too embarrassed to face them. It took all Vegeta's self control not to roll his eyes at her antics.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Goku jumped in, "You are alive and you haven't tried to kill us! All in all I think everything went about as well as it could have!" Litha smiled at her brother. His personality was nothing like she had expected. She and Raditz had always been close; in fact, he was probably the only person she ever truly loved and vice versa. But even he was never this friendly and optimistic. 'It must be this planet,' she thought. She looked over towards Vegeta, who was looking out a window, hands crossed over his arms, 'Even Vegeta is different here; he is softer and more docile than I remember. This place has served what's left of the Saiyans well.'


	10. Chapter 10: Introductions

_A/N: This has been expanded and the extra info adds more to the character development._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Introductions**

* * *

The small group of friends made their way outside after Litha asked if she could be in the sun. She knew nothing about earth and this planet held so many fascinations for her. Bulma recommended she start of small, with the back yard, until she was stronger. Deciding to take full advantage of the pool, Gohan and Goku jumped in and splashed around. Piccolo remained in the yard, but found a quitter place to meditate. Vegeta did as he always did and prepared to return to the gravity room to train. He shot Litha a look as he left the yard.

'Don't touch her.' his thoughts lectured in her mind, his gaze shooting from her to Bulma's face. Litha had been maintaining a small connection with Vegeta since finishing her meal; after she had finally gained enough strength to open the connection, she was curious, wondering what his thoughts were, and what he was doing on this obscure planet. She looked annoyed that he had figured her out, but only allowed her eyes to narrow slightly in response to his threats. 'I knew you would be listening to me; I haven't forgotten what you do when you're unsure of your surroundings.'

'What is it about that human you like so much Vegeta?' She maintained a curious and eager expression on her face as Bulma and Chi Chi helped her sit in a reclining chair by the pool. As Bulma leaned closer to her, Litha took in a deep breath of her scent, never once looking at Vegeta. 'It's not like you've mated her. Besides, she smells divine. How about you let me have a little taste.' She snapped back at him, her threat was both erotic and disconcerting, and a mischievous smile crossed her face. She looked back at her prince for a moment, licking her lips just enough to cause his blood pressure to rise and he gave her a death glare.

'Touch her and I'll kill Kakarott's cub. He might kill me after, but it'll be worth seeing you feel that death.' He threatened in his mind. Litha's eyes narrowed and she look away.

'She will be untouched, my Prince. I am not here to ruin your life.' She cut the connection between the two of them. He turned back and made is way towards the gravity room, disappearing for the remainder of the day.

She spent the morning listening to Bulma and Chi Chi fill her in on what had happened to Freeza on Namek, how Vegeta had decided to stay on earth and how everyone was now training to beat the androids in less than two years. After their explanations, Litha sat back in her chair to watch her brother and nephew play in the pool and listened to the two human woman chat about things that made no sense to her.

As her Ki slowly returned, she started stretching out her thoughts. She tried but could not make a telepathic connection with either of the woman, although she would have loved to. Bulma and Chi Chi fascinated her to no end. She attempted to make a connection with Gohan, but the connection was fuzzy at best. Maybe it had something to do with him being a half-breed. Litha didn't bother connecting to Kakarott. She knew she would be able to and wanted to test her limitations.

She stretched her mind farther into the world, seeing where it would take her. She closed her eyes in concentration as the two human women chatted away. Then, like a shock of electricity, she made a connection with someone. She knew she wasn't connected to another Saiyan, who else was there? 'Excuse me.' a thought nipped in her mind. 'Who is this?' She asked, 'You're in _my_ head.' The thought answered. She opened her eyes to look around, trying to see who it was she had made the connection with. As her eyes moved across the yard, she landed on Piccolo. 'Bingo.' He answered in her mind. She stared at him, dumbfounded. 'I've never made a connection with a Namekian before.' She half smiled at him. 'I expected to connect with some animals, not another being.' Piccolo maintained his position across the yard, legs crossed, eyes connected with hers. 'You do this often?' He asked attempting to discover what she was really capable of. 'When I do not know who I am surrounded by, yes.'

'What else can you do?' Piccolo questioned, 'Vegeta already told us you can heal. I'm impressed with how well you kept yourself alive on your way here.' Litha blushed a bit. No one ever paid her a compliment like that before. Most people had no idea how much energy it took to heal, not even Vegeta. 'Thank you.' She whispered back, she began to hold Piccolo in very high esteem. Just as she impressed upon him her admiration, a door opened into the yard. Litha turned her gaze away from Piccolo to see who this new being was that entered her space. Through Piccolo, she could feel the new comer's Ki level. She had no idea, until that point, they could feel each other's Ki. She thought this was interesting and maintained her connection with the green alien in an attempt to feel if this person was a friend or foe.

'Friend.' He answered her thought. 'And yes, we can feel each other.'

'Impressive.' She complimented. 'Who is he?'

'His name is Yamcha. He use to couple with Bulma, but they have since parted ways. I don't think he's been very happy about it.' Litha watched the handsome man as he made his way towards her, Bulma, and Chi Chi.

"Hey there Bulma, Chi Chi! How's it go…" Yamcha trailed off when he made eye contact with Litha. "Going." He corrected himself. "Uh, who is this?" Yamcha smiled at Litha, extending his hand in some kind of strange human greeting. Litha looked from his face to his hand and then to Bulma, unsure what she was supposed to do next.

"This is Litha. Litha, this is Yamcha." Bulma introduced the two of them. "Go ahead Litha; put your hand in his. It's customary to shake hands on Earth." Bulma rolled her eyes at Yamcha's expression. Litha stood up from her seat as best she could, still frail from her injuries. She held one hand to her wounded side, and extended the other to Yamcha. Yamcha looked like he'd just won the lottery. While they shook hands, Litha looked the Earth man up and down, sizing him up, taking in deep breaths, analyzing his scent. 'Mmmm… I think you'll do…' She thought to herself, her mouth watered just a bit and she began to feel excited. 'I've been looking for someone like you.' She smiled at Yamcha, as sweetly as she could.

'What are you talking about?' A voice rang in her head. 'You're not attracted to that idiot, are you?' She still had the connection with Piccolo open, and he heard and felt everything that had just transpired. She dropped Yamcha's hand and ever so slightly, looked towards Piccolo. A smile crept across her face. 'No, no, no. Not yet, Namek. You'll find out soon enough.' And she cut the connection cold.

Piccolo watched her, he felt extremely nervous about what he'd just felt and heard inside her head. Initially, he liked Litha, her appearance, though unwell and injured, made him feel unnaturally drawn to her. She was beautiful and mysterious and something about her called to him. She certainly didn't seem to be a threat, at least not until she saw Yamcha. That was when something seemed off, especially the way she felt when she looked at the human. It was more like she was looking at a feast than a man. Piccolo closed his eyes to resume his meditation, but kept close tabs on her Ki just to be sure nothing weird happened.

After the initial friendly introductions, Yamcha was brought up to speed on the newcomer's status as the last female Saiyan and her relation to Goku. "So you're Goku's sister, huh? You sure are a lot prettier than he is." Litha's face blushed a bit from his compliment. She maintained a weak and shy façade. She wanted him to feel like he had to comfort and protect her.

"Well, thank you." Litha flirted, looking down and away with a smile on her face. This caused both Bulma and Chi Chi to roll their eyes. Yamcha grew bolder and placed his hand on her knee.

'This is too easy.' Litha thought. "You know, I'm starting to feel kind of weak," she spoke as she leaded back in her seat, then turned towards Bulma, "May I please lie down somewhere, I need some rest." Her eyes were pleading towards the blue-haired woman, but just as soon as she spoke, she looked back at Yamcha, almost speaking to him.

"Oh sure! I'll take you to one of our guest rooms, you can relax there as long as you'd like." Bulma helped Litha to her feet and started to help her walk towards the door. She maintained her eye contact with the human warrior and his face looked downfallen that she would be leaving.

"Um, if you don't mind, would it be a problem if Yamcha showed me the way?" Litha looked to her hostess with the same look a child gives their mother when they want a toy they can't have. Yamcha perked up with her request, he thought he'd been doing pretty well with her so far, but he had no idea she was this receptive to his advances. He was going to score with this girl. The thought crossed his mind that Goku and Bulma might not be too happy about it, but he immediately dismissed this thought when he saw the subtle and drop-dead sexy expression on Litha's face. Her eyes were laden with lust and she had a half-smile on her face. She was too hot to let this chance pass.

"I would love to." He offered in his most sincere voice, taking her arm in his and wrapping his other arm around her waist the help keep her steady. She gave him the sweetest of smiles and helped her into the house.

"Well that sure was strange." Chi Chi noted after the two had made their way into the house. "She fell for his cheesy complements. We probably should have warned her about Yamcha."

"I don't know Chi Chi, I have a feeling we probably should have warned Yamcha about her. Something about her is giving me the vibe that she has something else going on." Chi Chi gave Bulma a smile, like she shared the same sentiment, but the woman decided to lean back and relax, knowing that at least she was pretty injured, so it wasn't like Yamcha could get hurt too badly.

Vegeta stopped his training for a moment when he felt Litha and that idiot weakling's Ki moving together through the house. 'I should probably stop her.' He thought to himself, 'Then again, it is that weakling...' His trademark wicked smile crossed his face. He knew Yamcha's wondering eye had gotten him into trouble before, but this was a mess that weakling would never see coming. 'I hope she kills the moron. It would save me the trouble of having to do it.' And he went back to his training, waiting for whatever would happen next.


	11. Chapter 11: Get Lucky

_A/N: Mild Lemon warning… if you can't handle kissing that is. Also this chapter has been re-worked with more detail._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Get Lucky**

* * *

Yamcha opened the door to the room Bulma had designated for Litha and gently helped her walk in. As they reached the bed, he aided her so she could lie down, then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well if there is anything you need, just let us know!" He lingered for a moment, trying his best to come up with a reason to stay. But before he could voice anything, Litha's frail hand made its way across the sheets and found his arm.

"You're so kind to me," she whispered, adjusting herself so she was close enough to lean into him. She inclined her head, brushing her nose close to the space between his shoulder and neck. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then spoke again, "And you barely know me. Imagine how close we'll be after we spend some time together." Her voice was low and seductive, each syllable caressed Yamcha like a fine silk scarf, causing him to close his eyes in response. As she moved away from him to better look into his eyes, she intentionally brushed her cheek against his. Yamcha couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. This Saiyan woman was remarkable.

"You're a pretty strong human, aren't you?" She maintained intense eye contact with him as she spoke, adjusting herself so that she was square with him. Yamcha tried to answer, but for some reason the words had a hard time escaping his lips, he was caught in her gaze, completely unable to speak. Litha closed the gap between them, moving so effortlessly, you'd never know she was hurt. She lowered herself onto his lap, pressing her femininity hard against his body, allowing her hands to trail up and down his chest. Yamcha was frozen; his mind struggled to comprehend the situation. Litha slid her tail around his waist and brought her hands up to his face, drawing him in ever closer.

"You'll be able to heal me won't you, lovely…?" Her voice wound its way through his mind, embraced his body and made him melt in her grasp. She pouted a bit as she spoke, allowing her pouting lip to catch his eye and looking just a bit sad. The man was putty in her hands. Her eyes darted to his lips and she bit her own to conveying her need for him. She wound her fingers into his hair and pressed her hips into his. All he could do was tremble in response to her touch, and uncontrollably his want for her pressed back. He was ready.

She looked down towards his excitement and smiled, then looked back at his eyes, capturing him in her gaze. For the briefest of moment, Yamcha thought her eyes were glowing green but soon this thought escaped him as her lips pressed into his. Her tongue darted out to him, playfully licking and asking to be allowed access. He automatically complied and she slipped in; her kiss caressing him, massaging his tongue, lulling him further into ecstasy.

* * *

Outside the Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo felt a huge spike in one power and a drastic drop in the other. The three snapped their heads in the direction of the exchange. Piccolo ran towards the compound and Goku jumped out of the pool, shouting at Gohan, Chi Chi, and Bulma to stay put. Both men ran through the halls of the compound, straight towards the room where they felt this strange fluctuation.

As Goku and Piccolo broke through the door, they were met with a frightening and glorious site.

Litha had Yamcha pinned on the bed. Her slender fingers were wrapped around the man's neck, his eyes were open, but vacant. Both their mouths were open and a yellow stream of light was flowing between them. They could feel the transfer of power from Yamcha to Litha. But this isn't what really shocked them, the flow of power was shocking, to say the least, but it was the expression on the woman's face.

Litha looked wild, boundless, and sensual. Her mouth, though open, was twisted in a wicked smile, her fangs peaking past her lips and she looked as if she was laughing. Her eyes looked as though they were darker around the edges, although her iris burned a vibrant, yet haunting green that only intensified her maleficent presentation. Her skin blazed with life and her body looked healthy and supple. The exchange caused her hair to thrash behind her, the blue luster they noticed after she ate only intensified with every moment that passed. Although she was exquisite, both Goku and Piccolo snapped out of their fascination when they realized she was feeding on Yamcha's Ki.

Goku jumped on his sister, breaking her link with Yamcha, whose eyes closed as soon as the connection was lost, falling completely unconscious. He pinned her to the wall at the back of the room, above the bed. Her expression change and they both held a fierce expression mirrored in each other.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted at her, restraining her to the wall. Behind him Bulma and Chi Chi made their way into the room. Bulma ran to Yamcha's side and checked his pulse. Litha remained still, looking carefully at her brother, only allowing an amused smile to show itself.

"He's ok Goku. It looks like he's just unconscious." Bulma spoke somewhere in the commotion. Goku maintained eye contact with his sister but released his hold on her. They both stepped off, landing on opposite sides of the bed. Litha adjusted herself, smoothing down her clothes and brushing her hair out of her face, acting as if nothing strange had just happened. Goku stood tall with an authority that made everyone else in the room uncomfortable, but Litha was clearly not intimidated.

"Speak for yourself Litha! Why were you trying to kill him?!" Goku nearly shouted at the woman.

"Kill him?" She shot him an insulted look. "I have much more self-control than that, Kakarott." Her eyes narrowed at the blatant insult and she walked past Yamcha, only stopping for a moment to look at the unconscious man sleeping on the bed below her. "I only needed a little to finish healing. He'll be perfectly fine in an hour or so. Just make sure you let him sleep and feed him when he wakes up. He'll be no worse for wear by the evening." She walked towards the dresser than held her cape, gloves, and body armor, all cleaned, slipped them all on, then made her way towards the door. As she walked past, everyone cleared a path so she could pass without incident. Just before she entered the hallway, she began to unwrap her bandages, allowing the bloody and stained gauze to fall by the wayside.

Piccolo eyes found where here injury was as she passed him; knowing full well she should still had a huge gash in her side. As the wrapping fell to the floor, he saw nothing but pale smooth flesh. There wasn't a mark on her. Bulma was the only one to voice what everyone saw.

"My Kami! She's healed…"She gasped in awe. Litha stepped out the door, pausing for a moment to look back at the human woman, gracing her with a heated and flirty look. Bulma felt a shock, like lightening move through her body, landing deep in her belly. She had to stifle a blush and hurriedly looked back at her ex before anyone would notice.

When Litha passed Piccolo just outside the door, looked at her out of the corner of her eye, then trailed her tail purposefully against his body, lazily hanging at his waste before slipping down his leg and following her down the hall. His eyes were glued to her body as she sauntered away from him. 'Don't worry, lovely,' her voiced snapped into his consciousness. 'He was just a snack; I'm always hungry for more.' She stretched her arms over her head as she continued to walk, refusing to look at him, she swung her hips from side to side with a sensual strut, her tail elegantly following the movement, oscillation back and forth with each step.

Piccolo eyes hugger her curves, following the lines of her body, taking in her perfectly rounded ass, tattered clothes, the elegant lines of her legs, and smooth hair until she turned the corner. He'd never seen something move like that, so confident, fluid, powerful. She oozed sex and power and was not the same person she had been just an hour before.

Litha left the Capsule Corporation compound and did not return for the rest of the day. No one followed her. Yamcha was allowed to sleep for a few hours, although he was closely monitored until he woke up. He was given a meal and felt just like new by nightfall. Just as Litha had said.

* * *

In the late evening, Vegeta emerged from the gravity room, finished with his training for the day. The whole group, excluding Gohan who had been sent to bed, waited for him to get an explanation for Litha's actions.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted when he walked into the room, her hands on her hips and a more than irritated expression etched into her face. Vegeta put the towel to his face, wiping the sweat from his forehead, looking exceptionally agitated to be greeted not only by a fuming Bulma, but a room of confused and cross faces.

"What the hell do you want woman?" He was tired and did not want to talk about Litha.

"An explanation would be nice. I trust you're aware of what happened this afternoon between Litha and Yamcha. You told us she wasn't a threat! Thanks for coming to help, by the way." She snapped back at him, adding that last dig just to irritate him further. Vegeta's trademark smirk found its way across his face when he recalled feeling the exchange of power.

"Hu." He retorted, more amused than annoyed. "What do you want to know?"

"Really?!, Where to start…" Bulma's voice was heavy with sarcasm but it was pretty obvious she was starting to lose her cool. Although she was mad, Vegeta looked as if he was getting way more pleasure out of this argument than anything else.

"Did she feed off him?" Vegeta goaded her, throwing her off her game. He crossed his arms when he saw her stop in her tracks, at a complete loss for words.

"She did what?" Goku asked, jumping from his seat on the couch and walking towards the older Saiyan.

"Feed off him, Kakarott. What are you deaf now?" He gave Goku an irritated look. "That's how she gets her power to heal. She feeds off others' Ki. Although, I'm a bit surprised she didn't kill him." He stopped for a second to look over Bulma's shoulder at Yamcha who sat on the couch nursing a cup of coffee. "Too bad. I would have through she would need a lot more energy than he could have provided." Bulma narrowed her eyes, she was genuinely mad at him for not giving them fair warning, but his amused tone melted her irritation and his smile aroused her. His gaze found the blue-haired women and he took a deep breath in. Looking at her like he knew a dirty secret.

While they had not been intimate with each other, they were painfully aware of how they felt about each other. Vegeta had already accepted her as a member of his pack and after a messy breakup with Yamcha, he felt as if Yamcha wasn't even worth the air he needed to breathe. So this little scuffle with Litha brought him nothing but amusement. 'As if someone that weak would ever be able to satisfy a Saiyan.' He thought to himself, actually feeling some pride for the Saiyan female.

"What do you mean she feeds off people?" Piccolo interrupted Vegeta's train of thought. His eyes shifted in the green man's direction. Annoyed with the amount of information he was pushed to divulge. "She requires Ki from other beings to use her healing power. And she has developed a taste for the particularly potent Ki of arousal." Everyone looked confused. "Well what did you expect? She was Freeza's personal slave, what other kind of Ki would she have been exposed to." No one knew what to say, they obviously were not following his train of thought.

"Well you were Freeza's personal slave too, weren't you?" Goku questioned. Vegeta's face grew red with anger, and he jumped at Goku screaming at the top of his lungs.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME, KAKAROTT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Piccolo and Bulma ran to pull Vegeta off Goku. Reluctantly, he stepped off his enemy and stood back from the group, seething with anger. "She was one of Freeza's concubines, Kakarott. Or do you need me to spell that out to you too." With that he turned and left the room, leaving everyone in complete shock. All the eyes in the room looked from person to person until everyone found Bulma's pleading with her to make sense of what just happened.

"Wait here everyone. I'll get to the bottom of all this." Bulma said as she headed after Vegeta.


	12. Chapter 12: A Different Kind of Slavery

_A/N: This chapter has been changed a lot. Also, WARNING: Rape scene. I made the actual thing short, just to let you all know._

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Different Kind of Slavery**

* * *

Vegeta stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. Litha's presence on this planet was intrusive and irritating. He was having to divulge more information than he was comfortable with and having to relive unpleasant memories. Worst of all, she'd left the compound, leaving him to explain everything to the earthlings.

He was already having enough trouble deciphering his feelings for Bulma before Litha arrived. But now her presence was tearing him in the direction of duty. He wasn't sure if he should be with who he wants or who he was meant to be with. He had been struggling with the dilemma the entire time Litha had slept in the infirmary, secretly hoping she would never wake up. But when she did, he felt sorry he hadn't killed her in her sleep.

Then at breakfast, she had maintained her respect for him as she'd always done. She refused to eat till he granted her permission; such was his right as her Price. But the roll was so unusual and foreign to him now. It had been years since he'd had subordinates, someone who followed his orders without question, it brought out deep-rooted and uncomfortable feelings of power. He had seriously considering taking the Litha, the female that had been meant for him over Bulma until she threatened him for a taste of the blue-haired human. Her words evoked such rage in him he nearly lost control of himself. The thought of not claiming Bulma was too much to bear. He was torn between what he wanted and what he was obligated to do.

He sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands for a moment, doing his best to fight back the confusing thoughts that raced through his mind. He wanted Bulma, he _needed_ her, but Litha had more than earned her rightful place at his side. While they had always had a tempestuous relationship, she'd always been there; more loyal to him than Nappa, and a greater asset than Raditz. She had always been their rock, and for so many years the three of them had always let her down, they allowed her to suffer alone or in silence while they looked away from her trials under Freeza. She even risked her life on multiple occasions to help them when she had nothing to gain in return. She truly exemplified what it was to be of the Royal House of Vegeta-sei, more than he had.

Vegeta remained still until he felt Bulma's Ki reach his door and heard her softly knock. The feelings of guilt and want racked heavy on his heart, and regrettably he spoke.

"Come in woman." He barked, though his voice carried much less venom than he would have liked. He was exhausted from his day and didn't think he had the energy to continue the internal conflict. Bulma was comforting to him yes, but he wasn't sure she was the right path. As she entered she made her way towards the bed, lightly sitting next to him as he stewed in his own torment.

She barely made a dent in the bed; her body was so lite, so fragile. Before he could do anything about it her scent wrapped itself around him and filled his lungs, allowing him a peace he'd never known till he came to this Kami-forsaken planet. She was unlike anything he'd ever known and he knew Litha could never be this to him.

Bulma placed her hand on his back, allowing the lite touch of her fingertips to flutter down his spine. Vegeta melted under her touch and before either of them realized it, they were lying down together, tangled in each other.

"Vegeta," Her voice finally cracked the silence that was thick around him. When she spoke her voice was like a sedative, calming his nerves and soothing the rage that seemed to always be smoldering under the surface. He melted into the bed more, into her, and took in a deep breath of her fragrance. "Please explain what happened with Litha. We need to know if she's a threat." Vegeta's heart sank when he heard the fear in her voice. As much as he wanted to avoid the entire topic, he wanted to put Bulma at ease more than anything. Yes, Litha was powerful, not as much as Kakarott or himself, but if she wanted to, she could take out the rest of them easily enough. He had given Litha a direct order to stay away from Bulma, but she didn't know that and he wasn't sure she would understand if he told her. Saiyans did not operate the same as humans and the cultural differences were already confusing enough.

He didn't want to explain Litha but Bulma needed to know her story, at least the parts he knew, and he would have to tell her the whole story in order for her to really understand. That way at least she would be able to tell the rest what she'd heard, saving him from doing it. He started at the beginning, the place where her unique need began. Keeping up his stoic front, he opened his eyes to look into the dark blue depths of hers, his aqua haired goddess. He pressed his face into her neck, reveling in the feel of her touch. Yes, she was something Litha could never be.

"I'll tell you woman, I don't care what you tell everyone else. I'll tell you as much of her story as I know, but I will have to start from where she left us, when she was taken from our purge team and made Freeza's personal concubine. Her enslavement was drastically different than mine."

* * *

_Vegeta, Litha, Nappa, and Raditz were summoned into Freeza's throne room. While they had run into a few problems here and there, being that their team was comprised mostly of cubs, they had impressed Freeza with their speed and skill. Litha's power, in particular, had grown by leaps and bounds and her growth was only out done by Vegeta's. The team had spent the last four years together fighting, clearing planets, improving, growing stronger, and growing closer. They considered themselves a pack now, although Vegeta still kept a distance from the other three that was appropriate for a Royal._

_Soon after Litha's arrival, and the destruction of their home planet, Vegeta realized she had been the female intended for him. He kept her close at hand and while he never showed her any affection, even going so far as to bully her from time to time, he had a fondness for her, one he worked hard to hide from Freeza but the Lizard seemed to see everything and had never seen that kind of attachment in the boy before. Vegeta was much too young to be in love with her, but he knew Litha would be the one to help him bring back the Saiyan bloodline. He knew she would be by his side when he killed Freeza and together, as mates, they would revive their lost race._

_As they stepped into the throne room, a hush came across Freeza's subjects who sat around the perimeter of the chamber. It was unusual, exceptionally so to be greeted with such revere from Freeza's subordinates. While the Saiyans held themselves in very high esteem, there were virtually no other species in the universe that shared their sentiment. Something was very unsettling about this situation and all four Saiyans knew something was off._

_As the doors closed behind them, the four made their way towards Freeza's throne, maintaining their trademark arrogance. Vegeta held his head high in rebellion. Litha preserved an air of superiority, while she did not look up as high as Vegeta; she never let her eyes leave him. He was her strength and had been since she arrived in this horrible place. Nappa and Raditz maintained their proud expressions, glaring at everyone else in the room, but making absolutely sure not to look at Freeza or his right and left hand men. _

_Litha, as habit, maintained a mental connection between the four of them. This was standard for the comrades, just in case Freeza tried to catch them off-guard. Unfortunately for the three men, this meant that they could feel all the emotions of the people surrounding them, just the same as Litha could. And today they felt some very bizarre emotions emanating from the onlookers. Anticipation and eagerness were heavy in the throne room. It radiated off everyone in a way that was unsettling. What could possibly be happening that not only asked for an audience but this level of excitement from the guests._

_As they approached, they all dropped to one knee and moved their hands into a salute to their master. Vegeta was the only one who spoke. "You summoned us, Lord Freeza." His 12 year old voice was calm as ever._

_"Yes, I did. I have decided to bestow an honor to the lovely Litha. An honor she has been destined to be granted since I first brought her here." Freeza stood from his throne and walked towards the female. She remained in her kneeling position, keeping completely still as he approached her. Her small figure looked delicate compared to her three companions, almost out of place surrounded by the muscular and fierce images of the males. _

_Freeza's hand reached down to her, touching her chin, coaxing her to bring her eyes up to his. The sensation was felt between all four Saiyans. The vile sensation of the lizard's cold hands on her face made all their stomachs' turn in repulsion. The feelings radiating from their icy master were a confusing mixture of want, excitement, and something else the three younger Saiyans couldn't place. Suddenly and without warning they felt Nappa cut the connection, confused as to why he would do something like that so drastically and without explanation. Vegeta felt Litha's anxiety jump when she attempted to reconnect and Nappa refused. She couldn't read his thoughts, but she could feel the dread burning off him. Something was definitely wrong._

_"You have done well my dear. You have cleared planets and grown in your strength and beauty." Freeza smiled at her, his other hand crossed her face to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. Freeza's artic hands graced her skin over and over, and for all intents and purposes, he was caressing _all_ their faces. A collective shutter was shared between the three Saiyans. Raditz upheld his composure while he struggled not to vomit and Vegeta grew agitated and possessive as Freeza held Litha in his hands, but remained completely still; the emotions were only known within the metal link. _

_Litha kept her head still, terrified to lose eye contact from the cruel creature holding her at his mercy. She did her best to maintain the respect that had been beaten into her as a very young child though her instincts told her to flee from the monster's grasp. "You are old enough now that you deserve to be rewarded for all your hard work." Freeza continued. "You are being reassigned." Litha was confused by this news. She did not want to be taken from her pack, besides, other than fighting, what else was she any good for?_

_Freeza smiled at her when he caught the glint of confusion in her eyes. He turned away from the Saiyans and walked back towards his throne stopping just as a small foot-soldier ran to his side carrying a box. Freeza opened the box and pulled out a slender, elegant silver necklace. He walked back to where Litha was kneeling and barked his orders._

_"Get on both your knees girl and sit up straight." He snapped. Without a word, and in great haste, Litha complied. "Now look up at me." Again she moved her eyes up to him and caught a full glimpse of the necklace in his hands. It was trim and stunning. The smooth lines matched the lines of Freeza's body. At the front it connected together with a lock, a small hole in the front for the key, the ends came together in a silver image of two tails crossing over each other. Freeza lowered the necklace onto the girl and using the key, locked the device around her neck. They heard Nappa suck in a deep breath and through Litha felt his heart sink._

_Freeza turned from the still kneeling girl and addressed his subjects. "Litha here has been bestowed a great honor. She will now serve in my harem. And when she is ready, she will serve all of you." The room erupted in applause. Litha looked around confused, wondering what he meant by all of this. "Come little one," Freeza spoke to her in a soft and dreadful voice. "While my subjects celebrate tonight, I shall stat your training." Litha, completely innocent of the life she was now going to lead, stood and followed her master. She did not look back at her pack as she left the room, unsure if she should maintain her mental connection._

_They started down a long hallway. As they walked, Freeza began to explain to her what would happen next. _

_"You are to wear that necklace the rest of your life. It will not leave your neck unless you are dead. Do you understand?" Litha silently nodded. In her mind she felt Vegeta and Raditz leave the throne room, having been dismissed, but their consciousness were still present, trying to decipher what was supposed to happen to her next._

_"I will train you alone the first year. You will stay with me exclusively and when I have had my fill of you, I will allow the rest of my subjects to have you." She stayed only a few paces behind him, doing her best to understand what he was saying to her, unsure what all these rules meant. "You are to obey my commands at all times. I will be cruel, I will take you whenever I please, and you will always comply. And if you do not I will beat your mercilessly. If you still do not comply, I will beat the other Saiyans until I have your complete submission." With this, Litha felt the consciousness of the other two Saiyans flame with rage. It had been a long standing agreement that no matter what, they would never bow in submission to the lizard, even at the risk of losing each other. _

_Freeza stopped when he reached the end of the hall, directly in front of two large, ornate doors. He pushed and they opened into a poorly lit room._

_The aggressive smell assaulted her senses, a sensation that was felt between them all. She could smell blood, sweat, tears and sex heavy in the air. 'What is this horrible place!' Litha panicked, doing her best not to scream but was completely unable to keep her composure any longer. Without realizing what she was doing she turned to run away, finally understanding what he planned to do. But before she could even get a step away, Freeza's long and powerful tail struck her in the back, sending her crashing to the floor._

_"Not so fast." Freeza chimed. "I knew you would do that as soon as you figured out what was going to happen next." He grabbed her by the tail and dragged her through the room. Litha did all she could to fight back, even leaving deep scratches in the floor as she dug her claws in the marble floor. But he was much too strong for her. The growl of her brother and intended mate flooded her consciousness; they were as present in her fear as she was. _

_Freeza pulled her through the large room. It was dark and the air hung low. Her eyes darted all over, looking for someone to help her, but she could only make our strange furniture and chains, lots of them. As her eyes adjusted she realized there were people scattered all thought out the room, but she was too frightened to fully understand what they were doing. She just knew they were all watching as she was dragged into a smaller room somewhere in the back. _

_Freeza shut the door behind them and roughly tossed Litha onto a bed. "Here is your first lesson." Freeza laugh with sick amusement, "I will take you now as I have wanted to all these years. I know you well enough to know you will fight me the whole way. And I hope you do, as I told you, I will be ferocious; I am looking forwards to it! That is, after all, why I picked you. You're beautiful and aggressive and I will break you to my will, sooner or later you will be completely mine." He licked his lips, his arousal was uncontainable. _

_The girl did her best to escape the monster that loomed over her. She scratched and fought with all her might as he shredded the clothing off her body, tearing into her armor as if it were paper. Freeza climbed on top of her and pressed her face into the mattress, stifling her screams. He leaned hard onto her chest compressing her breath and just before he entered she cut the connection to the other two Saiyans, sparing them her shame. She screamed in agony and horror as he conquered her._


	13. Chapter 13: Flirt

_A/N: Slight Lemon warning. No sex but vivid descriptions of naked bodies. Also this chapter has been updated with lots if new info. Please read peeps! Love!_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Flirt**

"She was gone for two years. Raditz and I felt what happened to her just until she cut us off, but she didn't reconnect to us again until she returned. Nappa had to explain what had happened to her and what it all meant. He explained how that necklace gave Freeza's subjects the right to take her whenever and however they pleased. He explained that we could never interfere with this and we had to let her live this life alone. And when she returned…" He paused for a moment, keeping her gaze away from Bulma. "She was altered."

* * *

_Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz had just returned from another purge, one that had taken a whole month to complete. As they walked into their barracks room, they dropped their heavy frames onto their cots, fully intending to sleep for a few days straight. They're bodies were covered in scratches and dirt but it was their exhaustion that really hurt them. The space pods allowed them to travel in suspended animation but it did not allow them true rest. Just as the three of them began to welcome the comfort of sleep, they heard the click of the key-pad that granted access to their quarters._

_"Nappa, kill whoever's stupid enough to disrupt us." Vegeta barked in annoyance, his face pressed against his pillow, eyes closed. Nappa slung himself off his cot with an air of annoyance to get a better look at the idiot who was not only disrupting their much needed rest but walking into their territory unwelcomed. _

_Nappa froze when he saw who the intruded was, his jaw dropped._

_The figure of a woman he didn't quite recognize stood in the doorway. His eyes started at the floor, first locked on her pristine boots, a pearl white color and more expensive than anything he'd even been given to wear. Her legs were bare, though thick and muscular, were still feminine and inviting. Her supple naked flesh was milky-white, smooth, and attractive as all hell. Her soft brown tail clung to her right thigh, stopping just at her knee, an expression of humiliation. As his eyes followed her body, he found the wanting curves of her full rounded hips that flowed into a narrow waist. _

_He closed his mouth, and then opened it again._

_His eyes found her newly developed breasts, full and enticing, and pressed snugly into a deep purple one piece, the color of Freeza's elite courtesans. Her hair cascaded down her neck and over her shoulders, the dark black color kissing at the curves of her breasts, highlighting and framing them. Her hair led his eyes to her pale neck that peaked between the strands of her hair and the silvery image of a necklace that glint in the light of their room. Nappa pulled his eyes away to continue down the smooth lines of the woman's shoulders that sloped into her graceful arms, ending with matching pearly white gloves. When he had finished taking in as many details of her body as he could, his eyes darted to her face._

_The appearance of a young girl he once knew had been transformed into a striking woman. She was not looking at him, but her expression was that of deep shame and unrelenting rage, an expression that was common for Vegeta, but seemed foreign on this face. _

_"Litha." He said loud enough to wake the other two Saiyans from the lucid sleep._

_As Raditz and Vegeta sat up, not completely sure what was happening Litha stepped into the room without invitation and made her way towards the back to a cot that had laid empty for two years. They all watched her body as she walked the short distance. Each step was deliberate and calculated, causing her rounded hips to swing in a way that begged them all to jump her. She reached her rack and climbed in. She faced the wall, curled herself into a ball, pressing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, and her tail around her whole body. She didn't say a word._

_"Litha?" Raditz spoke in a soft and comforting voice having no idea what to do or say. He stood and walked to his sister stopping to kneel at her side. She remained still. Hesitantly, and with great care, he placed his hand on her shoulder. She jolted at the contact but remained in her position. His eyes found the side of her face and he saw her close her eyes as she took in a deep breath of his scent. He felt her body relax just a bit and felt out the opportunity to speak._

_"Are you staying?" Was all he thought to ask._

_'Yes.' They all heard in their heads, then silence._

* * *

"She never told us what happened those first two years, but over time Raditz pieced together the basics. She had remained with Freeza for the first year and by all accounts he raped and beat her constantly. We had been told she spent many hours in a regeneration tank because she fought back every time. After the first three months she was turned over to the medical wing to speed up her development. Freeza like his females young, but he wanted them developed. Then after her first year, she spent the second working in Freeza's personal whore house, serving only his super elite warriors who were granted access to her only if they were given permission by Freeza himself. By all accounts she was his undying favorite. She'd been given the treat to return to the barracks for 'good behavior,' although I have no idea what she had done to earn that privilege. Maybe it was because she fought back, maybe because she was so beautiful, she never told us. But I think it was because she was so ashamed. Freeza loved to shame his proud Saiyan female more than he loved beating her."

Vegeta could tell Bulma was in shock from the story, her hand held still over her mouth. "It was in that second year when she was constantly passed from warrior to warrior that she discovered her ability and developed her taste. Arousal produces a uniquely strong and potent Ki that she used to sustain herself. I overheard her explain it to Raditz once, that she unintentionally figured it out when one of the men kissed her. She said it felt like the best meal she'd ever had. She swallowed down his soul, his essence literally devoured, and it breathed new life into her. She had killed that first man.

"Nappa explained that it was something the healers did when they needed energy to sustain themselves. Nappa's mate had been a healer and he understood what she had done, but he warned her that this was different. That healers were supposed to feed from other Saiyans, so when she fed from aliens, they wouldn't survive. I remember he advised her to use the gift with caution. He said she needed to learn how to control it, that Freeza would kill her, or worse, if he knew what she could do. And that, under no circumstances ever, should she feed from Freeza himself. That he was much too powerful and he would kill her before she got anywhere close to killing him."

"My Kami, that's horrible." Bulma softly responded, not sure what else to say. Vegeta looked at the human sitting next to him. Her eyes were welling with tears, overcome with sadness for the last female Saiyan. He understood why she felt this way. On earth a crime such as this would be unacceptable, but this was just how the universe was, just had Freeza had been.

"A healer has a symbiotic relationship with their mate." He continued, hoping to distract her from the grizzly details of his story. "They can take as much as they want without the fear of injury and the relationship is mutually beneficial. Taking a healer as a mate increases one's power tenfold, as well as their progenies'. That was why only the most powerful earned the right to mate with a healer." Bulma sat still, not saying a word.

"Was that why you were supposed to marry her? To make powerful babies?" She asked when she finally found her voice.

"Yes, she would have increased my power and our offspring would have been incredibly powerful. It was how my parents made me and my father's parents before him. That was the way it had always been and had our planet not been destroyed, how it would have continued." Bulma was speechless; she sat unmoving for a while as she played with the next question.

"Are you going to continue that tradition now that she's back?" Her question was loaded with hurt and dread, her voice nearly trembling as she spoke, but she held it together for his sake.

Vegeta cracked an amused smile. He leaned into the woman, pressing his lips to the side of her neck. He took in a deep breath, relishing in her essence and spoke quietly against her skin. "No woman, with the planet gone the tradition has died with it." He surprised himself with this revelation. Initially he had felt torn about the two women, but indulging in her scent and presence the way he was, he knew he wanted nothing to do with Litha. She could never be Bulma. Vegeta removed himself from her proximity, leaning back to look her in the eyes. He said nothing as he leaned into her, crushing his lips to hers. He felt the woman's body relax against his, then melt into him, accepting all that he was.

When they finally broke he stood and headed towards the bathroom, only stopping when she voiced another concern.

"Will she attack again?" Bulma asked him the question of the night. Vegeta looked away before he responded.

"No. I gave her a direct order never to touch you. And she won't feed from Kakarott or his family. Everyone else I guess is fair game but she won't be able to deceive anyone again. Not if she doesn't want to incite Kakarott's rage. She is powerful and could do great damage, but she wants to be here, she wants to be with Kakarott. She only fed from that weakling because he was an easy target and she needed the boost to heal. Now that your friends are warned, she will not attack again. They would have to comply willingly before she would attempt such a thing."

Bulma released a breath in relief; she smiled at Vegeta, telling him with a non-verbal look that she was thankful for the information.

"Now leave, woman. I need rest and if I have to see Kakarott again tonight I think I might kill him." He flashed her a wicked smile and headed into the bathroom.

Bulma stood from the bed as the bathroom door closed behind her. She made her way out of his room and headed down the hallway. She thought she ought to censor some of the information for everyone, but thought that would do them an injustice. Gohan was fast asleep and really, he was the only one that was probably too young to hear the whole story. 'Although,' she thought to herself, 'He is the same age Litha was when she was forced into that life.' That thought brought her chills and she felt sick at the thought. Freeza has been so much more of a monster than she ever could have imagined.

As Bulma rounded the corner, making her way into the living room, she was greeted by the anxious faces of her friends.

"So did you get the scoop?" Yamcha asked.

"I did." She responded. "But it's pretty awful."

* * *

Litha left the compound feeling rejuvenated. She hadn't fed in so long; the familiar sensation was invigorating and wonderful. She could still feel the essence of his Ki like electricity crawling across her skin. The food she'd had earlier was nice, but it wasn't until Yamcha did she really start to feel like her old self again.

She came to a patch of wilderness outside the city and landed back on the Earth, the midday sun still shone above as she made her way into a patch of wood nearby. She removed her shoes and allowed her feet to dig into the dirt. She could feel the Ki of the planet beneath her. She reveled in the sensation; it had been many years since she had last touched the surface of a planet. She moved thought the woods, taking in the sights and smells of the trees and animals surrounding her.

She continued like this for hours, flying from area to area, surveying the planet, enjoying her surroundings. When she found a warm patch in the sun of a particularly quiet forest, she decided to lie down and relax. Like a cat, she stretched out in the sun's rays, allowing as much of her skin to soak in the warmth as she possibly could. Soon she closed her eyes and fell asleep. It was the first time in her long life she truly felt at peace.

Hours later, the sun had set and the air was dark and crisp, it was very late in the evening. Litha's eyes opened to the sight of stars overhead and a waning moon that hung low in the sky. She lay there a bit longer, lingering in her peace, breathing in the cool night air. She decided she wanted a drink of water and a dip; still feeling grimy from the dirt and blood that clung to her body.

She set off again in search of a water source, soon happening upon a small lake. Litha shed her clothes, slipped into the water and reveled in the sensation of the refreshing liquid as it surround her body, igniting every nerve and washing away the life she'd left in space. She lazily swam and washed her skin until she heard a voice in the darkness speak to her.

"Nice to see you're enjoying your stay." The man's gruff voice brought a smile to Litha's face. Oh, of all the beings she'd met since landing, this one she was most captivated by. She turned in the water, facing towards the voice, peering through the starlight. Piccolo moved out from the shadows, his arms crossed in front of him as he made his way towards the water. Litha maintained eye contact with her counterpart as he approached, the water resting at her shoulders.

"Well hello, Piccolo. Something spike your curiosity?" Her voice was heavy with lust and amusement. He made his way to the water's edge and stopped. Litha watching him, her eyes locked on his and slowly made her way out of the lake, one step at a time. She walked towards him, swinging her hips and tail, carrying herself with a confidence that seemed unreal. She was untouched in her beauty and the power she exuded was intoxicating. She moved like a predator, not covering any of herself or walking in a way that might obstruct his view of her immaculate body. She was like nothing he'd ever seen.

"See something you like?" She asked as she moved past him, heading towards her clothing. Piccolo maintained his composure but he could not keep his eyes off her. He unshamefully roamed her body, from top to bottom. Her dark hair was blue in the moonlight; it clung to her back, stopping at her tail. He watched as the water dripped down the curve of her arse, then trailed down her legs. When she looked back at him he could see that her eyes were glowing green, leaving a haunting radiance that illuminate and highlighted her otherwise dark features.

As his gaze continued he noticed the moonlight glistening off her silver necklace, the necklace Bulma told everyone about before they left the compound earlier, the symbol of her enslavement. As he started to remember the story, his mind strangely became fuzzy. 'Piccolo…' A sensual voice whispered in his mind, 'No need to worry about such things.' It continued, caressing his consciousness, lulling him into a dream-like state. His eyes continued down her body, almost as if she was asking him to, following the turns of her breasts then down the contour of her back. Her tail lazily swayed back and forth, giving him the impression she liked the way he looked at her.

She slowly and intentionally wrapped her cape around her body, effectively cutting off his view of her figure, snapping his mind back into reality. He'd never really been interested in the opposite sex, or sex at all, he was always more interested in taking over the world or training. But Litha, this _Saiyan_, she stirred something in him he never knew existed; a need that he had never encountered before. He could tell that she was becoming a liability, a distraction.

Litha relished in his thoughts and emotions, she basked in his weakness for her. She smiled to herself and strolled towards him, taking in the sight of the towering, solid Nameck. He stood, still crossing his arms, and remained motionless as she approached him.

She circled his body, her hands still clasping her cape shut and allowed only her tail to touch him; first wrapping itself around his waist, then moving down his leg as she continued to walk around.

'Not sure what to make of me, are you Piccolo?' Her thoughts intermingled with his, sharing his lustful feelings, invading his privacy, turning him on. 'I think you're dangerous,' he answered her, 'in more ways than one.' Her eyes locked on his as she stopped in front of him. 'I am no threat to anyone here. I have my needs but I have no intention of killing anyone. I do not want to wear out my welcome.' The piercing green glow of her eyes held Piccolo captive, he dropped his hands to his side as she moved closer to him, releasing her cape and allowing it to fall to her feat.

She pressed her bare body closer to his. Her tail found its way around his waist again and her hands slid up his chest, her cool skin to rouse him further. She leaned in so her face was close, her lips brushed his, almost kissing him. He leaned back just slightly, worried she might be trying to feed from him, but instead she whispered, "I will not feed from you Namek," his heart actually sank at bit at her words, let down that he could taste her, "Not yet." His eyes locked on hers again and then widened at her last comment. But before he could respond, she released her hold on him, she broke the telepathic link and turned away from him.

Her tail swooped down to gather her cape and she made her way back to the rest of her clothes. She kneeled down and gathered her belongings, then looked back at the frustrated Piccolo. She smiled at him and with a playful expression spoke before she left. "I hope to see you around Piccolo, besides my brother and his family, _you_ are my favorite." She lifted into the air and left him feeling a loss so deep, he was wondered what she had stolen from him. When he could feel that she was a sufficient distance away, Piccolo released a breath he didn't realized he was holding. She was dreamlike and unearthly, but she was trouble. If he wasn't careful she would become a distraction. He decided to keep tabs on her, if only to avoid her at all costs.

"This is not going to be good." Was all he could say.


	14. Chapter 14: Hunger

_A/N: Lemon and Strong Language. You have been warned. This chapter has been expanded a bit as well._

**Chapter 14: Hunger**

About a month has passed since Litha arrived on the planet. After the incident with Yamcha, she had decided to keep her distance from Capsule Corp. Goku approached her the day after the incident, letting her know that she was still welcome on earth and at their home as long as promised not to kill or feed on anyone anymore. She agreed not to kill any humans and that she would not _trick_ anyone again. (A carefully worded promise.)

Goku took her at her word and she even agreed to help them with the Androids who were due in just under two years. She would come by and visit from time to time, but never stayed long and certainly never trained with them. Her excuse was that she needed time to train on her own before she could really commit to training with them. In actuality, she was glad to be alone and without any expectations for the first time in her life.

Her solitude only lasted for a short while, her curiosity won out in the end and she began watching Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo while they trained. She take great care not to alert them to her presence, maintaining a healthy distance, and, thanks to what she had picked up telepathically from her few meetings with them, was able to keep her Ki extremely low when she did.

It had been about two weeks before Goku and Piccolo realized she had been watching them. They both agreed not to tell Gohan and decided not to make any effort to include her either. Goku figured she would train with them when she was ready and Piccolo, although he didn't voice it, thought she was too much of a distraction. Even with her just watching he was having a hard time not making mistakes when she was around.

One evening after training, Piccolo was disrupted from his meditation by a dramatic spike in Litha's Ki. He almost constantly kept tabs on her so he could avoid her if she came near. He had felt her Ki at an elevated level all night, she was with Vegeta and he figured they must be training. The tell-tell skipping around of their life force was easy to follow, giving him a metal image of their battle as it progressed. This spike, however, bothered him. It skyrocketed for a second then plummeted. The feeling now reminded him of the night she landed. Against his better judgment, he decided to check on her, just in case she'd done something stupid causing Vegeta to kill her.

When he arrived, he saw the both of them standing in a clearing just outside a small patch of trees. They were in the middle of a heated argument about something. Piccolo moved in just a bit closer, trying to maintain a healthy distance but hoping to hear the conversation.

"It's your duty Vegeta, you're the only one with enough energy and I'll die if you don't." She was snarling at him, her right hand desperately holding her left shoulder. "These humans have nothing for me, the whole population is a waist and Kakarott won't let me kill anyone. I would have to drain a hundred of them to get anywhere and he'd be on my heels before I could even get that many!" Litha stood on her right leg, heavily favoring her left; she looked as if her whole left side had been crushed. "Besides…" She growled, "You owe me! I've always helped you, now it's your turn." Her face was etched in rage and resentment. Whatever he had just refused and whatever she had done in the past to think she deserved this left her ablaze with anger.

Vegeta, who had been smiling in amusement, completely unharmed, now switched to irritation.

"I owe you nothing woman. I'm your Prince. It's your duty to help me; I have no obligation to you whatsoever." There was such ferocity in his voice that Piccolo could see Litha hunch just a bit, her tail even found its way between her legs. Vegeta looked up towards Piccolo who stayed motionless and without taking his eyes off the Nameck he addressed Litha again. "Find someone else woman. I'm sure someone is willing to help." He turned his back to both of them and took off. Litha looked behind her to the patch of night sky that Vegeta had been observing and saw Piccolo making his way to the ground, landing only a few paces from her.

"I thought you would have known better than anyone not to pick a fight with Vegeta." He said in a flat, humorless tone. Now that he was closer, he was better able to observe her body, checking all her injuries. Her whole left side had taken damage. Her arm looked as though it was broken and possibly dislocated, hanging from her body at an unusual angle. Her leg hung limp from her hip and appeared to be slightly dragging behind her. She definitely wasn't able to put any weight on it and her face was badly bruised, cut and bleeding. She looked like a mess, but seeing her like this ignited something within Piccolo and he felt an overwhelming need to protect her.

Litha half smiled at Piccolo's comment. 'Yes you would think so. ' Her voice echoed in his mind. Trying to keep her away from his thoughts, he verbally answered her question.

"What do you need to heal yourself?" Piccolo asked, pretty sure he knew what her answer would be.

"Nothing, Piccolo." She verbally responded sensing he wanted her out of his head. She didn't need to read his thoughts to know what he was thinking, but it did amuse her how badly he wanted to help. "I'll find it somewhere else." She retorted turning away from him and then began to gather the little Ki she had left to vacate the scene.

"Litha." His gruff voice stroked her, causing shivers to run down her spine. It was hard not to accept his help when he was being so damn persistent. "Tell me, what do you need?" She stood still and turned to look at him. Why was he doing this, he knew exactly what she was going to ask, well maybe not _exactly_, but she knew he had a good idea. Yet he was still here and insisting to help her. 'Maybe I shouldn't let this opportunity pass.' She thought to herself.

They remained quiet for a moment watching each other. Litha unsure if she should accept the help she knew he was going to offer and Piccolo not completely convinced he should offer at all.

"I can help you." The phrase was so simple and he said it with such stoic inflection it would have caught anyone off guard. "As long as you stop yourself." Litha couldn't help the smirk that crept across her battered face; this is what she wanted, although she felt she might be crossing a line with this one. She was pretty sure Kakarott would not approve.

"I don't know Piccolo." Her voice was heavily veiled with caution and just a trace of amusement. "I _can_ stop myself. But I couldn't ask you to do this for me and I certainly don't want Kakarott to know. And believe me, he'll know as soon as you show up to train." She gave him a coy smile, as best she could with the injuries on her face. Piccolo walked towards her and grabbed her good arm keeping her in her place. His close proximity was hard for Litha to ignore; she needed to feed so _damn_ bad.

He smelled like the planet, the trees, grass and dirt she had surrounded herself with since landing. As she stood still, caught in his grip, she found her eyes working their way up his arm, taking in the pristine look of his skin. How could one creature be so perfect in appearance, especially a warrior? He didn't seem to have a blemish on him, he was immaculate. As her eyes continued to roam she could feel his desire for her, the need to help her was intoxicating and she was so _hungry_.

Piccolo watched as the woman took in a deep breath of his scent. He followed her eyes as they trailed up his arm till her eyes met his. He could see her eyes glowing that amazing and haunting green.

Litha's resolve was starting to crumble. She needed to feed soon and he wasn't loosening his grip on her. If he didn't let her go she would have to feed anyways.

"Just do it." He whispered to her, leaning in close, almost as if he was teasing her with his proximity. His voice remained stern and emotionless but he could not hide his true feelings from the Saiyan. He wanted her, whether he realized it or not. There was no way he could stop himself now and Litha wasn't about to let this opportunity pass.

She maintained eye contact, unsure how to react to this insistence but hungry enough to let reason slip by. "This won't be like the other human, Piccolo. I need more from you than just a kiss. I may even need to do it multiple times if you're not powerful enough." She felt his resolve; he had not changed his mind.

"Well I can see you need more energy than what Yamcha gave you. And that will be easy enough." He responded with a bit of a conceited tone to his voice. Litha was amused that he still didn't fully grasp what he was offering to her.

"No Piccolo," She answered leaning into his arm, "I need more than a _kiss_." She wrapped her tail around his waist and her good hand found its way to his chest. He released his grasp on her, caught off-guard by her advance. He'd said he would help and he offered twice. She was not going to give him another out and wanted to be sure of it.

She pressed her damaged, frail figure against his strong, powerful body. Moving her face close, she rubbed her cheek against his and whispered in his ear. "I need you inside me; I need you to _fuck_ me." Her curtness stunned Piccolo.

'Oh. That's what she meant.' His mind began to race with the thought of coupling with her, realizing he might have bit off more than he could chew. But just as his thoughts began to grow frantic a calming sensation passed over him and a voice echoed in his mind, 'I'll be gentle and I won't take too much. Just enough to heal. I will not hurt you, you won't even know it's happening." She moved her face in front of his, maintaining an intense eye contact, her glowing green eyes only making her look more erotic. They watched each other for a moment, closing the gap between their faces as time passed, then without warning Piccolo pressed his lips to hers. 'What the hell,' he thought as they touched. In that instant, he couldn't let her get away.

Piccolo delicately wrapped his arms around her broken structure, taking care not to apply pressure to her wounded limbs, and she melted into his chest, her good hand finding its way up and around his neck. Piccolo felt her receptivity and shifted to pick her up. Still lip-locked, he walked her out of the clearing and under a tree. There he carefully laid her on a soft patch of grass, only breaking their connection to set her down.

"Are you ready?" Her voice was playful and excited, 'It will not hurt but you will be weak for a while.' He wasn't completely sure if she was genuinely concerned or not, but he didn't care. He'd had a taste and couldn't stop now. She had constantly been on his mind after that first night they were alone and now that he had a taste there was no turning back.

A smile spread across his face, 'I think you know my answer.' He thought in response to her. Suddenly her expression changed, she looked fierce and excited then plunged into another kiss as he positioned himself on top of her.

Litha cradling his face in her palm while they continued to kiss. She upped their pace as she felt his appetite for her growing. She needed more. She slid her hand to the back of his neck, firmly pulling him closer as she deepened their kiss. Then without warning she moved to his neck, tenderly nipping and biting his skin. A shutter moved down his body, originating from her contact. She felt how much he had wanted this, how quickly his body responded to her touch, and how much self-control he had needed to keep away from her as long as he had.

She listened to his thoughts as they advanced; kissing or touching the different areas he wanted as he thought about it. She found his obvious inexperience amusing, but used it to her advantage. And when he thought about seeing her naked again, she smiled and separated herself for a moment to undress. She watched herself though his eyes as she slowly exposed herself, inch by inch. She reveled in his amazement when she was fully displayed in front of him, his eyes hungrily scanning her body. Unfortunately, his thoughts soon shifted to worry as now he could see the extent of her wounds. She redirected his thoughts back to her undamaged body parts and jumped on him again; this time sliding his clothing off his body.

Moments later, Piccolo was enclosed within her, deep in her warmth and close to climax. He pressed in and out of her with a longing that made Litha hunger to feed. Then she felt it, he was ready. She shifted her body so they were now face to face; her eyes still flared green, only a deeper color green as she pressed her mouth hard against his. She slid her tongue in to open his mouth and just as casually as anything else, she breathed in his Ki. The feeling was unbelievable. The energy flooded towards her heart, then pulsated outwards reaching every nerve in her body. The green glow between their mouths, the exchange of Ki connecting the two of them, lit up the small patch of woods where they lay. The feeling was invigorating, revitalizing, and irresistible for Litha. She'd never fed from someone as powerful as he was and never tasted a power as earthy. She could feel her broken bones mending themselves, the bruised flesh restoring, and the torn skin fusing back together. His power worked better than she'd ever imagined it would.

Litha felt his body tense as he reached climax, he was not sure what was supposed to happen next. The intensity of their coupling and finally her feeding was too much for Piccolo. He tried to hold himself back but Litha's reassurance entered his awareness, 'Relax, this is the fun part.' Her thoughts echoed in his mind, pushing him over the edge, and just as they both reached their peak, she released her hold on his Ki, having taken all she could without hurting him. They both fell back on the cool grass below, breathing heavily. A few moments passed before either one of them had caught their breath enough to say anything.

"Thank you." Litha said, breaking the sounds of their panting, "That was delicious…" she trailed off, rolling over to face him, a smile plastered on her face. Piccolo kept his eyes closed, exhausted from the exchange, more exhausted than he ever could have expected. 'Are you healed?' He asked in his mind, unable to muster the energy to speak out load. 'Yes.' Litha could feel relief sweep through him. 'Good.' He answered; a weak, slight smile crossed his face.

'Sleep now. I will watch over you. It's the least I can do.' She told him. Piccolo rolled to his side facing her but kept his eyes closed. She moved to stand when he grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. Litha looked down at the breathless Nameck. She was shocked by the gesture. 'Will you stay?' His thoughts betrayed him but he was too tired to care.

'Why?' She was confused, genuinely unsure what he meant by all this. 'Why not?' His answer was so simple and so unassuming. Why not indeed? She really couldn't think of any reason not to, other than the fact that she never had before. So she lay down next to him, wondering what was supposed to happen next. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer, resting his face between her shoulder and falling into a deep sleep.

As she lay next to him, Litha's mind raced with thoughts about this Earth Namek. He had asked her to stay with him while he slept. It was all so foreign and unusual for her. She had never been _asked_ anything, always ordered. Typically she was sent away, made to sleep on the floor chained to the wall, or, at the very least, caged like some kind of pet. But Piccolo was the first alien who ever wanted her to _stay_. She was puzzled by his actions, but this only made him more interesting. She had to have more of him; she needed to figure him out.

With that last thought she closed her eyes and relaxed, enjoying his companionship, and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Distraction

**Chapter 15: Distraction**

The next morning Piccolo woke up feeling drained an exhausted but a better than when he passed out the night before. He unsteadily sat himself up on the grass and rubbed his forehead, asking himself what on Earth he had been thinking when he agreed to help her. He had a splitting headache and he felt weak all over, he was cursing himself for his weakness, but as he looked down at Litha's soft bare figure curled up on the grass next to where he'd been sleeping, all negative thoughts instantly melted away and the faintest of smiles founds its way to his lips.

His mind wondered back to their union. The experience had been more incredible than he could have imagined; the way she fit in his arms, her warm inviting body, and her electric touch that tracked energy across his skin. If he wasn't so tired, he would have taken her again, right there. He sat for a moment, running through the act step by step in his mind. How remarkable she'd felt, how he knew she had been connected to his thoughts the entire time, how exciting it had been for her to recognized what he wanted and then give it to him. She was like no one he'd ever met before. He tried to remember the exact moment she stated feeding, but she had been right when she told him he wouldn't know when it was happening. He vaguely remembered there being a green glow just as he finished and wondered if that was it or not.

While he felt like hell this morning, he couldn't help but feel like it was worth it, and that he wouldn't mind "helping" her again. He got to his feet, steadied himself, put on his clothes, and walked towards a small brook that was flowing nearby and took a drink of water. He was supposed to spar with Goku and Gohan, but was in no shape to do so. He had to think of an excuse or a way out of his training today. Not showing up would only result in Gohan going out to try to find him, but any fighting in his current condition would only result in him hurting himself, or worse, Goku finding out what he'd done to get so weak. He wasn't totally comfortable with the idea of Goku knowing anything about this and he knew Litha would not be happy if her brother found out. He walked back to their makeshift bed where Litha was just starting to wake up. He felt a bit disappointed as she stirred, unhappy he wouldn't be able to watch her sleep longer.

"Good morning!" Her sweet voice chimed as he sat in the grass next to her. She was clearly feeling better than the night before and much better than he felt. Piccolo said nothing but she could feel his salutation in his emotions, he was glad to see her awake and mended.

"How are your injuries?" He asked, secretly hoping she might need more but unsure he would be able to deliver if she did.

"Much better." She smiled, rotating her previously injured arm and stretching her repaired leg. "You're much stronger than I originally believed. I thought I would have to come back for seconds, but it looks like everything has healed just fine." Piccolo maintained his quiet composure, but Litha could feel his satisfaction from her words. "So you're supposed to train with Kakarott today, right?" She asked, in a tone that suggested she already knew the answer. He looked at her, slightly annoyed by the cat-like grin on her face and responded.

"Yes, but I am in no condition to do so." He looked towards the sky in the direction of the Son house. If he concentrated enough he knew he could feel Goku waking up for the day, getting his early morning workout in, just like he should be doing.

"I warned you." She smiled in her triumph. "If you go to his house looking the way you do, he'll know something's up." She stretched and took in a deep breath of the morning air. "How about this." She started with an idea. "How about I go with you today. Kakarott and Gohan will be so distracted; they won't even notice your _condition_." Piccolo's eyes slid across his field of vision, landing on the woman's face.

"You, want to train with us?"

"Sure why not. You need a way to distract them and I've been hanging back long enough. Besides, my mental training is at a standstill if I don't have someone else's brain to work with." She looked off in the distance and Piccolo wondered what exactly she meant. "I'm nowhere near as strong as Kakarott, as the fight with Vegeta proved last night, but I can hold my own and I would probably improve on that front a lot more with some sparring partners. Besides," She added, "Kakarott is dying to see what I can do and I need some one on one time with Gohan." She sat still for a moment, letting the thought continue. "You can just pretend to meditate or something and rest with I train with the two of them. It'll be perfect." She stood up to get some water and removed herself from his proximity, making it clear she wasn't listening to his thoughts as he thought it over.

Piccolo sat still for a moment while he turned this idea around in his mind a few times. Normally she'd be a distraction for him, but he was just as curious as Goku about her abilities. They both had ideas about what she was capable of, but Vegeta gave them no more information after she left Capsule Corp.

Seriously considering her offer and slightly lost in thought he looked in her direction, but before he could verbalize an answer he was taken aback by the sight of the Saiyan female. He examined Litha's naked figure standing by the brook, splashing water on her face and down the length of her body, washing the sleep off. He watched her bewitching and now undamaged body moving with grace in the morning sunlight; her sensual legs holding her tantalizing figure up, allowing her dark fluid hair to cascade over her frame ending at the base of her tail. His eyes widened as he watched the water make its way down the lines of her body. Her flawless features engulfed his mind as he thought of being with her the night before. All concerns of the day evaporating.

She ambled back to him and the small nest they had made with their sleeping bodies. She sat next to him with grace and ease, and then began to put her clothes on. She could feel his disappointment when she covered herself.

When she finish, she stood to leave.

"I'll get some food," Litha smiled to him, "You think it over, I'll be back." And she flew away, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Later that morning, Gohan was busy getting his homework done before Piccolo arrived to train. He was having a hard time concentrating, constantly distracted because he was looking out his window for his mentor. He could hear his parents doing _something_ in their room that was also distracting. 'Gosh, can't they be a little quieter? I need to have this done before Piccolo arrives or mom will never let me train today.' He took a deep breath and put his face back in his books, determined to finish quickly.

About an hour later, Gohan finished his studies and ran downstairs for breakfast. His mother was just starting to put the food on the table and his father was looking out the window, presumably for Piccolo.

"I wonder what's taking Piccolo so long to get here. It's not like him to be late. He's usually here before breakfast." Goku wondered out loud, then moved back into the room and sat down at the table to start his breakfast.

"I was wondering that too." Gohan commented, looking kind of worried. "Should we go and look for him dad?"

"No, we can give him more time. Maybe he doesn't want to eat today, it's not like he really _needs_ to. Besides, more food for us!" Goku smiled to himself and he picked up his knife and fork. "If he's not here when we finish we can go look for him." He spoke through a mouth full of food, too occupied with his meal to worry about Piccolo.

"Well that's just fine with me." Chi Chi chimed in, "It's enough work just feeding you two, but Piccolo! I'm not sure why he thinks he can just come over here and eat whatever he wants without being invited."

"Well he is invited, Chi Chi." Goku stopped shoveling food in his mouth for a moment and looked at his wife with a slightly concerned and confused expression, "I invited him." His expression changed when his wife turned from the sink, glaring at him as if she was about to bash him over the head with a frying pan. "Uh... Chi Chi, you ok?!" He waived his hands in front of him in a vain attempt to calm her down. But just before she could knock him off his seat, Gohan jumped up from the table with a cheer.

"Piccolo's here!" He hailed as he ran towards the door. Gohan swung the door open and stopped in his tracks seeing a figure accompanying his mentor. "Oh, Aunt Litha is here too!" He jumped, excited to see her again.

"Litha?" Chi Chi and Goku said simultaneously. She had only visited a few times and usually later in the evening, clearly with an intention to visit, not to train. An early morning visit like this was way out of character.

As the pair, Piccolo and Litha, landed just outside the small house, Litha could see her nephew running out the fount door towards her with a huge smile on his face and his arms held open in welcome. A huge wave of affection flashed across Litha's consciousness, leaking into Piccolo's thoughts. He glanced in her direction and he thought she had probably forgotten they were still connected telepathically. Litha looked a bit embarrassed that he'd had a sneak peak into such an intimate part of her emotions. She wasn't sure she liked him knowing how much she really loved the half-Saiyan. Remembering that affection meant weakness and weaknesses could easily be taken advantage of.

"Piccolo! Litha! Hey you guys! You're just in time for breakfast!" Gohan's enthusiasm was infectious to Litha, he possessed a happiness she had never encountered in all the universe. It was the reason she loved him so much. His emotions radiating off him like a heater, he was always so positive and so pure, it was almost intoxicating to be near him and impossible to be unhappy. 'Well, that explains a lot.' Piccolo interrupted her thoughts, 'Don't worry, none of us will use Gohan against you.' Litha looked at the Nameck and felt his same admiration for the boy. He was right, she had nothing to fear from him; he loved Gohan as much as she did, if not more. Goku and Chi Chi soon followed their son, leaving the house to greet their guests. Goku was still munching on some breakfast meat.

"Good morning Litha!" Chi Chi greeted, "Piccolo." She added, barely looking at him as she spoke, "What are you doing here today?" directing her greeting back to Litha. Chi Chi was no fool, she immediately thought it was suspicious that they arrived together. She didn't know much about fighters or aliens, but she always knew when two people had an attraction to one another and she could see it plastered all over their faces; especially because Piccolo had been going well out of his way to avoid Litha just a few days before.

"I thought it was about time I start training with my brother." She smiled to Chi Chi, knowing all too well she wasn't getting much past this Earth woman. "I don't think there is much else I can do on my own at the moment."

"Wow that's great!" Goku blurted out, swallowing down a huge chunk of ham. His eyes looked towards Piccolo, "Wow Piccolo, how'd you convince her to come along today?" The green man looked as if he'd been punched in the stomach, his expression turning sour, unsure how to answer.

"No one convinced me, Kakarott." She smiled at her brother, allowing Piccolo the distraction he needed to keep him from answering, "I just ran into Piccolo before I came by."

"Oh great! I can't wait to see what you can do Litha! But uh… can we eat first?" His sheepish face begged them all to return to the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16: Training

**Chapter 16: Training**

* * *

After breakfast everyone, except Chi Chi, who had a lot of dishes to clean, headed outside to train. Goku was so excited, he could hardly contain himself.

"So Litha, what can you do!" He asked as they came to a clearing far from the house.

"Well." She started, crossing her arms against her chest in defense, "I haven't really had any formal training since I was nine years old. I did fight a lot but was only sent on purge mission as a reward. I did end up in regeneration takes often enough, so I gained some power that way, but I'm afraid you're all way out of my league." Goku's smile dropped a little, she didn't sound like she would be much help against the androids. "But I can do other things." She retorted when she noticing how upset he seemed at her news.

"Like what?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Litha smiled, 'Like this.' She answered him telepathically. Goku was completely caught off guard.

"Did you just…? Was that…?" He stammered. Gohan was at a loss, his eyes darting between his father and aunt as he couldn't hear anything she'd said. 'Yes, I can connect to Saiyans and some others telepathically. I can also open the channels between different people.' Goku was astonished, "What do you mean?" He said out loud, further confusing Gohan. 'I can hear you too Goku.' Piccolo's voice sounded in his mind.

"WOW! He shouted! That's amazing you guys! What about Gohan!" He looked over at his son, wondering why he seemed to be so lost with the conversation. Litha's face looked a bit down.

"I cannot connect to Gohan yet and I cannot connect to Chi Chi at all. I think it might be because he is half Saiyan." Gohan looked let down, finally figuring out why he had only heard half the conversation.

"So you can read minds, but not mine or mom's?"

"Well yes, but you're a different case. When I try to connect with you I get static. I've never encounter a being like you before. Usually I can either connect or I get nothing. You're the first one with static." She thought hard to make a comparison; she didn't know much about Earth so making an Earth example was difficult. "You're like a communicator that's on the wrong channel. There is _some_ feedback; I just can't make out the words. Your mother is different. It's like her communicator is completely off. I can't hear anything at all. There are just some races I get nothing from, that's normal, but Gohan, you're the first one that is static. So if I may, I would like to train with you to see if I can fix that connection." Gohan looked excited. Piccolo was captivated; he didn't know she couldn't make a connection with everyone. He thought she was in everyone else's heads as much as she was in his.

"Well can you do other things?" Gohan chirped again, his excitement made her brim with happiness, allowing her to forget she still had the connection open between herself, Goku, and Piccolo. Goku smiled to himself when he felt her emotions. That honest emotion was all he needed to feel confident that giving his sister a chance was worth it after all.

"I can do a few more things," She started with a smile, "I can feel and manipulate others feelings. And I can project an image in someone's mind. Unfortunately, I can only do that if I can make a telepathic connection first." She could feel Goku and Piccolo's fascination and heard all the racing thoughts running through Goku's mind for how he could use her abilities for training. 'Calm down Goku,' Piccolo's thoughts interrupted Goku's, 'you're giving me a headache.' She looked between the two of them then severed the connection with her brother, deciding to spare Piccolo the chaos.

"Well can't you also heal? Vegeta said you were a healer, so you can heal us too, right?" Gohan's hopeful smile started to fall as his aunt looked down cast and hesitated to answer.

"I never learned how to heal others. No one was alive to teach me and I only managed to do it once, by accident, when I was a very young child. I know how to heal myself, but whenever I try on someone else, it doesn't seem to work the same way." The three fighters looked at Litha, a bit in shock. It never occurred to them someone had to teach her how to use her powers.

"I think eventually I will figure it out. I've never really had a lot of opportunities or a need to heal anyone else." Litha looked hopeful, her Saiyan nature taking over. "Besides, with all this sparring we're bound to hurt ourselves, at least a little bit. That'll give me plenty of changes to heal. And I've been itching for a good fight for a while."

The aliens spent the day alternating between physical attacks and Litha's mental training. Piccolo managed to pretend to be meditating and rested most of the day while Litha worked with her brother and nephew. Litha had been accurate. She proved to be enough of a distraction that Gohan and Goku didn't even realize Piccolo barely trained the whole day.

They also noted that she was much more powerful than she gave herself credit for. Piccolo figured she probably thought she was weak because she'd be surrounded by Freeza and his men her whole life. Of course, he couldn't help but wonder if some of his power had helped boost her.

By the end of the day, she had made great progress with Gohan, still not completely able to hear his thoughts, but able to make out bits and pieces better than before. She even allowed Goku to re-fight Freeza on Nameck; giving him the chance to relive his battle and see where he could have made improvements in his technique. She let Piccolo view part of the training, only to show off what she could do.

As Litha plucked the memory from her brother's mind and brought it to life around them, she sat back in awe as the fight unfolded. She took immense satisfaction watching that disgusting lizard crumble at the feet of her brother. A range of emotions flooded her heart, and Piccolo's, as she saw her life-long tormentor fail at every turn. She felt proud, happy, angry, vengeful, and finally elation when the memory ended with Goku finding a space pod and fleeing the planet just in time. It was her brother, her _blood_ that finally defeated that monster. The range and intensity in her emotions almost unsettled Piccolo, her life must have been even more horrible than he originally thought.

Sooner than anyone realized, the sun began to drop below the horizon and the small group of fighters walked back to the house for dinner and began talking about their progress for the day.

"So if you can take us back to any time in our lives, can you take us to a place in your life?" Gohan asked, dying to try the new training his father was able to experience. Litha thought for a moment, not sure she wanted them to go back to any particular time in her life, as there was not much about her past she felt they should be exposed to.

"Well I have been to a lot of planets." She thought out loud, "I can try to recreate them; it should feel as real as earth. I can recreate what I remember about the atmosphere, the gravity, even the landscape. In effect, I can transport you there in your mind. Your body will think it's training on that planet and adjust accordingly."

"Wow any planet?" Goku thought this would be an exciting new challenge.

"Well I've never done it before. It's going to take some practice before it'll be prefect. I'll work on it tonight and we can try tomorrow."

Litha helped Chi Chi make dinner and everyone relaxed while they ate. The female Saiyan did not have the appetite her brother did. Maybe because she'd essentially been starved most of her life, but she still put down more food than Piccolo, Gohan, and Chi Chi combined. Soon after dinner it was time for Goku and Gohan to take their baths and go to bed. Litha promised to come back the next day, hugging her beloved nephew, and wishing the family good night. She took off in the air, and Piccolo followed.

Gohan ran into the house to get ready for his bath. Chi Chi and Goku stayed outside for a minute longer, watching the images of their two allies disappear from their sight.

"There's something going on with those two." Chi Chi commented, "I think they have a thing for each other."

"I was wondering that myself, but Piccolo didn't look at her once all day."

"Well that settles it. There might not be something going on yet, but Piccolo likes her, that I can tell for sure. It's just a matter of time." Chi Chi rolled up her sleeves and headed back to the house. "Just wait Goku! You'll see!"

"You wait!" Goku laughed and ran towards his wife, sweeping her off her feet. "I think something's going to happen between _us_ tonight." She giggled at his comment and he kissed her, carrying her into the house.


	17. Chapter 17: Accidental Memory

_Hey Guys! Lemon-y alert! I just can't get enough of Litha and Piccolo! But like before, I've toned it down a bit. Feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks a million!_

'Where have you been sleeping?' Piccolo's voice echoed in Litha's mind as they flew through the air, wondering where she was going. 'Just over this mountain, I found myself a nice cave and a few things to make it cozy.' She smiled at him, 'You're welcome to come back with me if you'd like.' She felt Piccolo's embarrassment. He wasn't sure he wanted this kind of relationship with her, but the thought of pulling himself away from her was almost intolerable. She flew ahead of him, as if letting him have his space to decide.

As he walked into her cave, he saw what she meant by cozy. She had built a small fire near the entrance and had a few animal pelts on the floor, presumably where she slept. Her Saiyan armor was in the back, along with her cape. The cave was just the right size for a shelter, everything she could have needed.

Litha was only wearing her black under armor, her gloves, and boots. She looked so exposed without her chest plate on. She sat by the fire, please to see her guest arrive. Piccolo sat next to her, trying hard not to be distracted by the firelight hugging the curves of her body.

"So," she started, looking at her companion, "Shall I try to bring you to another planet?" Piccolo sat on a pelt next to her, and watched her eyes.

"Sure." He responded, curious to test her. She shifted herself so she was sitting directly in front of him. She took a deep breath and released it, then closed her eyes. He could feel the connection between them strengthen. Her face was locked in deep concentration and soon he could see why. The background image of the cave started to disappear. He looked up towards the sky and saw it had changed to a pinkish-red hue. Soft clouds moved lazily across the sky. The color of the rocks and dirt around him were paler brown than Earth offered. The gravity was only slightly higher and the plants looked similar, just a bit more diverse in green.

He stood up to survey the landscape and saw an image of Litha in the distance. She was standing with her back to him. She was wearing a blood red dress that hugged her figure close, leaving one leg and the opposite arm exposed. She still had her familiar white cape, boots and gloves, and, as she turned her head, he saw a gold crown stretching across her forehead, with a deep red gym decorating it at the point between her eyebrows. Her long black hair elegantly pinned up, exposing her beautiful neck, free of the enslavement necklace that usually decorated her. The image of her was haunting. Seeing her like this, so imperial and majestic, so free, he realized she must have brought him to the planet Vegeta before it was destroyed. This must be who she would have grown up to be if Freeza had never destroyed her home.

She had a look on her face of accomplishment and sadness. Before Piccolo could say anything, he heard a small girl squeal with delight somewhere behind him. Both their heads snapped in the direction of the sound and Piccolo saw a young Saiyan girl playing near a small sapphire body of water. Behind the child was a tall ivory building, surrounded by lush plants in every range of green possible. Piccolo watched her while she jumped and played, all the while squeaking with excitement. She wasn't more than five years old. Just as he started to realize who he was looking at, a man came out to where the girl was playing, followed by a small pink and white figure.

"Litha," The man called out to the girl and she stopped playing to look up. Her innocent face struck Piccolo hard; she was the most virtuous creature he'd ever seen. He tried to make out the face of the Saiyan man, but it seemed blurry. As he looked to make out the face of the figure following he was taken aback in horror. It was Freeza, a bit younger, but Freeza none the less.

'What is this, is this a memory?' He though. But no sooner did he realize what was going on did the images start to fade to obscurity. Before he could do anything the image slipped away he was back in Litha's small cave.

He blinked a few times, unsure if what he had seen really happened, and then beheld the image of the woman sitting before him. She was looking at the ground; he hands on her ankles, body tense, breathing heavy, her tail flickering from side to side, clearly agitated. He could tell she was holding back tears. There was a red aura surrounding her body and it occurred to him that she had not intended for him to see the memory that had appeared. He didn't know what to do, so he said nothing. Letting her decided where she wanted the conversation to go.

They were quiet for a while. The telepathic connection was silent. Piccolo ached to know what she was thinking, but maintained his stoic composure. When she was ready she would let him know.

"I'm sorry about that." She finally whispered, "Planet Vegeta is the easiest plant for me to imagine, but I didn't want you to see that." She did not raise her eyes to her counterpart. He could see small wet spots on the pelt where her tears had fallen. 'That must be her last memory of her planet, the day that monster come to take her away.' He did not add to the conversation, not wanting to press her farther. They remained in silence for a while longer.

When Piccolo felt she'd regained some of her composure, he leaned in close to her for a moment. He wanted to bring her comfort so badly and sympathetically kissed her cheek. He wanted her to know he was there for her, and hoped she could feel his compassion for her. For the first time since they started the exercise, she looked up at him, making eye contact. The depth of grief in her gaze was too much for Piccolo to bear. He wanted to take it all away, all her pain, everything in her life she had lost, he wanted to make her that regal woman he saw, or at least bring her back to that little child and let her be innocent again. He was falling in love with her. He reached out to her, gathering her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes, allowing a few tears to escape, taking comfort in his expression of compassion. She liked that he didn't say anything, that he didn't try to fix her. His non-verbal acceptance of her was what she needed at the moment. Her tail found its way around his waist as she shifted her body into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. She wanted to be closer to him.

She opened her eyes and looked at him again, this time the tears in her eyes were unable to be hidden from his view. She pressed her lips to his, kissing with a ferocity he didn't expect. Piccolo didn't need her to reopen the telepathic connection to know what she needed. His arms wrapped themselves around the female sitting in his lap, bringing her in even closer, making the kiss even deeper.

Gently and deliberately, they began peeling layers of each other's clothing off. Then sat, wrapped in each other's embrace for a moment, taking in the feeling of the other's skin against their own. Litha lifted herself up and he entered. The small gasp of air that escaped her mouth was more than he could endure. He kissed down her neck to her chest, feeling her flush skin, so full of life, pressed against him. As they found a rhythm, he felt her tail wrap itself around his arm, as if taking solace in his embrace. Piccolo pressed his face into her neck, breathing in her aroma. She threw he head back in pleasure, allowing her hair to move with the night breeze. As she brought her face back to him, he looked up at her. They pressed their foreheads together and she kissed him again, their faces fixed with pleasure. As they neared completion, she kissed him again, but rather than taking Ki, she breathed some back into him. He felt revitalized, alive, and unstoppable. He could feel the energy as it moved into his chest and throughout his body in a warm sensation that strengthened him. At the apex of their intimacy, they held each other close as Litha cried out in her release. Shuddering from what had just happened. The couple fell back onto the furs below them, still wrapped in each other's embrace, not moving until they were able to catch their breath.

"What was that?" Piccolo whispered through heaving breathing.

"I don't know." Litha was sincerely surprised with what had just happened. "What did you feel?" She connected again, searching his feeling. "Did I give you some Ki back?" She asked, still pressed against his body, wrapped in his arms.

"I think you did. I haven't felt this good all day. Didn't you know you could do that?"

"No. Nothing like that has ever happened before." Litha was in total shock, could this be the key to healing others? Her mind started racing with thoughts, how to use this in battle, how to heal others, but the idea of coupling with Piccolo on the verge of death in order to heal him seemed completely unrealistic.

Piccolo chuckled with her though, 'No I don't think that's very practical.' He answered in his mind. 'I would guess not.' She silently smiled back at him. 'We're going to have to keep this practice up and see where it takes us.' Piccolo answered, his smile turning more playful with this thought. Litha laid her head against his chest, listening to him breath. And just as she had done the night before, she fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Journal

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I've been so long to update. Crazy busy. Please review and let me know how you think the story is going, good things, bad things, everything!_

_Thanks again!_

* * *

_Litha's could scarcely open her eyes as the sterile white walls of Freeza's ship moved past her. She was being carried by her waist, her body hung limp from the Zarbon's grip, too exhausted and damaged to move. She'd been beaten down and assaulted by the Giynu force, a regular, yet hostile occurrence. Litha was their particular favorite because she usually put up more of a fight than most of the other concubines but, as usual, she was no match. They smashed her until she was too weak to fight back, then each took her until they were satisfied. Litha was drained, hurt all over, and just wanted to sleep. While Zarbon was in no way compassionate to her, his presence usually meant she was taken off the market for the day._

_As he approached her chambers, he entered a code and the door slid open. Zarbon threw Litha's damaged form in the dark room and shut the door behind her. The floor was cool and comforting against her tender body and she lay in her prison, enjoying the peace of finally being left alone. _

_"Litha?" A gruff voice spoke in the darkness. She was not in the mood to deal with any of the other Saiyans, especially not Nappa. Her brother was at least a bit of a comfort to her, sometimes carrying her to bed. Vegeta, if he was there, did absolutely nothing when she was brought back, but she didn't mind. After being manhandled all day, a lack of contact was a luxury. Nappa, on the other hand, was no better than the men outside the door. He was careful when the other two Saiyans were present, knowing they wouldn't approve, but if he was alone with Litha, like he was tonight, he took what he wanted with nothing to stop him._

_Litha struggled to get up, to move away. He might not bother her if she could get to her bed, maybe the shower room, but it was useless. She was in agony. Nappa jumped down from his resting place and walked towards her pitiful figure on the floor. A smirk materialized on his face when he saw what condition she was in._

_"They sure beat the hell out of you today, didn't they?" He knelt next to her on the floor and proceeded to remove her clothing. She was frail and weary, but as she always did, she began to squirm with the last bit of energy she had, a feeble attempt to get away. He struck her in the face, knocking out what little sense she had left. Nappa tossed her on her stomach and pinned her shoulders to the floor, face crushed against the cold tile. He slipped one hand under her hips, pulling her up to him, and then grabbed a handful of her hair, effectively immobilizing her. "Scream and moan all you want, girl. As long as you're wearing that necklace I can do whatever I please." She whimpered under his weight, only letting out a slight cry when he invaded her. "Now… See…" He grunted in between drives, "Isn't it better… when it's… a Saiyan…?" She had no energy left to move or to attempt an escape, it took all she had just to shut out his feelings, how in control and powerful he felt taking the female that was intended for the Prince of the Saiyans, it was revolting. When he finished, he pulled out and went back to sleep, leaving her feeble and broken body on the floor where he found her._

_"Thanks for that girl." She heard his voice echo in her mind as the room faded to obscurity._

Litha shot awake, drenched in a cold sweat, her eyes darting around, trying to remember where she was. A green arm lay limp across her waist, her tail instinctively wrapped around it. She looked down at the Namek asleep next to her. Her dream and violent awakening had not bothered him; she took a moment and moved back into his embrace, staying still for a few moments, watching him, being near to him, not saying a word. After a short while, Piccolo stirred from his sleep to her gazing at him. He glanced at her and pulled her in nearer to him, not wanting to wake up yet. He took a deep breath, enjoying her animal scent, memorizing her. She was addicting; he could not get enough of her. She felt his ease and contentment and shared in his desire to stay where they were, but her stomach did not agree, and growled loudly.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

'Typical Saiyan.' He thought and smiled to himself.

"Sure. But we can eat at Goku's." He answered, stretching. "It'll be better than raw meat."

Litha thought this idea over. She enjoyed hunting and killing her own food, but if going to Kakarott's meant she could stay tangled with Piccolo a little while longer, she thought it was a good idea.

* * *

A short while later, Gohan was working on his studies, just as he did every day before he went training with his father and Piccolo. He took a moment to look out his window, taking in the wilderness outside, and saw two figures approaching the house.

"Oh Piccolo is early, and Litha's back!" he jumped from his desk and out the window to greet them. "Hey guys!" He giggled to himself as they landed on the grass.

"Good morning Gohan!" Litha chimed, pleased to see her nephew, as always.

"You guys are early!" He chirped as they all walked towards the house. "Mom hasn't even started breakfast yet!" His smiled melted a bit and Litha almost tripped over herself when she felt is dismay. She looked at him, wishing she could establish a better connection telepathically, wondering why he has such a drastic change in emotions. "I still haven't finished my homework yet." Litha looked at him with a blank expression, stopping mid-stride.

"What is homework?" It took all Gohan had not to dye laughing.

"Oh here, let me show you, come on in." He chuckled and jumped into his window. Litha looked at Gohan and then back to Piccolo. What could this homework thing be that brought such disappointment to the half-Saiyan? Piccolo folded his arms and walked towards the tree just outside Gohan's room and started meditating.

Litha looked around Gohan's room, seeing a small bed, a bookcase crammed with books, a little rung in the center of the room, and a desk covered in books and papers. His nest looked comfortable, warm, and welcoming. She stepped lightly around his clothes from the day before and followed him towards the desk.

"This is homework. Mom wants me to grow up to be scholar, so I have to read a lot and complete my lessons; it's a lot of studying." She now understood what he meant, although the work 'Homework' was still strange to her.

"I know that word, studying. This is wonderful Gohan, but why would you be sad to learn?" Gohan looked a bit confused.

"Well I'm not sad to learn, I just don't want to miss out on spending time with you and Piccolo."

"Oh, well, I can stay up here while you finish. Would that make you happy?"

"Oh sure! If you want, you can read or do anything you'd like. I just have to finish some of these worksheets and I'll be done."

Litha walked towards Gohan's bookcase. She loved to learn, although a lot of information was withheld from her when she was growing up with Freeza.

_Litha stopped at a corner, peeking past to see if there were any guards nearby. When she saw the coast was clear, she make a break for the double doors just in front of her. She entered the code she'd stolen from a guard earlier in the day and slipped through. Once inside, she flipped on the light, a small panel illuminated, welcoming her. She grabbed the cylindrical headband and laid it on the crown of her head, then entered the code for Planet Vegeta._

_A rush of information flooded her consciousness. 'Plant Vegeta, destroyed in age 737, originally home to the…' Litha's eyes rolled back as she downloaded as much information as her hungry mind could retain. _

_She typed again and a second batch of information ensued, 'The Saiyans, an all but extinct species…'_

_Five hours later, she entered the code for Planet Earth._

_A short burst of information met her mind. 'Planet Earth. Little is known of this small water-based planet. Scheduled to be destroyed in age 737, no confirmation has been made of its status.' Litha sighed, slipped the headphones off her head and looked to the ceiling. _

_"Kakarott, I hope you're still alive out there. I wish I could come be with you, I hate it here." She let out a long sigh of unhappiness and frustration, then lifted her young body, moved to the door, opened it just a sliver, and checked to be sure no one was near. When she saw she was alone, she slid out the door and returned to her room._

"I use to love to learn when I was your age, it wasn't always easy. I would have to break into Freeza's record rooms to learn anything, but I did it a lot and know many things." She looked at the titles of the books on his bookcase and then continued "I would sit there for hours, downloading as much information as I could get my hands on." Litha stopped for a second, looking at the title of a book, "What is fiction Gohan?"

"Oh fiction? Those are books where people have made up stories for other people to read. They're not real, but they are really entertaining." Litha looked curious, 'Information that never happened, but was created for entertainment, how exciting,' she thought. She flipped through the pages, recognizing the human written language, then placed the book back in its place and resumed searing each title. "May I take a book tonight? I would very much like to try fiction." Gohan looked pleased.

"Sure! You can take whatever you'd like!" Litha's fingers slid across the collection of books and landed on the last spine in the row. The book had a charming black cover and no words. It stood out like a sore thumb to her. Why was this one so different than the others? She removed the book from its home and flipped through. There was nothing written inside, only blank white pages screaming up at her.

"What is this book Gohan, how do you read it?" Gohan, who was sitting at his desk, he looked back with his pencil in his mouth, and a smiled crossed his face.

"That's a journal. It's so people can write whatever they'd like and keep it safe." He looked at his aunt's fascination, "I have boxes of those. Mom is always buying them for me, she thinks I'll take my notes in there, but I don't really use them. You can have it, if you want? I can give you a pen and you can write anything you want. You don't even have to show it to anyone, it can just be for you." Litha smiled at him, she enjoyed the idea of writing down her thoughts.

"May I write while you finish your homework?" The word was strange for Litha, but she practically shook with excitement for the opportunity to write in a journal.

An hour later, Gohan was done with his homework and Litha had completed half of the book. She felt a release in her writing, a sense of freedom she'd never known before. At first she found the one sided dialogue a bit difficult, but then decided to give this book to Gohan when she finished and addressed all her information to him. She covered as much as should could about the Planet Vegeta, trying to pass along everything she had learned and could remember about her home plant. She focused on as many details as she could, thinking even harder than she had when she tried to project the image of her home planet on Piccolo the night before.


	19. Chapter 19: Planet Vegeta

_Hey guys, sorry I have been so slow with the update, but I hope you all enjoy this one!_

When they were finished, they headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Goku and Piccolo were already eating and Chi Chi was setting out a second helping of food.

"Good morning Gohan, Litha." Chi Chi sweetly spoke. "Did you get all your homework done?"

"Sure did Mom!" He sang as he landed with a thud on his chair and started shoveling food into his mouth. Litha smiled at Gohan and her brother as she sat down. She loved watching them eat, their rush for food, trying to eat more than the other before everything was gone, it was amusing.

When Goku finished eating, he sat back in his chair and rubbed his belly, feeling satisfied. After taking a moment to let his food settle, Goku looked to his sister, "So Piccolo says you took him to Planet Vegeta last night, can you take me today?" Litha was caught off guard; Piccolo's expression did not change, he didn't even look up from his food. She was not sure she wanted to practice that particular activity again; unsure she would be able to separate her memories of events from the specific details of the planet. The morning's writing activities helped her focus on the details better, but she still wasn't sure she wanted him to see any of that. She looked towards Piccolo, giving him a slightly apprehensive expression, not particularly happy he had shared. 'I just told him you managed to show me some of the landscape. That's all.' He said in his mind, knowing she was apprehensive about her brother seeing an old memory.

"We can try," she said calmly, "I'm having a problem concentrating on the details of the planet." She didn't want to tell him too much about her problem maintain a separation.

"Wow Daddy, Planet Vegeta? I wish I could see that." Gohan looked a bit let down that he was unable to have a connection with his aunt.

* * *

After breakfast, the aliens went back out to the clearing outside the Son family's home. Goku was curious to see what Litha could do and very curious to see what the planet Vegeta had looked like. He wondered if it would seem familiar at all, but guessed not.

Litha singled for Goku to sit down in front of her, she was a bit nervous, trying to decide what memory to draw from. She thought hard and decided to go with one from when she was much younger; the last time she saw Kakarott. She took a deep breath and calmed her emotions, then opened the connection with her brother. 'I have a hard time keeping the memories separate from the reality of the planet. You might see some people, do not be alarmed, they can't hear or see us.' She instructed her brother. He gave her a reassuring smile, and she felt his support. Taking another deep breath, she shut her eyes, 'Here we go,' Goku kept his eyes on his sister's figure, watching her face locked in concentration. He started to notice the green foliage behind her disappear and the blue sky turned reddish-pink. The details of the planet were easier to access than the night before. 'Writing in that journal must have helped me focus on the details.' Litha thought to herself. Goku maintained his composure as he saw pale ivory walls form behind the two of them and before he knew it, they were sitting in a hallway, small porthole windows running the length, with that reddish-pink sky peeking through. 'Wow this is amazing,' He thought in response. He stood up and touched the smooth walls, 'I can feel the walls, and smell the smells, it's like I'm really here, amazing Litha!' He watched as Litha stood from her position, a relaxed expression on her face, she didn't say anything, just gestured towards the long end of the hallway and started walking. Goku followed her.

As they passed through the double doors, Goku took in a sight more incredible than he could have ever imaged. There was a large glass window, taking the place of the wall, directly in front of the two of them, and beyond the window, Goku could see what sort of looked like an airport, small spherical spaceships coming and going, people buzzing all over the launch pads, fussing with the arrivals and departures. 'Wow… Where are we?' he asked in his mind. 'We are at the space port. This is the last place I saw you, until I came to Earth.' She answered him and then turned down the adjacent hallway. Goku followed his sister, but found it difficult not to look at the scene outside.

Soon they came to what looked like a small lobby; there were chairs in the room, but no one sitting in them. The room was eerily quiet, until a squeal could be heard behind them. Goku looked at Litha and she had an expression of frustration as a memory invaded their space. 'No wait,' He thought, knowing she would probably try to dismantle the images before he could see anything. 'I want to see this.' Litha gave him a strange look, it was unusual for most male Saiyans to be sentimental, but he was unusual. She conceded to his request, allowing the memory to continue.

Down the hallway came a small girl, all hair and eyes, with a little tail strait up in the air, she jumped from wall to floor and back, squealing and giggling with delight. Goku noticed she was being chased by what looked like her older brother; he was teasing her, threatening to grab her tail. She by no means looked upset about the game, rather, she seemed excited. The two children ran past where Goku and Litha were standing and began jumping around the room.

"Calm down you two." A gruff voice called to the children, and they stopped dead in their tracks, looking back at the man who scolded them. Goku and Litha both jerked their heads towards the authority figure. A tall man entered their space. He had the same hair and face as Goku, only with a scar on his cheek. He was wearing the standard Saiyan armor, green and black with a white accent, his arms bare, black under armor covering his legs and maroon cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Goku could feel Litha's heart jump. 'Is that our father?' he asked as he looked from one to the other. 'Yes.' Was all she answered, her eyes glued to the ghostly image.

Bardock walked into the room, past the children. The small girl jumped onto his shoulders, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. A small smile crossed his face as his hand found her head, ruffling her hair a bit. "Where's mommy?" The small girl squeaked, Bardock looked where he'd just come in and smiled at the figure walking behind him. A slender woman walked into their space, holding a small baby in her arms. She was stunning, to say the least, her long charcoal hair, exactly the same as Litha's, tied up in a ponytail, but still flowing around her. She wore only the black under armor, just like Bardock, and a white cape draped around her. Looking down her figure, Goku saw a swollen belly and a slight look of exhaustion on her face. He'd seen that look on Chi Chi right after Gohan was born.

Goku studied her face. It was elegant and soft, almost too soft for a Saiyan; her dark features were stunning and he could see some of Litha in her as she looked down at the small child in her arms. She was cooing to the child, holding him close, with her tail wrapped around the priceless bundle. The baby's unkempt hair poking through the blanket he was wrapped in. 'And that is you.' Litha's voice snapped Goku out of his haze. His eyes bounced to each figure in the room; his sister, Litha, their older brother Raditz, and his mother and father. While he could not remember this memory at all, he felt good seeing them all together. He knew nothing of his mother, but now knew she had loved him. No one held their child with such care and devotion as that unless they did. And his father, he didn't act the way he expected a Saiyan warrior to act. He had shown the little Litha more affection than he ever expected to see and it made him proud to know he wasn't a cold, hard man like Vegeta. For the first time since he'd met his brother, he felt as though he'd come from a good family after all. His mother had loved him and his father was more honorable than he'd expected.

The group of five walked past Litha and Goku who followed them down the hallway. Little Litha attached to her father's shoulder like there was nowhere else to go. Baby Kakarott giggling in his mother's arms, only a few days old, and young Raditz following behind, in that typical pre-teen attitude, annoyed he had to be there at all. As they turned the corner, the family entered another room, this one with faceless men working on computers, preparing two ships. Young Raditz jumped with excitement, running towards his space pod.

"Goodbye mom! Goodbye dad!" He yelled as he jumped in, itching for the door to close so he could get on with his mission. Goku's mother looked at her oldest; a bit of a frown on her face.

"Goodbye Raditz." Goku looked back at the woman holding the infant; her voice was lyrical and cut him to the core. In an instant Goku felt like crying, but Litha jumped in, 'That's a mother Saiyan thing, there is a connection there, even when they're gone. I feel the same way when I remember her voice.' Goku looked back at Raditz, his pod door closing, and watched as his ship made its way into space, disappearing from view.

Goku's mother walked towards the second pod and placed her new baby inside. She nuzzled his cheek with her nose and unwrapped her tail from his body. Goku moved closer to hear what she said.

"Goodbye my Kakarott, we will see you in a few years." She planted a soft kiss on her child's forehead and backed away from the ship as the door closed. Goku watched his mother's eyes tear up, just a bit. He could feel her dread and anguish, having to be parted from her child when he was obviously only a few days old. His father, and sister attached, moved close to the woman. Bardock wrapped his tail around his mate, in an attempt to console her as the space pod took off into the sky.

"It'll only be a few years, just like Raditz. He'll be back soon enough." Bardock whispered to her, his voice bringing her only a slight bit of comfort. Her expression did not change, she just kept her eye locked on the spot in the sky where her new baby had just disappeared, and let out a shaky sigh, clearly trying to keep from crying. Soon after the image started to fade to black and the familiar green and blue of Earth returned to his gaze.

Goku couldn't believe the exchange he'd just witnessed. After meeting his brother, and the other Saiyans, he'd always had a particularly nasty image of his family in his mind. Not knowing and not sure what to expect. His thoughts of them only slightly altering after meeting Litha, but this was nothing he'd expected. He had been loved, not abandoned, and was expected to come back. He had a father, who maintained some distance and authority, but clearly loved his children and mate, and was sad to see him go. His mother, who Goku never really thought about at all, was immensely more beautiful than he would have imagined, and she was so loving with him as a baby. He was shocked by how she had held him in her arms, tail wrapped around him, protecting him. Never realizing how heartbroken she was to let him go.

'I'm sorry about that memory, Kakarott.' Litha's voice interrupted his thoughts again. The siblings sat together in silence for a moment longer.

'No Litha, please don't be sorry.' Goku responded with a smile, looking his sister in the eyes, their mother's eyes.

"I think we ought to take the day off from training." Goku said out loud. Gohan and Piccolo looked at him confused.

"What daddy?" Gohan said, looking at the two full-blooded Saiyans sitting on the grass, "Why? Did it work, did you see Planet Vegeta?"

"Yeah it worked, but I think we all could use a break and have some fun. We've been working really hard for a few weeks now without a break." Goku smiled at his son, feeling a new sense of affection for the boy. "Hey maybe we can go visit Bulma!"

Gohan's face lit up, "I'll call her! Hey maybe Krillin can come too!" He ran towards the house to make the call.

Litha looked at her brother, not completely sure what had just happened was as good for her as it had been for him. 'I do not remember them,' Kakarott's voice piped up in her mind. 'Thank you for letting me see that. I think I needed to see who they were, just once.' He stood up and Litha mirrored his action. He stepped close to her and wrapped her in his embrace. 'I'm glad you're here Litha and glad you're alive.' She was startled by the hug, even her father had never hugged her like this, 'And I'm glad to have you as my sister,' was his last thought. Litha did all she could not to cry in his chest. For years she had wished she could find her long lost brother, but never knew how much she'd really needed him. 'I love you, Kakarott.' 'I love you too.'

_A/N: I know it's kinda mushy at the end there, and Bardock is not really very accurate, but I LOVE him and hate that he was kinda a crappy dad, so I made my own version. He's very much a Saiyan, kinda distant, but I like to think Saiyan dads are like Human dads and melt with their daughters. Also Goku's mom is never discussed, and I like to think she was a good mommy, just sending her baby off like she did the kid before, not knowing she'd never see him again. =( Hope you guys liked it!_


	20. Chapter 20: The Prince's Pack

_Hey everyone, here you go! Sorry for the delay, but it's a nice long chapter._

_Warning, Adult Language used._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Bulma's eyes opened just slightly at the sound of her phone buzzing on the end table next to her bed. 'Oh who could that be at this time in the morning?' Her thoughts foggy as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She mumbled into the phone; sleep still heavy on her speech. The room was still as she listened to the voice on the other line.

"Oh yeah Gohan," she continued, "Sure thing, have everyone come over." She shifted her position in the bed and a hand slid across her waist, pulling her in close. Bulma looked at bit annoyed, she could barely move now. "Yeah go ahead and call everyone, we could all use some relaxation time before the summer ends." She waited for the other voice to respond. "Awesome, tell everyone to be here around one. See ya later Gohan!"

"What did that brat want." A grumble came from her bedmate. Vegeta kept his eyes closed and did not release his hold on Bulma's waist.

"Everyone's coming over later." She submitted to his control over her position in the bed and settled back into his embrace.

"Hu." Was all the response she got. She knew he hated it when other people came over. As she settled herself on the bed, she felt Vegeta's nose move close to her neck. He took in a deep breath, allowing her smell to fill his lungs. She turned her head to his and moved to kiss his forehead but was pleasantly surprised when she met his lips instead. They exchanged a long and passionate kiss with each other and then he laid his head back on the bed, and nuzzled close to her.

Ever since Vegeta accepted her into his pack this sort of close proximity was common between them. But it wasn't until well after her messy break-up with Yamcha did they start to become physical like this. Bulma laid next to her Prince as he fell back to sleep, staring at the ceiling, and stored through the memories of how they got to this point, the terrible night that brought them together.

* * *

_Yamcha rang the doorbell and tapped his foot while he waited from someone to answer. He looked down at his watch, getting agitated because of the late time. Bulma had promised they could get dinner and go out, some alone time they desperately needed. Ever since Vegeta had arrived, they had been fighting almost every time they saw each other. 'Come on Bulma… We're going to be late…' He thought to himself, and rang again._

_Not a second later the door opened with a force he did not expect, causing Yamcha to jump in shock. Vegeta stood in the door; he was covered in sweat, a towel around his neck, a large piece of meat in his hand. As he looked at Yamcha, he tore a piece off in his mouth and slowly chewed, sizing up the man in the doorway._

_"Uh, is Bulma ready?" He asked. The alien made him nervous and he was terrible at hiding how uncomfortable he was when Vegeta would look at him like that. Vegeta did not respond, he simply narrowed his gaze and walked away from the door, tearing another chunk of meat off his meal. Yamcha entered the house behind him and looked around for his girlfriend, hoping to Kami she would get there soon. _

_No sooner than he entered, Bulma came running down the stairs. "Oh hey Yamcha! You ready?" She asked in a cheery voice. It had been weeks since she'd left the compound, she was excited._

_"Yeah babe!" Yamcha sung happily, "You look hot!" he sounded and lightly slapped her butt as she walked past him to the door. From somewhere behind him he heard Vegeta growl. Yamcha looked back at the Saiyan, he had a look of death on his face, but he said nothing. Yamcha felt a rush of panic cross him, not sure what Vegeta was thinking but sure he didn't want to find out._

_"Are you coming Yamcha?" Bulma lectured, she obviously missed the exchange between the two men in the room. "We're going to be late for dinner." Yamcha looked back at Bulma, a little afraid that he would be pounced as soon as he looked away. _

_"Yeah let's go." He said in a hurried tone, happy to leave Vegeta behind._

_"Bye Vegeta! Try not to break anything in that Gravity Room while I'm gone, ok!" She gave him a look that bothered Yamcha, he didn't know why, but she sounded more flirtatious that serious. Vegeta gave his typical "Hu" and left the room._

_Dinner was spent at the hottest restaurant in the city, so exclusive Bulma had to drop her name _and_ tip the hostess to get a seat. Bulma went on and on about her work, her frustrations with Vegeta's training, her mother and father, and all the while Yamcha spent the evening feeding her drinks and thinking of the different positions they would be experimenting with tonight. It wasn't that he didn't care about what she was saying, he was just really horny, and she looked irresistible tonight. _

_After they were both plenty drunk they headed out to their favorite club. Bulma and Yamcha danced for a few hours before the alcohol in their system forced them to sit down and take a break._

_Once they found their seats in the VIP section, Yamcha practically pounced on Bulma, thinking she was drunk probably enough to be convinced into doing almost anything. He kissed her with a quickness that alarmed Bulma. 'Yamcha doesn't usually act like this unless he was up to no good.' Her drunk, sloshy thoughts attempted to filter through her consciousness. She knew he was up to something she wasn't going to like, and she was not quite drunk enough to be caught off guard. She broke their kiss, practically gasping for air as she felt his hands move up her dress, too far up her dress._

_"Yamcha, I miss you too, but we're in public, we can't do this here."_

_"Come on Bulma, no one is looking, and besides, it's been so long, I miss you babe! I miss you like crazy." He kissed her again._

_She pushed back, releasing herself, "I miss you to Yam, but come on, not here, people are watching, and all I need is some jerk with a camera snapping a picture at exactly the wrong time. Come on, let's go back to my place, it's not far. We can finish this there." She gave him a little kiss and broke away before he got too carried away._

_"No way babe," his hands going back up her dress, "This'll be so much more fun! Haven't you ever wanted to do it in public like this?" She shot him a look of disgust and pushed his hand away._

_"No Yamcha, come on let's just go." She asked, but was met with distain._

_"No Bulma, I'm not going back to your place, Vegeta's there and he'll probably kill me if we have sex tonight." Yamcha moved in for another kiss and grabbed at her breast._

_Bulma was surprised by Yamcha's comment why on earth would Yamcha think that? What did she care what Vegeta thought? Why did he think Vegeta would care? She broke away from the kiss, brushing his hand off her. "Why on earth would he care what I'm doing with you? He's too busy training."_

_"Sure, whatever Bulma, you and I both know there is something more going on with you two. He's over protective of you and weird whenever I'm around." He stood up, realizing his plan had not worked, "Why don't you just go back to that pathetic 'Prince' and babysit him. I don't need this crap from you." _

_Bulma shot up from her seat, wobbling just a little, "I have to pee, you ass. Figure your shit out before I get back. Then we're leaving." and turned around, leaving for the bathroom. When she walked in, the bright pink color of the walls practically knocked her on her ass. She made her way to a mirror and saw streaks of tears falling down her face. 'What a prick.' She thought, 'What on earth was he talking about with Vegeta. Yamcha has completely the wrong idea of our relationship.' Her and Vegeta were close, yes, they were in a 'pack' now, but Vegeta had explained to her that a pack was just the way Saiyans structured their friends of family. Sure they occasionally slept in the same bed, and when he wasn't being an asshole or training, he was physically close to her, much closer than most humans would be, but it wasn't like he'd ever crossed the line; he never tried to kiss her or touch her inappropriately. In fact, besides the sleeping and close proximity, and some unusual sniffing, there really wasn't much else that changed. He was still bossy, rude and just as much of an ass as he'd always been. 'What on earth is Yamcha jealous about?'_

_Bulma fixed her makeup and left the ladies room, looking for her loser date. When she returned to the VIP section, she saw that he was gone. She left the area to find him, making at least three laps before her eyes landed on the familiar image of her longtime boyfriend. Unfortunately for Bulma, it wasn't just him she found. Yamcha had his pants unbuttoned and was humping a young, blond girl, her legs wrapped around his waist. She stood there in shock, not sure if she should kill him or just leave. Yamcha and the girl were going at it with no end in sight and she choose the latter and made her way home._

_Bulma exited the club in tears, bawling as she walked home. She didn't want to bother with a cab and was only a few blocks from home, 'I need the walk anyways.' She convinced herself as she kicked off her shoes and made her way back barefoot. Tears streaming down her hot face, in complete shock, 'How drunk do you have to be to forget that you came with your girlfriend. I can't believe I just saw that.' Bulma wiped the tears from her face, not noticing the man who had been following her since she left._

_When she was only a black and a half from home, she felt something sharp pierce her left shoulder blade. Bulma screamed, not sure what was going on, she lurched forward and turned to look at her attacker. The man was wearing a black baseball cap, low over his eyes, and a black jacket. Bulma's hand found its way up to the pain, and felt a warm patch on her shoulder, there was blood spilling from a hole in her back, she fell backwards in horror as he stepped forward._

_"Give me all your money." He threatened, holding the bloodied knife in his hand. Bulma screamed and jumped to her feat as fast as she could. She could hear his footsteps follow after her. If she could just get to her house, she would be safe; she just had to run faster than this guy. _

_The air in her lungs burned and she could barely breathe as the adrenaline in her system pushed her body harder than it could handle. Heaving, she rounded the corner, she could see the complex, but no sooner had sweet sanctuary come into view did the man catch up with her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back into an alleyway. In a last ditch effort she screamed, "VEGETA! HELP!" and his hand covered her mouth._

_She kicked and fought as he pulled off her the street, laughing as he clutched his captive close. Bulma screeched as he pinned her against the wall, the pain in her back like lightning through her body. "Well maybe I'll get more out of you than money." His gruff voice echoed in her ears, and she noticed he was fumbling wither his pants. She closed her eyes and tried to scream again, but he held her mouth firm._

_Not a second later he was gone. Bulma looked around and blinked; she saw Vegeta standing over her attacker. He didn't say a word; he just held up his hand and the alley grew incredibly bright. A moment later Bulma slid down the wall having blacked out from the wound on her back. She had lost too much blood and collapsed._

_She was falling in and out of consciousness, her mind piecing together information about her location. She knew she was being carried and knew it was Vegeta who had saved her her, her face resting against his chest. She saw the front door of her house, then the hallway, then a white room. At some point she realized her dad was in the room and then everything went black._

* * *

_Bulma woke up in the infirmary the next afternoon. Her mother was asleep in the chair next to her, her head resting by Bulma's feet on the bed. She felt soar and couldn't move her arm. Bunny jumped up when she felt her daughter's movement as she sat up in the bed._

_"Oh thank Kami Bulma! You're Ok!" She blurted through her tears, "We thought you might not make it!" Bunny jumped up to hug her daughter, taking care not to squeeze too hard but covering her in kisses. "If it wasn't for Vegeta…" She whispered, not wanting to continue her thought._

_"Vegeta?" Bulma squeaked, her voice was horse and it surprised her._

_"Oh yes dear, Vegeta heard you and got you out of that mess. He saved your life." Bunny hugged her daughter again and stood up. "Are you hungry dear? Would you like me to bring something up?"_

_Bulma was still unsure what was going on around her. "Yeah, water please." She yelped to her mother. After Bunny exited the room, Bulma tried to remember what happened. She started from the restaurant and followed what she could remember of the evening. Just as she realized what had transpired leading her to this bed, the door to her room opened._

_Vegeta entered and walked towards her, arms crossed. He sat on the edge of her bed, not looking at her. She could tell something was wrong with him, and before she could ask he spoke._

_"Woman," His words were the same as always but there was a tone to his voice she'd never heard before, "What happened to the weakling who was with you last night? Why were you coming home alone?" He kept his arms crossed and his voice steady, waiting for her answer._

_She swallowed and answered as best she could, "He was with another woman, and I caught him and left." Bulma watched as Vegeta cringed, ever so slightly, at the sound of her voice. He stood up, quickly and glanced at her then looked down, his brows furrowing in rage. In the split second he looked at her Bulma saw that he was livid, and his calm demeanor worried her. She couldn't remember what happened to the man who attacked her, but she was pretty sure no one would ever see him again._

_Not a minute later Bulma heard a familiar voice in the hallway. Both her and Vegeta's heads snapped towards the door and Bulma could swear she heard Vegeta growling._

_"Bulma! Bulma! Where are you!" Yamcha smashed through her door and stopped dead in her tracks when he saw Vegeta was with her. "Oh thank Kami you're ok!" He said, purposefully avoiding Vegeta as he made his way to the side of her bed, "I came as soon as I heard! What happened?" Vegeta growled again, much louder this time, and stepped towards Yamcha. Bulma looked at him, holding up her hand, indicating she had it covered. Yamcha watched this exchange with confusion._

_"You were fucking some girl and I was attacked." Bulma spat venom at Yamcha, her raspy voice only adding to the effect. He looked at her in shock, his face turned red and he froze. Bulma's eyes narrowed. "Get off my bed." She threatened, and he stood in complete disbelief. He had no idea she'd seen him with that girl, and had no clue she was attacked leaving the club. _

_"If Vegeta hadn't heard me I would have been raped and kill." Her eyes were deep sapphires of fury, "We're threw Yamcha." She said calmly and laid back down, wincing a bit as the pillow touched her wounded shoulder. She saw Vegeta stiffen at her pain and he moved closer to her bed. Yamcha tried to speak to make an argument in his defense._

_"But Bulma…" He started and was immediately cutoff._

_"You heard her weakling." Vegeta chimed in, "Get out of here! Or I'll tear you apart." He growled again and flashed his teeth at Yamcha causing the human to jump back. Yamcha narrowed his eyes, he wanted to fight back, to at least make his case to Bulma, but the angry Saiyan was more than he was willing to handle. He decided the best action would be to give her some space and leave._


	21. Chapter 21: Intimacy

_A/N: Sorry I've been slow to update. Some writers block. Also, LEMON alert. I didn't tone it down as much, left the M rated language, so be forewarned. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

Once Bulma had healed, Vegeta never let her sleep alone again and would barely let her leave the compound without him. It wasn't long after that incident that they become closer, much closer than just "pack mates." They'd had their first kiss only a few nights before Litha arrived, the night Bulma decided to ask him about the attack. In a very un-Vegeta like moment, he opened up.

_"You fell to the floor and I brought you back here." He answered her in a matter of fact voice._

_"But why did you threaten Yamcha, what was all that growling about?" She pressed, knowing he might give in this time. Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the sound of that weakling's name. _

_"He didn't respect you, he didn't protect you." He started, "_I_ stopped that human, _I_ brought you here, to safety, _I_ was the one covered in your blood, and _I_ could feel you slipping away. Where was he, with some other female? He doesn't deserve to be in the same room as you." Bulma could feel the fury and pain in his voice. She was shocked by his words and how much her injury had wounded him too. She moved closer to him, closer than they already were, and leaned in to kiss him. She could feel his body tense as they made contact. He was surprised by her actions. Vegeta broke away from the kiss, leaning back from her as he looked at the blue-haired woman. Her sapphire eyes burned into his own onyx eyes, he was not sure how to respond. He looked down at her, her expression one of admiration and affection. He wanted this, though he didn't realize it until this moment. Before Bulma could regret her actions, Vegeta leaned in to return her kiss._

Bulma looked at the Saiyan Prince lying next to her. She rubbed her nose against his cheek and smiled at her memories of the previous night, their first night making love. She looked to the clock next to her bed. She had at least another hour before she had to get up and start getting things ready for her friends to arrive.

She embedded a kiss onto the lips of her sleeping Prince and pressed her still naked body into him. Without opening his eyes, he returned the indulgence by kissing her back and drawing her in closer. He took a deep breath in and released the air with a growl. He could smell her arousal and was happy to please her. Vegeta repositioned Bulma so her back was against his chest and they lay next to each other on the bed. He began kissing her neck, trailing up to her hairline, where he took in another deep breath of her scent.

Bulma leaned her body into the man behind her and arched her back towards him, pressing her ass into his hips. Vegeta's hands found their way around her sides, moving across the contours of her body, feeling every smooth shape she had to offer. Bulma could feel his erect sex between her legs, hard and wanting of her. His mouth found her shoulder; the small scar from where she had been attacked was just visible. He kissed the spot tenderly, running his hands down the sides of her body, finding their way between her legs.

Bulma gasped when she felt his fingers enter her. Vegeta opened his mouth, pressing his teeth to her shoulder, his mouth watered in response to the sounds she was making. His instincts told him to bite down, but he resisted the urge. As Bulma groaned and writhed under his influences, she whispered to him, "Please, my Prince. I want you." Her use of his title in adoration and wanting was too much for him to handle. Vegeta adjusted her body, removed his fingers and allowed himself to enter his aqua-haired woman. He felt her whole body shutter with the force, begging him to continue. Bulma let out a deep moan in pleasure. She pressed herself back onto him, silently asking for more.

Vegeta continued driving himself into her body, growling as he felt her quake with every thrust; his hands found her hips and grabbed, allowing for a deeper and more satisfying penetration. He moved his face back to her shoulder, still resisting the urge to bite, and kissed her again. He could feel her insides trembling as she moved towards climax. He was not far behind. Vegeta moved his hands from her hips to her breasts, grabbing hold as her orgasm took over her body, pressing the delicate woman against his rigid chest. She moaned, lost in her pleasures as he reached his own climax, releasing his seed deep within her.

* * *

Litha and Piccolo flew towards Bulma's house. They had opted for the old fashioned method of travel, not particularly enjoying travel via instant transmission. Litha loved the feel of the earth's air brushing past her warm skin; she let her hair flow behind her, feeling truly free. Piccolo watched the smile she couldn't prevent move across her face; he admired the way she moved through the air, like she was truly free. She had nothing to worry about on this planet and was unable to hide her happiness from him. He felt more at ease with this woman that he'd ever felt before in his life.

After they had been flying for a moment, Piccolo spoke up.

"What happened back there with you and Goku?" He asked, "Goku is certainly no Vegeta when it comes to training, but I have never seen him decided to take a day off on a whim like that." He was curious by their behavior. They had only been in the trance for a short time before Goku opened his eyes to announce they had the day off. He studied both their faces closely while they were under, watching for any sign of emotion, but received nothing.

Litha knew what he was trying to do, and was uncomfortable telling him too much information about her and her brother.

"We shared a memory. It was of the last time I saw him, before he was sent here." Her withdrawn attitude and short responses told him he had pressed enough. Whatever they had seen appeared to have brought Goku some kind of gratification, but served to distress Litha. She powered up to move ahead of the Namek, wanting to feel the sun and air against her skin, to enjoy this new planet and to forget about her lost home. But as she powered up, she felt a slight dip in her Ki. Piccolo felt it too.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She looked towards him and smiled.

"I guess that bit you got back last night just caught up with me. I think I need to stop for a moment. I need something to drink." She looked down and found a river. Without a word she shot down to the location, landing gracefully at the water's edge. As Piccolo landed, she splashed some water in her face, enjoying the cold sensation kissing her skin, then took a deep, long drink, allowing the cool refreshing feeling to recharge her.

Piccolo landed behind her and approached the Saiyan woman. "You need to feed, don't you?" He asked. Litha looked at her green counterpart and smiled.

"Well if you're offering, I guess I _am_ a bit hungry." Her tail playfully swaying behind her. She walked towards the Namek, swinging her hips like she did the last time she was at Capsule Corp., enticing him to follow her form as she moved close to him.

"I'm only offering because there will be a lot of humans there and I don't want you snacking on food that cannot fill you up." He kept his stoic appearance but his words had a sarcastic tone and came as a challenge to her. She smiled; he was acting like such a Saiyan, taunting her.

"And I suppose _you_ can fill me up?" She flashed him a provocative smile, challenging him back. She didn't think he really understood the game she was playing , if he had been a Saiyan, he would. But she pushed anyways. He might not know what he was doing, but she did, and it was turning her on, making her hungry.

Piccolo watched as the female walked towards him, slowly sliding her clothing past her shoulders, her chest, her waist, and to the floor. For the first time since he met her, he could see her whole figure in the bright noonday sunlight. She was a stunning creature. Her muscles were tone, her skin soft and pale, with some light scars delicately scattered across her body. Her hair moved lightly with the breeze, caressing her form, framing her beautiful face, and her tail danced back and forth, giving away her emotions. Immediately he longed to touch her, to move his hands across her soft scarred skin, to know every story that belonged to each mark.

She walked up to him and with speed and grace knocked him to the floor. He had unknowingly challenged her and this time she was to take the dominate position, showing him she could take what she wanted, exercising her dominance over him. She jumped on top of the Namek, digging her nails into his chest, licking at his neck. He though she was acting a bit feral, but Piccolo was entranced with her wild display of authority. He knew he was vastly more powerful than her, but this trivial struggle left her excited, and he didn't mind. He didn't just want to keep her from attacking a human; he wanted her all to himself.

He pushed up towards her, playfully trying to release himself from her grasp, but she pushed back and held firm, keeping him pinned to the earth. His small rebellion only causing her to become more aroused; he was fighting back and she loved it. She leaned close to him, keeping her lips just close enough that he could kiss her if he pushed up.

"Oh feisty…" She whispered to her prisoner, a smiled gracing her face. She leaned down his neck, breathing in his scent, "Remove your clothing Namek, I have claimed you in this battle and will take you as my prize." Her eyes began to glow green again. Piccolo noticed for the first time that they were the same green color as Goku's when he turned Super Saiyan. He was mesmerized and confused, wondering, for just a second, if there was some kind of link there. She allowed him to sit up and remove his gear, but as soon as he was done she moved back into his space, pressing her nose into the area between his shoulder and neck, allowing her nose to trace his jawline.

Slowly Litha pressed her weight into his frame. Piccolo allowed her to pushed him back to the grass and she positioned herself above him. "Today," She growled in his ear, her whole body pressed against his, "You are mine." She lowered her warmth onto her conquest. Piccolo let out a gasp and closed his eyes in his longings.


	22. Chapter 22: The Rest of the Z Fighters

Chapter 22

A while later, Litha and Piccolo landed in the back yard of the Capsule Corporation's compound. They maintained a respectable space between each other as they approached the group surrounding the pool. 'There are beings here I have not encountered?' Litha telepathically asked Piccolo, she was genuinely surprised to feel so many high power levels. 'Yes, there are quite a few more in our group than you have had the chance to meet.' He focused his thoughts on each of the Z fighters, knowing Litha was telepathically linked and allowed her to become familiar with everyone. 'I'm sure Bulma will formally introduce you, but this way you have a feel for who everyone is before you meet them.' Litha glanced towards the tall alien; she smiled to him in her mind and responded, 'I can see now why you thought it would be better to feed before. They are the most powerful earthlings I've met since landing here. It would have been difficult to restrain myself.' She could feel a slight embarrassment reverberating from Piccolo, she loved making him uncomfortable.

As they approached, Litha could hear Gohan shouting to them from the pool.

"You guys made it!" He said as he jumped out of the water, "I was getting kinda worried; we thought you might have gotten lost. I almost had dad go and find you." Litha smiled at the little half-Saiyan.

"No dear one, I just had to freshen up before we came by." She touched his face in an affectionate manner and smiled to the boy. Gohan smiled back, naive to her subtle inflection and continued on.

"Well dad started eating and a few of us are in the pool. Come on over, you have to meet everyone!" His eyes were asking both Litha and Piccolo to join the party. But Piccolo gave his protégé a look that said "no thank you" and then he walked to the side of the yard and sat under the tree. He was doing a good job hiding how exhausted he was from helping Litha "freshen" up, but he did not have it in him to maintain pleasantries with any of the Z fighters. He crossed his legs and assumed the lotus position to start meditating.

Gohan looked only marginally let down that Piccolo wouldn't be joining the party, but shook it off quick as it was pretty normal for Piccolo. Instead, he grabbed his aunt's hand and dragged her towards everyone.

"Oh, hello Litha!" Bulma was the first to greet the new alien to their group. The rest of the Z fighter's heads snapped in her direction, curious to see the face of Goku's sister. Litha placed her hands on her hips and looked at each one of the members, remembering their Ki signatures as Piccolo had pointed out earlier. On her face, a classic Saiyan half-smile was etched, and a look of amusement and mischief. Her expression gave Yamcha the chills, and left Tien and Chiaotzu feeling noticeably uncomfortable. Bulma, oblivious to their feelings, jumped out of her seat to greet the guest.

"It's so nice to see you again!" She said as she approached the Saiyan. You look much better than the last time I saw you. Here let me introduce you to everyone!" As Litha listened to Bulma's cheerful voice introduce her, she took a moment to study their feelings. She could tell they were uncomfortable with her presence; probably because their past experiences with Saiyans had been so unpleasant and probably because Yamcha most likely told them what had she had done when she arrived. While it seemed the other two had listened to his warning, it was pretty clear Bulma had not.

Litha's Saiyan smile grew; their intimidation was intoxicating, it made her mouth water. She wanted so badly to jump at them, devour them, lose control. But she knew Piccolo and Kakarott would not be pleased with her. Before she could really get a feel for these new humans, another one interrupted her thoughts.

"And this is Krillin." Bulma continued, not noticing the hungry and slightly dangerous look on Litha's face. Litha turned her head, snapping out of her predatory mindset, and when she saw no one, she looked down to see a small bald man, extending his hand in an earth greeting she'd learned when she first arrived.

"Hi, I'm Krillin." He said. Litha looked down at his hand, trying to remember what she was supposed to do in response. Saying nothing, she extended her hand in front of his, and he grabbed and shook. "I'm Goku's best friend." He continued, "We go way back." At this he released her and looked at her sideways, apparently trying to hide the faintest hint of a blush. "You do kinda look like Goku, I guess I can see the family resemblance." Litha, who still hadn't said anything, gave the bald man a coy look; she could feel his emotions and could tell he wasn't scare of her. She wasn't sure if he was just brave, or if he had not been warned.

Litha looked Krillin directly in the eyes. "Oh you look just good enough to eat." She playfully said, waiting to feel Yamcha's reaction. When she felt his anxiety jump, she looked towards him and gave that same evil Saiyan smile. The same smile he'd get from Vegeta on the rare occasion where he smiled at him.

"Krillin look out!" Yamcha yelled to the bald man, "She's going to suck the energy right out of you!" He was sweating and stepping away from the people gathered around the table.

Litha's eyes narrowed and she burned a hole into Yamcha. "Oh please," She said to him, addressing everyone else present, "I only need to feed if I'm injured, or if I've been fighting. And I have not had the occasion for either today." She turned her back to Yamcha, closed her eyes, and smiled, "Besides, I think you're the only one that is stupid enough to kiss an alien woman you've just met." And she walked away, leaving the group busting up with laughter, all except Yamcha.

* * *

As Litha stood by the pool, deciding if she wanted to swim in that awful smelling water, Bulma approached her guest and stood close by. Litha didn't even feel the slightest hint of fear from the woman; rather she felt a kind of keenness aimed at her. Human woman were strange.

"So where have you been staying Litha?" Bulma asked. Litha looked towards the blue haired woman and smiled.

"Just out in the mountains; I found a location suitable for my needs."

"Well I was just going to say…" The heiress continued, "You're more than welcome to stay here with me. I mean, it can suck to live with grumpy pants over there," And she motioned to the gravity room, just off to the side of the yard, "But he pretty much keeps to himself. Besides, you're still wearing the same clothes you arrived in and you probably haven't been able to take a shower or anything." Bulma stopped for a moment and looked up at the woman. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… well, Goku is my oldest friend. He's basically family, and well you're his sister, so that makes you family too. And I know there place is kinda small, so I just want you to know you're more than welcome here. I would really love it if you stayed!"

Litha looked a bit stunned, the girl was genuine. She was not trying to trick or mislead Litha. She looked a bit sideways at her, "So you're not afraid of me?" She asked. Bulma did a double take, looking back at the Saiyan.

"Well no, I mean, if I could handle Vegeta, I think I can handle you. You seem a lot more even keel than he is."

"But you're not afraid I'll suck you dry like the rest of them are?"

Bulma looked surprised, "Well you're not going to suck me dry, right?" She asked. Litha shook her head no. She liked Bulma, she was feisty and intelligent, qualities of a female Saiyan, she would never. Besides, she reeked of Vegeta. He would tear her apart if she ever did. "Well that settles it then! You're staying here!" Bulma gave her a big hug, catching the Saiyan woman off guard.

"He's not going to be angry, is he?" Litha's eyes darted back to the gravity room. She thought this arrangement might not be such a good idea.

"Oh don't worry about him. He might be a prince and all, but this is my house, and whoever I want to stay can stay. I will handle any tantrums he might throw. Don't worry about it." Litha looked a bit reassured but couldn't figure out how this weak human woman thought she had so much power over Vegeta.

"Alright then, everyone's playing in the pool. So how about you get something to eat and jump on it." Litha looked down at the water.

"The water smells weird, is it ok to swim in?" She asked, not sure if her nostrils could withstand actually being in there.

"Oh yeah, it's just chlorine. But if you don't want to go in…" Bulma thought for a moment, "Maybe we can go shopping! I mean, you're going to need some new clothes; you can't seriously go around in tatted battle armor all the time. You're going to get weird tan lines." Her smile was enormous. Litha just looked at the woman, confused as ever. "Hey maybe Chi Chi can come too! It can be a girl's night! HEY CHI CHI!" She yelled, running towards the young mother.

Litha looked down at her clothes. Bulma had a point, her battle armor, while still intact looked horrible. Her under armor was tattered and worn, a huge hole where her first injury had been. Besides, if she was going to make earth her new home, she ought to start dressing like an earthling.

Bulma ran back to the Saiyan girl with a smile on her face. "Ok Chi Chi's in! How about I take you upstairs and show you your room. You can take a shower, with real shampoo, and I'll let you borrow some clothes so you don't stick out like a sore thumb." Bulma winked at the girl and gave her a thumbs up. She grabbed her hand and started pulling her inside the compound.

_A/N: Hey guys, please comment! I love writing and love to hear your responses! Thanks a million in advance!_


	23. Chapter 23: Shampoo

_A/U: Sorry for the delay. Writers block sucks. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 23**

Litha was familiar with how showers worked, but these human soaps and all their strange smells were foreign to her. She held a bottle up to her nose as Bulma explained all the different aspects of an earth bathroom. She took in a deep whiff of the liquid inside and pulled it away quickly, a look of displeasure on her face. Bulma looked at her houseguest; sure she understood what the problem was.

"That one's not working for you? Vegeta had the same problem when he got here. I guess artificial scent isn't something you guys really do in space, huh?" Litha looked towards her hostess, still trying to get the scent out of her nose.

"We use artificial scent. We just don't use it every day. Freeza use to have me bath in artificial scents when I was given as a gift to his allies, but flower and plant smells were not typical." Litha spoke with a matter of fact tone, her words completely throwing Bulma off.

"What? Given as a gift?" She said, almost as if she was not sure she had heard correctly.

Litha looked at the human girl with a bit of confusion on her face.

"Vegeta told you what kind of slave I was for Freeza, correct?" She had thought for sure Vegeta had explained this aspect of her history to everyone. Not that she minded, it was much easier to have him explain than doing it herself.

"Oh, well, yeah, he did." Bulma looked away, her cheeks turning red, "But he didn't go into a whole lot of detail about it." Litha could feel the embarrassment, sadness, and a slight touch of shame on the human girl. 'This must not be a subject humans are comfortable discussing.'

"I am not ashamed of my past." She explained to Bulma, "There is no need for you to be. If you have a question, I will answer." She paused for a moment and smiled at the human. "I would rather explain any questions you may have than have to feel your fear or pity." Bulma felt a bit guilty, she did not want to make Litha uncomfortable. "Guilt is also quite uncomfortable." Litha added and turned back to the bottles of soap. Bulma's expression changed and Litha felt her astonishment. "Surprise I like much better." She said, grinning to herself as she picked up and sniffed another bottle of shampoo.

"You can feel my feelings?" Bulma knew, for the most part, she was an open book with her emotions. But Litha's scary accuracy left nothing but curiosity in Bulma's head. What was going on? She had a ton of questions now, barely able to hold back.

"Yes, I'm what earthlings call empathic. I can feel everyone's emotions around me." Bulma's eyes winded.

"Wow, how cool!" She thought for a moment how helpful having someone like Litha around would be. "Even Vegeta's?" She asked with a mischievous look in her eyes. Litha smiled at her implication.

"Yes, even his. But it would not be my place to divulge them." Bulma looked a bit let down, "Besides," Litha continued, "I don't believe you have a problem knowing exactly how he feels about you." Litha felt her confusion. "I can smell him on you; I know you've been intimate. I don't need to feel either of your emotions to know that." Bulma was in shock. A huge rush of emotions flooded her system. Shame, anger, guilt, even a touch of fear; Litha turned around and looked at the woman, confused herself, wondering what the reason was for the varying emotions. "Did I say something wrong?"

Bulma looked at the alien woman's lost face. "Uh no… I mean. I'm surprised you know. You're not… Mad at me? Are you?" Litha looked flabbergasted at this statement, and then realized where it was coming from. "I mean, I know that you were supposed to marry him…" Bulma's words trailed off, unsure where to take the conversation. Litha's face softened to the blue-haired woman.

"No, of course not. That was another life a long time ago. There is a calmness and a peace to him now, one I don't think he even realizes is there. It might be earth, but I think it is more likely you." She grabbed Bulma's hands and looked intently in her eyes. "You have nothing to fear from me. He and I have a past that does not affect you in any way." Litha smiled, "Besides, I believe there are plenty of attractive beings on this planet. I shall be fine." She felt Bulma's relief wash over her and before she had the chance to move away, the human woman threw her arms around her Saiyan counterpart. After a moment, Bulma released Litha, determined to continue the bathroom regime. "Earthlings sure hug a lot." Litha said, a bit of red creeping across her cheeks by the display of affection.

"So back to the subject on hand." Bulma looked towards the shampoo bottles, "None of those are working for you?" She looked sort of deterred, "I can grab some of Vegeta's soap. It's scentless. That should work until I can get you some of your own."

Bulma's thoughts wondered for a moment and then she spoke up. "Is that why he doesn't like it when I wear perfume?" Litha smiled to herself. She had a feeling some of these questions would come from Bulma.

"Yes, most likely. You're natural smell is quite pleasing, I'm sure anything covering it, especially if it smells like this stuff, would bother him. It would bother me." Litha paused for a moment, deciding if she should explain more. "Whenever I was given as a 'diplomatic present,' I was bathed in the scents of the species I was to be given to. There are few other species whose scents are pleasant to us and when I was sent back to my quarters, the scents bothered him, my brother, and Nappa quite a bit."

Litha's eyes glossed over for a moment as she remembered a particularly putrid moment from her past.

* * *

_"I have use for you girl." Freeza's stony voice was directed towards Litha, who knelt before him, her head down as he spoke. It had been seven years since she had been assigned to his harem, she was only 16. "You will entertain a diplomatic guest of mine. And you will do well to keep him happy." His eyes narrowed at the Saiyan girl as he moved closer to her. "Look at me." Litha's eyes shot up towards her master immediately, diligently obeying his command. Freeza could see the fury in her eyes, the hate in her expression, after all these years he still hadn't been able to break her and it made him irate. He scowled at her, resisting the urge to smack her across the room, and turned away. _

_"My sources tell me he prefers Saiyanoid species." He walked a few paces away from her, "He showed an unusual amount of interest to hear I had my own Saiyan female. So I will be using that to my advantage during these negations." Freeza's tail whipped behind him in agitation, it bothered him to have an enemy and potential ally so enthralled with his possessions. Litha was a crowning jewel of his harem. The last female of an extinct race, a race that was proud and powerful, and not easily enslaved; she was quite the achievement._

_"Your handler prepare yo, and you will service our guest while he is on my ship. If you do anything to upset him or cause our discussions to falter I will kill your brother." His voice was icy and to the point. A nice thing about Freeza, probably the only nice thing, was that he made himself clear. Litha held her breath at his threat and felt the seriousness and intensity in his emotions._

_"Yes, my Lord." Litha returned unemotional. She knew better than to show too much of her spirit and couldn't be all together upset by his new assignment. Entertaining a "guest" would surly prove to be more pleasant that the abuse she was use to receiving from the rest of the beings on the ship. She knew most creatures knew better than to break Freeza's toys. 'Besides,' she thought to herself, 'I've served Lord Freeza in this manner for seven years; no other creature could be as ruthless.' Litha was dismissed. She saluted her Lord, as was expected of her, and stood to follow her handler._


	24. Chapter 24: The Shark Lord's Gift

_A/U: This was originally one chapter (attached to Ch. 23), but it was kind of long, so I broke it up. Gets brutal and creepy, just to let you all know._

**Chapter 24**

_Litha was lead out of Freeza's hall, down a corridor and to a room she had only been in once before. Most of Freeza's herm never saw the courtesan bathhouse, as it was meant only for his finest. The room contained three tubs, some beds and a few other stations for preparation. She was led to the second tub and instructed by her handler to undress. She complied without a fight and slipped into the warm water. Litha closed her eyes and enjoyed the soothing sensation surround her and instantly felt her body relax in response. She swished her tail playfully, allowing herself to unwind just a bit more. This special treatment was only rarely afforded to someone of her stature and she intended to enjoy it while she could. _

_Litha's gaze followed her handler as he darted about the room, grabbing different bottles, a comb, and a few other things. Her handler was a rather unpleasant little man. He was a small purple skinned alien, his face and head closely resembling a bird with no feathers. She hated when she was required to be primed by him, he was cruel and abusive. He loathed her as much as most of the species on this ship. _

_Litha's stunning beauty and fiery spirit enraged him and he could not understand how the Saiyans could have such detestation for, and resistance against Lord Freeza. He did not think they deserved to be graced with his Lord's presence. Furthermore, he took Litha's resistance to please Lord Freeza as a personal insult and hated her for her every insurrection. Litha knew this, she could feel it every time he set eyes on her, and she used it to her advantage, taking a huge amount of joy tormenting him as much as she could. He was of a much weaker species, but he held a lot of power over her because of her status._

_Litha's eyes watched her handler as he made his way towards the edge of her bath with three small glass bottles. He opened the stopper of one and poured some of its contents into the water. Litha snapped back, moving away from him in her bath and covering her nose. Disgust and anger plastered on her face. Her handler sneered when he saw her reaction. _

_"Oh you don't like that smell do you…" He was pleased to see her trying to hold back vomit. "This is what you're temporary master smells like. You will please him greatly if you smell like this. And I will be dousing you in the scent each day he is visiting. So get used to it, you monkey-rat." The sneer across his face enraged Litha, but as she made a move towards him, he popped open and poured another solution into the water. Again she was slammed with a grotesque mixture of scents. It stopped her dead in her tracks; she violently coughed at its potency, almost unable to breathe._

_Her handler smiled at her and grabbed ahold of her necklace. He pulled the sickly Litha towards him and poured the contents of the last bottle on her head. If Litha thought the first two were hard to stomach, this one was the worst. As she began to dry-heave, he pulled to towards the edge of the tub and allowed her to evacuate her stomach. He then proceeded to rub the solution in and then combed the oil down the length of her hair. Litha could hardly stomach the smell as he completed his work on her._

_When he was done with her hair, he instructed her to exit the bath and proceeded to pour the same solution on her tail. He rubbed the solution in with all the tenderness of a jack-hammer. She did all she could to hold in her squeaks of pain. When he was finished, she was given a strange outfit to wear for her temporary master. She guessed they were garments common to his home planet. They were a shade of dark green-blue. It most resembled a short dress, skin tight and it barely covering where her tail was attached. The top came up to her neck, with a small cut-out to show her cleavage and her arms exposed, starting at the shoulder Once she was dressed she was instructed to sleep until she was summoned at his arrival._

_A few hours later, Litha was roused from her sleep and escorted to the chambers of her temporary master. Once inside, her handler locked her necklace to a small chain on the wall, one that was common in the rooms of Freeza's elite forces. He grabbed her chin with as much force as his weak body could muster and looked right into her eyes. "Now prove to Lord Freeza you're worth keeping alive you money-trash." Her handler shrieked at her, shoving her face away from him and then leaving the room. Litha was vastly more powerful that he was, but he had a failsafe device that was linked to her necklace. If he were to be injured in any way, even if it was an accident on his part, she would receive an extremely painful shock of electricity._

_Litha could smell when her new master had arrived, that same horrific stench, only much more forceful than the oils she had been doused in. When her new master entered the room Litha jumped to her feet and stood in a battle stance, anticipating his first move. Anything that smelled that bad did so for a reason, so she decided to treat him as a threat. _

_He was a Saiyanoid species, his body quite similar to hers, but missing a tail and substantially taller than she, at least eight feet tall. He was shark-like in appearance with no hair, dark grey skin on his back with a soft white skin on his front, scaly in appearance. He sniffed the air, as if looking for his prey, and when he found the scent, his eyes went completely black. He walked towards her, towering over her small frame and glared at his prize. A row of sharp teeth, exactly resembling a shark, revealed themselves to her. She narrowed her eyes at his glare and he started to chuckle to himself._

_"Well I would have been disappointed to greet you in any other way. A Saiyan without an attitude would have been such a letdown. Hopefully you're as spirited in the bed as you are right now." He chuckled at her, pleased with her defensive posture. Litha growled in response and deepened her stance. Everything about this creature shouted danger and she had no intention to comply with him._

_He stood a few feet out of range of her and he paced back and forth, looking her over. "Where is your tail, monkey?" He teased her, "I have heard many things about your race of people and was quite displeased I had not seen one before the planet was destroyed. Your tails have always intrigued me, show it to me now." He demanded. She didn't move, she only maintained her stance. Litha watched as he reached into a pocket, and then felt a surge of electricity run through her body, causing her to fall helplessly to the floor. She held back a scream and did her best to push herself up onto her feet after the electricity stopped. She looked up towards her new master and saw a smile plastered on his face._

_"I am not nearly as strong as you are, Saiyan woman, but Lord Freeza did me the great favor of making sure I would always have the upper hand with you." He pulled out a small remote, one that obviously controlled her necklace, and therefore controlled her. She narrowed her gaze and again released a growl in her defiance. "That's the spirit girl! That's what I have heard a Saiyan woman was like!"_

_He pressed the button again and again. Litha fell to the floor in pain, unable to keep a grunt from escaping. A moment later, before she could recover, she felt her body slam against the wall, her face smashed into the hard medal of the ship. Her new master pressed himself against her body and whispered in her ear. "Imagine me, inside a stunning, extinct creature like you. I will enjoy this thoroughly." He trailed his hand down her back, stopping at the base of her tail. He grabbed hold and unwound it from her waist. Litha gasped in pain as he held it in his hand, bringing it up to his face, and taking in a deep breath._

_"I am pleased; they even scented your tail. What service!" He laughed as he held her precious tail in his hand, squeezing periodically to watch her body shutter in response. He pressed her body into the wall even harder and then entered her. It took all her composure to keep from screaming. He might have a Saiyan for the night, but she would not let him leave with her pride._

_He pressed into her over and over and she tried as hard as she could to release herself, but all her efforts were lost. Every twist and turn brought him more pleasure and more pressure on her tail. As he came to his climax, Litha felt two rows of teeth slice through her shoulder. He bit into her flesh, leaving a circular gash on her right shoulder. Litha could not contain the agony she felt with his action and screamed, soon after blacking out from the pain and blood loss. He released her and allowed her lifeless body to fall to the floor._


	25. Chapter 25: Release

_A/N: Sorry this is so short and took so long. It was a difficult chapter, and though short, it's pretty powerful. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 25**

As Litha stood under the warm water of her shower, her hand found its way to trace the line of the thin scar that made a circle around her shoulder, her fingers slowly following its shape. She briefly reflected on the week she spent in pain lying on that diplomatic bastard's floor, writhing in agony form the venom he carried as it moved through her body like lava under her skin. He had taken his time desecrating her every evening after his negotiations with Freeza and it wasn't until he departed from Freeza's ship did she receive any medical attention.

She leaned into the water, placing one hand on the shower wall and allowed the water to fall over her head, flowing through her hair, down her body, and to the tip of her tail. Freeza had not enforced any consequences for what had happened to her. He not only knew what had happened to her _while_ she lay on that monster's floor, burning in pain, but he simply did not care. Litha was only 16 years old when Freeza had finally broken her. She had always thought that she was something special to Freeza, a rare toy he would not want killed by someone other than himself. But she had been wrong. Ultimately she would only be mourned in the same way as a delicious piece of candy that was and dropped in the sand. She was completely expendable.

As Litha's hand moved away from the scar on her shoulder and found its way to the necklace that still cling to her body. The innocent and even beautiful piece of jewelry served as a vivid reminder of all the evil and darkness of her past. She became agitated and unsettled as her hand traced the all too familiar lines of the symbol of her slavery. While she was finally free on this little blue planet, the cold metal of her enslavement reminded her of the truth. That as long as she had that delicate metal around her neck, she would never truly be free. She would always be a slave to her memories and that trivial necklace would serve to remind her of that fact every day until she died.

Litha increased the water temperature, forcing it as hot as it would go. Secretly hoping the scalding water would melt away the necklace. She could feel an unfamiliar energy stirring within her body just under her skin making her feel edgy and unsettled. She was at a loss to explain where this power was resonating from and her emotions were only adding a negative effect. She placed her face directly under the showerhead; wanting the scalding water to burn her past away, to allow as much of the painful memories of her life to be washed down the drain.

Litha remembered how she use to cry a lot as a child, when she was fist taken at five, and when she'd learned her home planet had been destroyed, then later, at nine, when she had been sentenced to a life of hell as a concubine. But Litha stopped crying soon after her run in with the shark diplomat, when she had been tamed.

But here, standing in this earth shower allowing the memories of her past to wash over her, here is where she started to let go. The dam holding her life's pain, the dam she constructed at 16 to hold back the emotions that would never serve her again, was starting to crack. She felt her body trembling under immense pressure, not completely sure if it was the unbelievable feeling of freedom, the kindness she had been shone by her brother, his family or Bulma, or something else, but here in this small room, she finally let it all go.

Litha's body crumpled towards the floor of the shower. Rolling itself into a ball as she hugged her knees, pressing them into her chest, her tail instinctively wrapping itself around her legs, and she sobbed uncontrollably, relieved there was no one around to hear her over the running water. Her body trembled in its release, quaking from head to tail. She allowed the tears to take her pain from her body and wash down the drain, giving her a release she thought she could never feel.

A short while later Litha exited the house with a sense of relief she hadn't possessed since she was a teenager. She was dressed in some of Bulma's clothes, a simple set of blue jeans, a black t-shirt and some sneakers. While the clothes did not fit quite right, their snug appearance accentuated Litha's figure in a flattering way and it left her feeling powerful.

"There you are!" Chi Chi's voice boomed over the yard in her sister-in-law's direction. "Are you ready to go?" Chi Chi and Bulma crossed the grass towards the female Saiyan, excited expressions on their faces. Litha stopped when they reached her.

"You ready?" Bulma asked with a huge smile etched into her face. Litha couldn't hear the thoughts of these two human women, but the happiness radiating off them filled her heart. This was going to be a fun afternoon.


	26. Chapter 26: Girl Talk

_A/N: I decided not to split this into two chapters, so it's long. But I think you'll like it. Girl Time!_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Litha, Bulma and Chi Chi spent the day shopping, amassing an extensive new wardrobe for Litha. Clothing shopping had been fun for the alien. She enjoyed Bulma's spunk and Chi Chi's comfortable personality. She choose mostly casual clothes, specifically jeans and tank tops, preferring the dark blues and blacks, but Chi Chi talked her into getting a couple dresses. Bulma insisted on some skirts and tops to go with, but, out of everything, Litha's favorites were the shoes. She selected a few practical shoes, including some chucks, a set of running shoes to train in, and a few sandals, but Bulma opened her eyes to the wonderful world of high heels. While she immediately understood they were the most impractical articles of clothing she'd ever seen, she couldn't get enough of how amazing they looked. She eventually settled on two pairs of strappy heels and one high heal boot.

After leaving a few stores with at least 15 bags of clothing, the three women decided to stop for some refreshments. Bulma and Chi Chi were tired from all the walking and chatting, and Litha was exhausted from the overstimulation, so many humans were at the mall and she was constantly bombarded with new scents. She was thankful for Bulma's generosity, but decided there would be no need to return to a mall and go shopping again for a few years.

Bulma direct the other two women into a coffee shop and ordered everyone a drink (five for Litha). Bulma sat down at a small table near the back, her sun glasses and ball cap still on to hide her identity, and took a sip of her coffee. Litha sat next to her with her drinks, some kind of sweet frappe-something, and Chi Chi sat across from them, holding her ice coffee close as she enjoyed the refreshment.

"So Litha, how's life on earth been so far?" Bulma pried, an innocent smile on her face. Litha hadn't said much on their shopping excursion. Simply expressing likes or dislikes for all the various types of clothes the woman presented to her. She maintained a polite attitude, but never said much more than she needed to. She was more silent than both human women had expected her to be and it was driving them crazy.

Litha looked at Bulma, a bit uncomfortable with small talk but decided to humor them, after all it was the least she could do. "It's been nice. I haven't been on a planet for almost ten years. So fresh air and sun are quite pleasant."

"Wow ten years?" Bulma said, "That sounds terrible. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't go outside for ten years." Her expression was not one of pity, but rather wonder, as if she was truly trying to imagine living in space away from everything she loved about earth for that long.

Litha's eyes moved away from Bulma and onto one of the cold drinks in her hand. She held it up to get a better look, then brought it close and sniffed at it. It smelled sweet enough but she unsure why it was so pink and ridiculous looking.

"Go ahead, take a sip, you'll love it." Chi Chi quietly interrupted her thoughts, a reassuring smile on her face. Litha watched as Chi Chi took a sip from her straw, realizing that was how to drink the beverage. She looked back at her sister-in-law, making eye contact, a bit hesitant, and then brought her lips to her own green straw. Fully trusting Chi Chi's judgment, she took a sip and allowed a small grin to cross her face. It was pretty good. She resumed drinking her beverage, allowing Bulma to continue her interview.

"So what have you been doing since you landed?" Bulma waited for the Saiyan woman's answer. Litha's mouth did not leave her straw as her eyes found their way to Bulma's.

"Uh," She started, gulping down the cold beverage, a little embarrassed she was at the center of their curiosity. "I have been working on some of my skills to help with the androids. But honestly, I am nowhere near as powerful as Kakarott… Or even Gohan. I have been trying to figure out how to heal others, and then at least, if I can't fight, I can help anyone who might get wounded." As soon as she was done, Litha resumed sucking down her drink, finishing in one loud slurp. She looked up, a little embarrassed at how much noise she had made.

"Have you made any friends?" Chi Chi asked, searching for a specific answer. Litha looked a bit confused and brought her second drink to her lips. She could sense Chi Chi was looking for a specific answer, but didn't know what it was.

"Well yeah, I guess." She looked at the ceiling, in a very Goku-like expression, "Well you guys, I guess. And probably Kakarott and Gohan." She didn't think her answer was what Chi Chi was looking for when she felt the lack of satisfaction from the woman. Then like a shot she realized what the dark-haired mother was fishing for. She narrowed her gaze at her sister-in-law; a mischievous expression crossed her face, 'Very clever human, I guess I'll have to be more careful around you.' Chi Chi looked up from her drink to meet the Saiyan's expression, returning the smile herself.

"Well you caught me." Chi Chi smiled, Bulma looked from one woman to the other, wondering what it was that had just transpired between them that she clearly missed.

"Caught you doing what?" There was clearly something she had missed, and the looks they were exchanging left her feeling like it was something juicy. "Come on what's going on?" Bulma said after a few minutes of silence between the three.

"Well it seems I can't hide anything from Chi Chi." Litha leaned back in her seat, bit self-conscious that she'd been caught by her brother's mate, but hiding it well.

"Hide what?" Bulma hated it when she was the one lacking the most information in the conversation.

Litha decided she ought to clue Bulma in on their non-verbal exchange as a smile graced her face. "Well, I guess I have become pretty _close_ to Piccolo." She arrogantly admitted, before finishing off her drink. Bulma's eyes widened and Chi Chi's face was crossed with an expression of triumph.

"Close, what do you mean _close_?" Bulma finally asked.

"I think the better questions is _how_ close?" Chi Chi chimed in, now just as curious as Bulma. Litha maintained her smirk, deciding if she had to divulge this information, she would at least enjoy doing it.

"_Very_ close." Was all she said.

"You didn't sleep with him or anything, right?" Bulma anxiously asked leaning in closer to Litha, "Wait…" She said when Litha remained silent, only her smile left to answer, "Oh Kami, you did!" She practically screamed. Litha brought her third drink to her lips, finishing in one gulp.

"I knew it!" Chi Chi cheered!

"But how? I mean more like, how does that work?" Bulma's voice moved to a whisper as she leaned in, remembering there seemed to only be men on Namek. "I mean I know he's a guy but there weren't any female looking Namekians on the planet… So how's that…." But Litha quickly interrupted her line of thought, not wanting to go anywhere down that path.

"Yes, well, we have slept together. But it only started a few nights ago." She began consuming drink four.

"IT STARTED!" Both humans screamed at the same time, shocked to hear it had been more than once. Litha looked at them like they each grew a second head.

"You mean you've had sex with him more than once?" Chi Chi whispered, totally surprised, she thought they might have slept together once, but she was not prepared for Litha's confession.

"Well I _am_ a Saiyan." She answered, knowing both women would understand her implication. With that they all laughed.

"How the hell did you get Piccolo to sleep with you?" Bulma continued, "He's never seemed to show an interest in anything other than fighting."

"I think he's had a thing for me sense I landed, I know liked him as soon as I saw him. A few nights ago I was injured and I think he's been tracking me. When he found me and saw how hurt I was he offered to help." She finished drink four.

"So you slept with him?" Chi Chi asked, then remembered, "Oh yeah, that's how you heal yourself. But you didn't sleep with Yamcha."

"I was mostly recovered when I took what I needed from the human. The first night with Piccolo, my injuries were such that it would have taken a lot of humans to obtain the power I needed. But he had no problem providing sufficient energy in one night. Piccolo is very powerful."

"Then why did you sleep with him again," Bulma teased, "You _like_ him?" She made sure to drag out the 'like' as much as she could, sounding more like a high schooler than the VP of Capsule Corp.

"Well, it was very kind of him to help me." She admitted, "And he's a very satisfying lover." Giving them both an arrogant look. She hadn't lied, for one as inexperience as Piccolo, he seemed to know what he was doing.

"Oh wow… that is so weird." Bulma leaned back in her chair, both women doing their best to suppress their giggles. "That has got to be the most interesting thing that has happened since that kid showed up to tell us about the Androids." The three sat back enjoying their drinks, content in each other's company and their conversation when Bulma decided to drive the conversation to a new topic.

"So what exactly did Healers do? Vegeta kinda gave us the jest, but he didn't go into much detail, other than that you guys healed, were treated like holy people and that the most powerful married into the royal family." Litha took a moment to tackle Bulma's question. She had never really been asked what her charge was back on her home planet. The Saiyans she grew up with already knew and no other alien ever cared.

"The healers as a sect of Saiyan females, given the gift of the moon. We are allowed by the moon goddess to give life, rather than take it, like most Saiyans are. As babies, we were identified and taken to the pantheon to be taught how to use our powers to heal and guide our people. The most powerful of each generation was taken to the palace to study under the Queen, and then later, that healer married the oldest prince, becoming the new Queen."

"Wow, how romantic." Bulma's eyes glossed over at the thought of palaces and Kings and Queens.

"Yeah, except that she would've had to marry Vegeta." Chi Chi commented, looking at her drink as she spoke. Litha smirked at Bulma, knowing that was exactly why the blue-haired woman was swooning. Bulma blushed a bit, but managed to hide it from Chi Chi.

"Some Healers traveled from village to village, helping those who were injured or sick. But when Freeza showed up with the rejuvenation tanks, we were mainly helped with child birth."

"Really?" Chi Chi asked, "How?"

"Well a man was not typically allowed to be with his mate when she was in labor. Because of the bond they share, and the amount of pain she would be in, he would typically go mad, unable to protect her. Or faint from the pain."

"Oh, maybe that's why Goku fainted when I had Gohan. I just thought it was because he saw the IV in my arm." Chi Chi chuckled to herself.

Litha was shocked and couldn't hide the look on her face. She was impressed her brother hadn't lost control but not surprised he'd fainted. "Well," She continued, "As Chi Chi can tell you, a Saiyan pregnancy and labor can be intense, and a Healer can ease the pain and prevent anything from going wrong."  
"That's amazing." Bulam commented.

"Healers also held many positions of power in society. They were often mated with the heads of villages or someone in the royal family, typically in a position of power. We were not only taught how to heal but how to lead our people. Healers were often sought after as advisors and many powerful men would battle each other to win the hand of a healer. That was the roll of the Queen. They were equal partners to the throne, while the King was the acting ruler, there was no decision he would ever make without her consultation first."

"That's amazing. Geeze the way Vegeta talks, you'd never know that was how Saiyans operated. He's always shouting orders at me and calling me 'woman.'" Bulma commented.

"That's because he grew up under Freeza. Women were nothing more than property under his rule. Even females of his own species were only used to gather genetic material for future offspring. I've never actually seen a female Ice-jin."

"Oh how creepy…" Chi Chi remarked, doing her best to suppress the shiver that was trying to make it's was down her spine.

"I was given the privilege to purge planets with the others until I turned nine. At that point I had grown into enough of a woman to be 'reassigned.'" Litha felt both humans become uncomfortable. She watched as Bulma gathered the courage to ask her something, finishing her last drink as she waited.

"You were only nine when he made you a…" She trailed off. Now Litha had their undivided attention, and while being the center of conversation made her nervous, these two eased her strain.

"Yes, Freeza took me from my mother and the other Healers at five and at nine I became one of his prized concubines. I had a difficult life, but survived." She exchanged a look with her companions, letting them know that they could feel comfortable asking her questions, but that she wasn't particularly keen on discussing what she'd been through.

"Well I for one am glad you're here Litha. I always wanted a sister, and you're wonderful!" Chi Chi chimed placing her hand on Litha's, giving it a little squeeze, her love genuine. Litha smiled at the feeling, humans were emotional, loud, touched each other too much and a bit eccentric. But they said what they meant. She returned the gesture with a small smile and a nod.

"Well we'd better get back before dinner, or else there will be nothing left to eat." Bulma stood up from her seat, grabbing Litha's empty cups. Litha and Chi Chi followed her and they exited the coffee shop.


	27. Chapter 27: The New Healer

_A/N: Hey guys, I re-edited and republished Chapter 27. I think the last version sucked compared to this one. The characters were not going in a place I liked. So I completely redid the whole thing. My apologies, but please re-read this one, it is much better than the last version and I know you will all enjoy it._

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_The door to the space pod opened, allowing the bright silver light of the planet's star to flood the dark compartment. A pleasant beeping sound roused the six year old Saiyan girl from her suspended animation, her eyes fluttering open as the door allowed the rest of the star's light to consume her. For the first time, in what must have been months, the warmth of another planet wrapped itself around the girl, embracing her like an old friend. Litha stretched her arms in front of her, waking all her hibernating muscles. As she stood, pulling her small frame out of the door of the pod, she took in a deep breath of the new planet's air. Allowing her eyes to adjust, the girl scanned the scene before her. _

_She was alone in the crater created by her lading in what looked like a city. She scanned the buildings around her. They were tall and reflective, almost like the people had learned to paint their buildings with water, a fluid look. Her gaze met some of the sentient beings who inhabited the planet, some hiding and others bravely, but slowly, approaching her landing spot. Before any of them were close enough, her hand found its way to the device over her right ear and depressed the button, activating her communicator._

_"Where are you, I landed somewhere else." A pleasantly sweet voice was heard, one that did not belong to the frightening girl, and spoke in a dead language. _

_"We're not far. We'll be right there, where are you?" A gruff voice responded in the same language._

_"I landed in the center of the city. Some of the inhabitants are here." _

_"Hey there little girl." A higher pitched voice tentatively spoke to the girl just off to her left, in a language she did not understand. The pitch caused the girls ears to perk up a bit, but it was quickly ignored as soon as the scouter started to beep. A circle and number indicating three powerful beings were approaching her from behind displayed in warning. Litha shifted her weight and turned around to face towards the location of their approach, ignoring the inhabitant who attempted to speak to her. "Hey, are you ok? You landed in that contraption with a huge explosion." The voice continued, still receiving no response. _

_The wind blew and Litha's long black hair flowed with it, her eyes unmoving from the position indicated on her scouter. She maintained her concentration until she felt a cold hand touch her upper arm, a gesture that was surly meant to comfort her, but instead brought shivers of anger and shock to her system. In an instant, the child's eyes found the culprit, her expression suddenly changing from stoic concentration to fury and disgust. Before any of the native onlookers could see the movement, the girl's hand slashed through the air, directly across the man's neck, lobbing his head clean off his solders. Instantaneously, his body burst into a million glass-like pieces, sending a shattering sound echoing through the streets as the pieces landed to the floor. Shrieks of panic followed the sound as the inhabitants who witnessed the grisly scene fled._

_Litha looked down at the remains of her accoster, taking a marginal interest in the way his body shattered around her. She used her foot to shuffle the pieces around, curious of the creature's unique physiology. Again her scouter beeped, indicating the three power levels were about to land. _

_As her body stood unmoving over the shards, studying the crystal that once made up a man, three figures approached her. A warm fuzzy tail wound around her leg and the familiar scent of her older brother found its way to Litha's nose, causing her to visibly relax._

_"They must be some kind of glass or crystal based species." Litha spoke to her three companions, her sugary voice licking at the air, only adding to the terror radiating off the indigenous people watching them. She could feel their revulsion and their dismay. The child's eyes moved away from the crystal at her feet towards the few beings that remained. They were frozen in terror, unable to move from wherever they stood. She slid away from them, taking comfort in her brother's proximity._

_The newcomers were as follows: Litha's brother, Raditz, a much taller teenager with long black hair and an expression of excitement plaster on his face. Nappa, an older bald man with a thin mustache who stood just to the left of the siblings, holding a stoic business-like expression, he was not the leader, but acted like the unofficial parent. And Prince Vegeta, a shot boy only a three years older that the Litha, who stood just behind the group. He was young and regal, and stood with pride, the leader of the small pack._

_All four aliens looked down at the shards by Litha's feet, observing the way it glistening in the light of the star that illuminated the planet. _

_"Well then, I guess we won't be getting all bloody on this trip, huh?" Raditz chuckled to his comrades while cracking his knuckles. Litha felt the level of fear from the people still surrounding them spike at her brother's voice. She hated that she could feel everything, every ounce of fear, every shred of horror, radiating off them like knives stabbing into her chest._

_"Let's just get this over with." She spoke again, her sweet voice more bitter than before. She knew the sooner they cleared this planet of life, the sooner these creatures' emotions would stop plaguing her._

_"On my orders." The youngest boy spoke with an air of authority uncommon to someone so young. The three other Saiyan's moved to face out from each other, effectively making a semi-circle around their leader. Without a word between them, all four Saiyan's lifted off the ground. They held their hands out with their palms up and focused their energy. A white ball of light formed in each of their hands, illuminating the malicious expressions of their creators. "Let's begin."_

_The energy showered onto the people below, exploding on contact. Sending crystal-like shards flying in all directions, echoes of panic-stricken pedestrians could be heard throughout the city. The fear and pain possessed by the inhabitants shook Litha to the core, but she maintained her efforts with the hope they would all die soon and she would again be released from their torment._

_ 'The sooner they die, the sooner it stops.' A familiar voice echoed in her mind. Litha's eyes only slightly shifted in the direction of her brother. Raditz's gaze never diverted from his targets but he knew what she could feel oozing these people. He knew her gift was a blessing to them, and a curse to her. She took a deep breath and continued her task until a silence feel across the city, and with it, some peace for the girl._

* * *

_Three days later, the white star illuminating the planet set for the night, leaving the four aliens in a cold darkness that rivaled space itself. After etching out a relatively safe place to sleep, only resting because the planet had been completely cleared of its inhabitants, the Saiyans settled in for some much needed sleep. Nappa lit a fire using his Ki and the small amount of combustible material they were able to find on the planet. The four gathered around the flames for warmth._

_"Nothing to eat on this whole damn planet." Raditz complained, "This crystal shit makes up everything that's alive. No meat anywhere." He threw the shards of what use to be an animal to the ground. "Guess we'll have to go back sooner than we thought." _

_"Just get some sleep kid." The bald man ordered. "We can leave after we do our final sweep tomorrow. Let's get some uninterrupted rest before we head back. Who knows what Freeza will have planned for us when we get to the ship." Nappa lay down on the ground next the fire. He crossed his hands behind his head and propped himself against a rock. He sat unmoving, watching the 'cubs' he was serving with; doomed to spend the rest of his days playing baby-sitter to these three. He closed his eyes to rest, but rather, slipped into a meditative state in an attempt to keep from reliving his memories._

_Raditz walked to his sister and slumped down next to her on the ground. He wrapped his tail around her small frame as she sat motionless with her knees to her chest in a vain attempt to keep warm. Her eyes surveyed the flames of the fire that dance around, as if it contained intelligent creatures that were oblivious of the death and destruction that had just decimated the planet._

_'Buck up kiddo. I know it's hard, but you'll get used to it.' His thoughts interrupted hers through their telepathic link. Raditz was the only creature in the universe who could initiate the telepathic link with Litha. For everyone else, she had to initiate, and it was only the Saiyans who could refuse her. Everyone else, if she was able to make a connection, had no control, and often had no idea she was listening._

_Litha took a deep breath in. She pulled her eyes from the flames to look at her brother, knowing he was offering comfort. Her dejected eyes made contact with his and his empathetic smile faded a bit. He knew better than anyone how difficult purge missions were for the girl. She could not block out the feelings she received from the people they killed. So instead she killed as many as quickly as possible in an attempt to ease her pain. She looked exhausted in her anguish, having put more into the last three days of destruction than the others. She was by no means the most powerful; she just had more motivation to be finished than the others._

_Raditz lay down on the ground next to the flames and looked to his sister to join him. The small girl slid across the unfriendly surface of the planet and worked her way into his arms. She faced outward, allowing her eyes to again find the dancers trapped within the flames, her mind trying to forget the horrors it had witnessed in it's short life. Wrapped tight in her brother's embrace, Litha finally felt the comforting warmth of his body and was able to relax. She pressed her small body back against his chest and wrapped her tail around his bicep. He returned the gesture by wrapping his tail around her waist. A reassuring position they slept in whenever they weren't on Freeza's ship._

_Litha's consciousness slipped as she fell asleep. Her unconscious body nuzzled it's way into the crook of her brother's arm and she unconsciously took in a deep breath of his scent. He smelled like their father and it allowed the girl to fall deeper into sleep._

_The eyes of the Prince, who typically slept separate from his companions, found the two siblings taking comfort in each other. Vegeta didn't hate the two Saiyans, he just hated that they had one another. He was always alone and was unable to find comfort in them the same way they found it in each other. Even Nappa, on occasion, slept with them, curled in a pile. It was typical for Saiyans to sleep close together, especially if they were in a pack. That way they could keep each other warm and safe, but he was the Crown Prince. They were not his pack, they were his subjects. The only one of them worthy to sleep near him was the girl, she was meant to be his mate, but she was much too young now. So he slept alone, his nine-year-old body begging him to swallow his pride and join them. But he never did._

* * *

_The next morning, the last four Saiyans flew across the surface of the crystal planet, surveying their handy work._

_'We're almost out of here kid.' Raditz told his sister. Litha gave him a half smile, then turned back to focus on the feelings of the dead planet. She closed her eyes in concentration, attempting to feel out any remaining natives. But just as she felt a spike of courage and rage, a shot of light emerged from one of the wrecked buildings, hitting Raditz square in the chest. His body fell towards the unfriendly surface of the plant. Vegeta and Nappa immediately descended onto the source of the blast, leaving Litha to dive after her brother. _

_When Litha found Raditz in a small crater, his dark crimson blood seeping from the wound on his chest and pooling around him, she was already hysterical with fear. She frantically ran to his side, wiping away her tears so she could see him better. She sat down next to his body. She could hear him struggling to breath, making gurgling sounds deep in his chest with every attempt to take in air. His eyes wide open, glazed over in shock and totally still._

_Litha delicately placed her hands on his chest, doing her best stifle her sobs as she looked him in the face. She was desperately trying to remember how the elders use to heal. "Raditz?" She choked, her voice no longer sweet, now only raspy with devastation. "You ok?" She asked, anxious to hear a response from him. His eyes did not move, and there was nothing through the telepathic link. He was barely breathing as she brought her face closer to his. "Wake up." Was all she was able to beg as she tried to focus her Ki to heal him. A small blue light flickered in her hands and then disappeared. She took a deep breath and tried again._

_"It's not going to do work." Vegeta's cruel voice spoke behind her. She'd heard when he and Nappa had arrived, but was too focused to acknowledge them. "You don't know what you're doing. You'll probably kill him instead. Just let him die in peace." _

_Litha refused to turn around. She didn't care what Vegeta had to say. He might be right, but she had to at least try. She focused again, trying to recreate the blue light she'd just seen. Blue, yes, that was the color she remembered from the healers. There always seemed to be blue when she remembered them. That must be the color. _

_She took in deep breath and focused harder. She allowed memories and thoughts of her brother to flood into her consciousness. 'Please don't die. Please. I'll have no one left, nothing left.' She repeated in her mind, her hot tears streaming down her face as she squinted in concentration. Then, without announcement, a blue aura surrounded Litha's body, gently illuminating the space the Saiyans were occupying. Litha's hair swirled around her in the wind created by her Ki, her eyes shining a deep royal blue and the blue light returned to her palms. She slowly and knowingly allowed the healing Ki to transfer into Raditz's body where it shown through his wound until it healed._

_As soon as the light show died out, Litha feel back to the floor, awake but exhausted. A second later, Raditz took in a deep inhale of air, gasping as the blood in his lungs made the effort difficult. His eyes fluttered and he sat up with lightning speed, his hand clutched over the wound in his chest. His eyes were wide in shock and he looked at each of his companions until his eyes fell on his sister's face. She was laying on her back, covered in his blood, her face red and blotchy with tears, panting heavily and staring at her hands that were held up in front of her, a shocked semi-smile on her face._

_'Oh thank the gods you're ok!' Her mind screamed into his with relief, her body unmoving. He looked down at her and locked eyes, unsure what had just transpired, while he still struggled to breath._

_"We'll I'll be damned, it worked. She really did it." Nappa whispered in astonishment, the only one able to say what they were all thinking. Even Vegeta was at a loss, his surprised expression the only thing giving away how he really felt. "Looks like you can heal kid." Nappa walked to his fallen comrade and offered a hand. Raditz reached out and grabbed it, then was pulled to his feet. Nappa wrapped his arm around the teen's body to help support his weight. "Let's get you back to the ship." Her chuckled as they walked away._

_As the two oldest made their way back to the pods, Litha and Vegeta remained still. Dumbfounded by what had just happened. Litha was exhausted, she felt like she had nothing left. But there was a smile plastered on her face, and she couldn't take her eyes off her hands. How exactly had she done it?_

_Vegeta broke her concentration with a kiss. His lips locked on hers, eyes closed, an almost painful expression on his face. Without warning, Litha felt a flood of energy enter her body, and she felt rejuvenated. What was this?_

_When he released her from their kiss, she sat up, now more confused than ever, not only by what she had just done, but what he had just done to her. 'My father use to do that to my mother after she would heal someone. I'm not sure why, but I remember she would be very ill until he did.' His thoughts explained to the younger girl. They sat there looking at each other for a moment, not a word or thought exchanged between them, until he broke their gaze and got up to follow after the others._

_Litha looked back her hands; a smile crept across her face. She'd done it. For just a small moment, she'd done it. She really was a healer._


End file.
